Seattle Grace High School
by TheSTT
Summary: Prompt: Grey's Anatomy high school AU please! Please have Calzona and MerDer high school AU with the doctors of Seattle Grace
1. Chapter 1

Callie woke up to the sound of the front door slamming shut and people talking downstairs. The brunette tried to sit up but was stopped by a weight on her body. Callie lifted the comforter that covered her to see Arizona sleeping, her head rested just under Callie's naked breasts. The brunette lazily ran her fingers through the blonde's tangled hair; she knew Arizona loved it when she played with her hair.

"Zona, wake up." Callie softly whispered. The blonde buried her face between Callie's breasts and shook her head.

"Arizona, I have to get up and call a cleaning service to clean the house."

"But I'm so comfy."

"I know baby just let me get up and call."

"Fine." Arizona groaned and rolled off her girlfriend, Callie shivered at the loss of contact.

Callie climbed out of bed, grabbed a sweatshirt and a pair of shorts. After getting dressed the brunette walked downstairs to assess the damage the party did the previous night. Beer bottles, wrappers and articles of clothing covered the hardwood floors.

"That was one hell of a party last night, Torres." Mark said as he took a sip of coffee.

"It was a great party, Callie." Derek added finishing off his pancake.

"Thanks guys. This is going to cost a pretty penny to clean up though." Callie said pulling out her phone to call the cleaning company.

"Here, this should help cover some of it." Mark took out his wallet and threw down a hundred dollars all in twenties.

"No Mark, keep it." Callie said with the phone pressed against her ear.

"Derek, make sure she takes this. I have lacrosse practice in ten minutes. See you guys later."

Mark walked out leaving Derek to clean up their breakfast. Callie swatted at Derek as he tried to clean up; "They'll take care of it." Callie whispered. Derek ignored the brunette's demanded and started cleaning up. "Hi I need a cleaning crew sent to my house immediately please. The address is 259 North Westmore Street. Okay thank you so much." Callie slid her phone into the sweatshirt pocket before giving Derek a dirty look.

"Dude stop cleaning, I pay people to do that."

"But this wasn't from the party. Mark thought it would be nice to make waffles but he messed up the batter so we turned it into pancake mix."

"Yeah that sounds like something Mark would do."

"There's a few pancakes left if you and Arizona are hungry." Derek pointed to the plate on the edge of the stove that had four pancakes stacked on one another.

Even though Callie was slightly hungover and nothing sounded appetizing she decided to eat Mark and Derek's failed breakfast. The brunette sat on the counter and ate while Derek cleaned up the mess he and his bestfriend made. "I'm so hungry." Arizona's sleepy voice announced as she walked down the stairs. To Derek and Callie's surprise the blonde was only wearing one of Callie's sweatshirts that barely covered her thighs.

"Hey Derek." The blonde gave a sleepy smile as she wrapped her arms around Callie's neck.

"Hey Arizona…" Derek did his best to keep his eyes away from the blonde.

"Can we go back to bed, Calliope?" Arizona whispered in the brunette's ear.

"I have to wait until the cleaning people are done but once they're gone I can."

"Noooo. I want you to come back to bed with me." The blonde pouted.

"I will once the cleaning people leave."

"Calliope…"

"Arizona…"

"I think it's time I go. I'll see you guys at school tomorrow."

Derek practically sprinted put the door and to his car. Callie and Arizona sat in silence as the blonde ate her breakfast. Once Arizona was finished she climbed off the counter top and walked back upstairs to Callie's room. The blonde lazily searched for her clothes hoping Callie would change her mind and join the blonde for a nap. After a few minutes Arizona found the clothes she had torn off the night before and changed into them.

When the blonde walked back downstairs a small older woman and a young man in white uniforms were cleaning up the garbage on the floor. Callie was sitting in the kitchen with her phone pressed against her ear. 'She won't notice if I leave.' Arizona thought as she walked to the front door. Before the blonde got the chance to put her hand on the door handle Callie's arm was wrapped around her waist. "Can you hold on a second, mom? Meredith is calling me." Callie asked. Arizona rolled her eyes at the mention of Callie's mother. Callie hung up and wrapped her other arm around the blonde's waist.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Home."

"Arizona, don't be like that."

"Callie, I just want to lie in bed and be held. You aren't going to hold me so I'm just going to go home and cuddle with Rupert."

"You're cheating on me with Rupert?"

"You gave him to me."

"Yeah I know, that stupid bear cost me thirty buck."

"Regardless of how much he cost he still cuddles with me more than you. Now if you'll excuse me." Arizona turned away from the brunette to try to open the door but was stopped again by Callie pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Arizona. I promise I'll go upstairs right now and cuddle with you."

"And you'll rub my back too."

"What? That wasn't-fine I'll rub your back too. You head upstairs and I'll take care of these guys."

"Okay, hurry though."

Arizona kissed Callie's cheek before running back upstairs. Callie sighed and grabbed her wallet from the sweatshirt pocket. "This will cost three hundred." The older woman said before Callie had the chance to ask. The brunette pulled out three one hundred dollar bills and placed them on the counter. "As soon as you're done take it and go. Thank you." Callie said before joining the blonde upstairs. To Callie's surprise Arizona was already back in the oversized sweatshirt. Callie took off her sweatshirt and shorts before crawling into bed with her girlfriend. Arizona immediately shimmied backwards so her back was pressed firmly against Callie's front. The brunette wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and somehow managed to pull her closer.

"I'm sorry." Arizona whispered.

"For what?"

"For acting like a spoiled brat. You know how I get the morning after a party." Arizona flipped around and faced Callie.

"It's okay I'm the one who spoiled you."

"Yeah, you and your damn cuddles have turned me into a spoiled bitch."

"Hey, you're not a spoiled bitch. You're a spoiled princess." Callie watched as the blonde in front of her blushed.

"I love you, Calliope

"I love you too, Arizona."

The blonde leaned in and pressed her lips against her girlfriend's. The kiss lasted a few minutes before Callie pulled away for air. Arizona tangled her fingers in the brunette's hair and pressed their lips together in a more heated kiss than the first. Callie was a little taken back by the early morning make out session, usually Arizona waited until noon to tease Callie. Arizona removed her hands from Callie's hair and moved them down to the brunette's stomach.

The blonde ran her hands all over Callie's body as she kissed down the brunette's neck. Callie watched in amazement as her beautiful girlfriend, who most of the school wanted to sleep with, kissed down her body. Arizona pushed Callie's hip down so the brunette was lying on her back.

"Ready for another go? Maybe we can actually have sex?"

"Y-Yeah." Callie mumbled, amazed that they were actually going to have sex.

Arizona smiled and leaned down to kiss Callie one more time. The kiss seemed to only last seconds before Arizona positioned herself between her girlfriend's legs. The blonde kissed the inside of Callie's thighs before attempting to please the brunette. As Callie prepared for the moment she had waited six months for the front door slammed shut, stopping Arizona.

"CALLIOPE! GET DOWN HERE NOW." Carlos' screamed from downstairs.

"Oh shit!" Callie yelled which caused Arizona to practically fly off the bed to gather her clothes.

"I-I'm sorry, Arizona. They weren't supposed to be home until Tuesday." Callie said as she gathered her own clothes.

"It's okay…I just wish we could have you know."

Callie frowned as she watched the blonde get dressed, she disappointed Arizona yet again. Once the two were both changed into day clothes they starred at each other for a few seconds. "I should get going before they come up here and kill you." Arizona awkwardly shrugged. "Yeah…maybe I can stop by your place tonight?" Callie asked hoping to spend the night with the blonde. "I'd like that." Arizona walked over and kissed Callie yet again; the kiss would have lasted as long as possible but Carols screamed for his daughter again.

"I love you." Arizona whispered as she pulled away from Callie.

"I love you too. Text me when you get home." Callie whispered back as she approached her bedroom door. Callie made sure Arizona was out the window before she walked downstairs.

When Callie reached the bottom of the stairs her father was pacing back and forth while her mother sat on the couch. As she watched her father pace back and forth Callie couldn't help but notice the great job the cleaning crew had done. "Calliope, come here." Carols whispered as he continued to pace back and forth. The brunette slowly approached her father while taking deep breaths.

"Calliope, Father Donovan has informed me of some very disappointing news." Immediately a thousand things Callie had done raced through her mind.

"What did he say?"

"He informed me that you haven't been to church since we've been gone. Is there a reason why?"

"I-I uh…I've just been so busy trying to keep up with school and the house while you guys have been gone." Callie managed to blurt out. The real reason why she hadn't gone to church was a perky, smart and absolutely beautiful blonde.

"I see, well please try to attend at least one service while we're gone this week."

"You're leaving again?"

"Unfortunately. Your mother's client is being extradited to Texas and I'm going with her."

"Oh…so I'll be alone for another week?"

"Yes, I'm so sorry Calliope."

Carlos gave his daughter an apologetic smile before walking in the living room and sitting down beside his wife. Just as Callie approached the stairs her phone buzzed loudly in her pocket; the brunette was surprised to see a group message fill the screen.

Mer: Anyone up for breakfast? Normal place?

Cristina: I'm in

Izzie: Me too

Callie responded with 'Same here' and walked back downstairs. Callie grabbed her car keys and said goodbye to her parents before walking out to her car. After a short drive Callie pulled into their normal breakfast place. Callie quickly got out of the car and walked in to see Meredith sitting in a booth with Cristina.

"You would not believe the morning I had." Callie said as she slid in the booth.

"My mother is pregnant at the age of 42." Meredith said not looking up from the menu.

"I have a B in my advanced chem class at the college." Cristina said taking a sip of her coffee.

"I tried having sex with Arizona twice and both attempts failed."

"What?" Meredith and Cristina both asked at the same time.

"Last night things were going great; we were in my room, making out. Just when we were about to do it some stupid freshman stumbled into my room and completely killed the mood. And then this morning we were literally a second away from making it happen when my parents came home. They've been gone for two weeks and they decide to come home when I'm about to have sex with Arizona. Out of all the days."

"Hey guys what did I miss?" Izzie asked as she slid in beside Callie.

"Torres and Robbins still haven't sealed the deal and Mer's mom is knocked up."

"Well…guys this is….yeah…." Izzie nervously looked around trying to brush off the news.

"Here is your breakfast, ladies." A tall skinny man said as he sat down each of the girl's breakfasts in front of them.

"How did he-."

"I ordered for you guys. My mom is pregnant."

The four girls talked about everything that was happening in their lives plus the shared stress of exams. When they were done all attention went to Meredith and her hypnotic state thanks to her mother's unexpected pregnancy.

"When this kid is 17 I'll be 34. How did this happen?"

"Mer, you know how this happened." Cristina said proudly at her best friend.

"Maybe Ellis and Richard planned for this." Izzie said.

"They're just so old and let's face it the baby will probably die before it's born or if it is born it will have mental problems. My mother could barely handle me, how is she supposed to take care of a child with mental problems?"

"Try to be positive. Maybe the baby will be perfectly healthy." Izzie said, trying to lift the mood.

"Whatever happens we'll be here for you, Meredith." Callie said. Meredith gave Callie a sad smile as they exited the booth.

* * *

When Meredith got home Ellis was sobbing on the couch while Richard did his best to comfort his wife. Not wanting Ellis to take out her frustrations, Meredith slipped upstairs to her room where she planned to sleep for the rest of the day. When the blonde walked into her room she was surprised to see Derek sitting on her bed.

"Hey, I was wondering when you would come home." Derek said as he stood up and wrapped Meredith in a hug.

"I was out with the girls."

"I figured you were." Derek tried to pull away from the hug but was stopped by Meredith's arms wrapped around his torso.

"Everything okay, Mer?"

"My mom's pregnant."

"What? How is-why is-what?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do."

"I think Richard and Ellis are the ones who don't know what they're going to do."

"She's going to love that baby so much."

"That's typically what happens when you have kids."

"It's not fair, Derek." Meredith whispered holding back tears.

"What do you mean, Mer?"

"She's going to love that baby so much just because it's Richard's baby. It'll be the child she's always wanted."

Meredith broke down and sobbed into Derek's chest. Derek rubbed his girlfriend's back as she soaked his favorite t-shirt. After what felt like an eternity Meredith stopped crying and let go of Derek. The blonde stumbled over to her bed and climbed under the blanket. Once the blanket was completely covering her, Meredith started to cry again. Derek did his best to comfort the crying girl but there was no use. Derek was genuinely worried that Meredith would cry herself to death. As he continued to worry he thought of the only person who could stop Meredith's crying. Derek quickly pulled out his phone and called Cristina.

"What do you want?"

"Meredith won't stop crying and I'm really worried about her. Can you come help?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in ten."

Cristina was there in five minutes. She also snuck past Richard and Ellis to reach Meredith's room. She opened the door slowly and was met by Meredith's sobs and Derek rubbing the blonde's back. Cristina walked into the room, she made sure to take a second to assess the situation.

"Okay McDreamy, it's time to leave." Cristina said as she motioned for Derek to leave.

"Are you sure I can't help?"

"Yes I'm sure. I'm the only one who can fix this."

"How do you know you're the only one who can fix this?"

"Because, I'm her person."

 **Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter wasn't that great, I had no idea how to start this story. Review, follow or fav if you want me to continue this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Breakfast is ready boys and girls!" Carolyn yelled up the stairs. Derek and Mark both groaned at the same time. "I have no motivation to get up." Derek said as he pulled the blanket over his head. "I do. The first game of the season is tonight!" Mark excitedly announced as he grabbed fresh clothes out of his overnight bag. "Oh yeah. I'll be there." Derek mumbled as he searched through his dresser to find clean clothes. Mark changed into jeans and a tank top before going downstairs for breakfast. Derek took off his muscle shirt and boxers to change into a long sleeved shirt and jeans.

"Morning boys." Carolyn said as she placed a plate of waffles on the table.

"Morning mom."

"Morning Mrs. S."

"You two didn't stay up too late did you?"

"Of course not. The first game of the season is today."

"We'll be there cheering you on, Mark." Amelia said as she entered the kitchen.

"You're not wearing his jersey." Derek said before Amelia got to sit down beside Mark.

"Please Mark? It'll make my friends so jealous."

"Sorry Amy, Addison is wearing it."

"Ugh fine."

Soon after Amelia came down Kathleen, Liz and Nancy joined. As soon as Derek finished his breakfast a car beeped outside. "That's Meredith. Let's go Mark." Derek quickly got up and threw his dirty plate in the sink. Mark tossed his plate in the sink and sprinted after Derek. The boys climbed into the backseat of Meredith SUV that Richard had given her for her sixteenth birthday.

"Hey guys." Meredith said as Mark closed the car door.

"Thanks for picking us up, Mer. Mom has to take the car to work today."

"You're welcome, Der."

"Are you ready for the game tonight, Mark?" Cristina asked.

"I'm pumped for it! You coming tonight, Yang?"

"Yes I am."

"She'll be wearing Owen's jersey and letterman."

"Sounds like you two are getting pretty serious." Derek said.

"We're just friends." Cristina said with a giant smile on her face.

After a few minutes of driving Meredith pulled into the schools parking lot. Mark practically sprinted into the school while Meredith, Derek and Cristina walked in. Mark excitedly flung his locker door open. Inside his messy locker were two jerseys with the number 24 on them, one white and the other blue with Seattle Grace written on the front. Mark quickly took the blue jersey off its hook and slid it over his tank top.

"Looking good, Sloan." A familiar voice said. Mark turned to see Addison leaning against the locker beside him.

"Have you looked in the mirror?" Mark leaned down and pressed his lips against Addison's. The two pulled away with smiles on their faces.

"This is for you." Mark pulled the white jersey off its hook and handed it to Addison. The redhead quickly slid the jersey on and laughed at how big it was on her. Addison pulled a hair tie off her wrist, balled up the hem of the jersey and tied it.

"It's still pretty big but now it doesn't look like a dress." Addison giggled.

The two continued to talk in the hallway until the first bell rang forcing them to go to their classes. Mark walked into government class while Addison walked to chemistry class.

* * *

Callie sat in the front of Mrs. Robbins' anatomy class. Mrs. Robbins, a younger woman with bright blue eyes and a smile that could make the saddest person smile. Callie always felt a little strange sitting in her class and calling her Mrs. Robbins instead of Barbara.

"Today class we have a special speaker coming in from Seattle Grace Memorial Hospital. Mrs. Ellis Webber is the chief of surgery. Please give her all your attention and respect when she gets here."

Mrs. Robbins sat back in her chair and joined in waiting for Ellis to lecture them. Callie quickly pulled her phone out of her sweatshirt pocket and texted Meredith.

Callie: Your mom is here lecturing us today

Mer: Oh god

Mer: Callie I can't face her, not today

Callie: Just play sick for the period

Mer: I probably will. Thanks for the heads up

Meredith wanted to slam her head against her desk when she read Callie's text. Instead she tried to focus on Mr. Bridge's government lesson. Halfway through class Mark threw a paper ball at Meredith which bounced off her cheek and onto her desk. 'Open it' Mark mouthed as Mr. Bridge continued with the lesson. Meredith slowly unraveled the ball and read it over a few times.

 _Okay so I'm going to ask Addison to homecoming and this is what I'm thinking:_

 _I make her a pan of brownies and put a little card on top that says "We can be the sweetest couple at homecoming" what do you think?_

 _Do cupcakes instead. Addison doesn't like brownies that much._

Meredith balled the paper back up and threw it back at Mark. Mark read his friend's response and gave Meredith thumbs up before putting the paper in his wallet. Soon after the homecoming plan the bell rang and everyone practically sprinted out of the classroom.

As Meredith walked back to her locker she suddenly felt someone slam into her shoulder. Meredith looked back to see April Kepner with watery eyes shaking her head. April looked away from Meredith and immediately ran when Jackson Avery walked beside Meredith. Jackson looked down to Meredith and shook his head. "I'm so sorry, Meredith. She's just upset." Jackson said before continuing after his thought to be girlfriend. Meredith shook the situation off and continued to her locker.

The blonde placed her books back in her locker before walking to anatomy class. Before walking in Meredith took a deep breath, trying to prepare herself. Meredith walked to the middle table and sat down beside Arizona. "Are you ready for this?" Arizona whispered to Meredith. "Not really." Meredith mumbled while starring at the table. The bell rang and everyone in the room stopped talking as Ellis walked to the front of the room.

"Good morning everyone. My name is Ellis Webber and I am the chief of surgery at Seattle Grace Memorial Hospital. Many of you probably know my daughter, Meredith."

"She's in this class." Mrs. Robbins announced. Meredith tried to hide her face while Arizona wanted to scream at her mother.

"Meredith come up-."

Ellis suddenly stopped talking and placed her hand on Mrs. Robbins' desk. "Mrs. Webber, are you okay?" Mrs. Robbins asked. Ellis shook her head before collapsing on the ground. Meredith quickly ran to her mother who was drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Mom, what's going on? Tell me what's wrong?"

"I don't know how far along I am." Ellis whispered.

"Call 911 now." Meredith calmly said to Mrs. Robbins. The older blonde already had the phone to her ear.

"Mer, I'm going to pass out in a few moments. When you get to the hospital call Richard. And Meredith, I love you."

"I love you too mom. You're going to be okay."

A few minutes later the paramedics arrived and too Ellis to the hospital. Meredith was still in shock as she followed close behind the ambulance. When they reached Seattle Grace Meredith ran through the ER doors like she had done since she was four. The blonde quickly made her way to Webber's office while trying to think of what to say. She knocked hard on the door once before barging into her stepfather's office.

"Meredith? What are you doing here?"

"Mom is in the ER. She passed out during the lecture." Meredith said almost breathless.

Without hesitation Richard quickly brushed past Meredith and went down to the ER. Meredith closed Richard's door before walking to her mother's office. Before reaching the office the blonde stood in the middle of the catwalk. She looked down to see residents, attendings and interns running around like crazy; she couldn't help but wonder if they were going to take care of her mother. "You know when you were little, Richard would hold you on his shoulders and tell you 'one day all of this will be yours.' And you would laugh and squeal." A familiar voice said; Meredith turned around to see Catherine Avery standing beside her.

"I don't remember that."

"You we're so tiny now look at you. You could be a model."

"No I couldn't. I like bee-bread; I like bread too much to be a model." Meredith mumbled.

"Enjoy the beer while your liver can still handle it."

Catherine patted Meredith on the shoulder before walking away. Meredith smiled and shook her head; she spent way too much time at the hospital. Instead of going to her mother's office Meredith decided to hang out in the ER. As she walked through the lobby she noticed a man standing in front of the information desk. "Meredith Grey? Her mother is Ellis Webber, her stepfather is Richard Webber?" The man said practically leaning over the desk. "I'm sorry, sir. If you aren't family I can't tell you any personal information."

"Alex?" Meredith asked as she walked towards the man.

"There you are Mer." Alex said as he wrapped Meredith in a hug. Meredith immediately wrapped her arms around Alex.

"What are you doing here, Alex?"

"Izzie called and said your mom passed out and you went with her. I told her I would come check and make sure you were okay."

"I'm good I was just heading to check on my mom."

"I'll go with you if you want." Alex said as the two pulled away.

"Let's go."

Meredith led Alex back to the ER; she left Alex for a second to find out where her mother was. Meredith walked to the nurses' station and asked her favorite nurse, Carla, where her mother was. "She's in OR 4 undergoing a…." Carla stopped and read the computer screen a few times over. "Carla, what is it?" Meredith said with concern visible in her voice. "An open heart surgery." Carla said her voice was barely a whisper. Meredith's stomach felt like it dropped eight hundred feet and her heart felt like it was going to explode. "Can she…will she be okay? Will the baby be okay?" Meredith stumbled over her words. "I don't know, Mere. We'll have to see how she does in post op."

Meredith walked away from the desk and fell into Alex's arms, catching the punk off guard. "She's having an open heart surgery. They don't know if she'll be okay or the baby." The blonde whispered into Alex's chest causing Alex's heart to break.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to stay here until she's done with the surgery."

"Okay then I'm staying with you."

"Alex you don't have-."

"I'm staying with you, Mer. You need someone right now." Meredith pulled away and wiped the tears away.

"Let's go sit in the waiting room."

Meredith walked towards the waiting room and Alex followed close behind.

* * *

"Guys Alex just texted me and said Ellis is having open heart surgery." Izzie announced at the lunch table. Everyone at the table stopped eating and turned their attention to Izzie.

"I have to go to the hospital." Derek quickly stood up but was brought back down by Cristina's hand gripping his wrist.

"We can't go to the hospital. If we go Mer will just get upset and cry and worry even more about her mom. Is that what you want, Derek?"

"Of course not but….this just isn't fair."

"If you want to be a neurosurgeon you have to learn that life isn't fair."

"So what do we do guys?" Izzie asked looking at her friends.

"We go to the game, cheer for Mark and then go to Callie's for another party." Cristina said.

"So that's what we're doing?" Izzie asked again, she looked to Derek for confirmation.

"Yeah, that's what we're doing."

* * *

Callie sat in eighth period study hall staring at Arizona. Callie was in the front row closest to the door while Arizona was sitting on the opposite side of the classroom. The brunette pulled out her phone and texted the blonde.

Callie: Look up and to the left

Arizona smiled at the screen before following Callie's instructions. Arizona was met by Callie making kissy faces at her.

Zona: Come over here and kiss meeeee

Callie: We could sneak out to my car and make out again

Zona: As soon as the bell rings we're sprinting out to your car and going home

Callie: You got it babe

For the rest of the period the two starred at the clock. Once the bell rang Callie was out the door and outside in seconds and Arizona followed close behind. When the car doors were shut Arizona leaned over and kissed Callie's neck. The brunette groaned as she tried to pull out of the parking lot with Arizona's lips on her neck, cheeks and lips. "Arizona you have to stop before I wreck us." Callie giggled while Arizona continued to kiss her.

"I can't help it, Callie. How is it that even with your parents gone we haven't seen each other that much?"

"Probably because of the tests, overload of homework and well life."

"Let's just forget about that stuff tonight." Arizona kissed Callie's cheek one last time before fully sitting in her seat.

Ten minutes later Callie pulled into her driveway. Arizona practically jumped out of the car and ran up to the front door. The brunette pulled her keys out of the ignition and spun them around her fingers as she approached Arizona. "Callie, hurry its cold out!" Arizona whimpered as she rubbed her arms to add emphasis. "Don't worry we'll get inside and cuddle." Callie unlocked the door and was pulled inside by Arizona.

Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's neck and brought their bodies closer. Callie leaned in and kissed her girlfriend passionately as she tried to take her jacket off. Arizona pulled away with a devilish smirk on her face. "So we're taking our clothes off now?" The blonde whispered before pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it on the floor. Callie's mouth went dry when she looked Arizona up and down. "Come on, let's go upstairs." Arizona whispered as she grabbed Callie's hand and slowly walked upstairs.

Arizona took her jeans off and climbed into her girlfriend's bed. Callie couldn't believe that Arizona was almost naked in her bed while they were home alone with no chance of Carlos and Lucia returning. "Callie?" the blonde's voice broke the brunette away from her thoughts. "What Arizona?" Callie looked at the blonde like a deer in the headlights. "I asked if you're coming to bed." Arizona ran her hand over on the empty side of the bed. "Oh, yeah." Callie took off her clothes and slid in beside the blonde. Arizona immediately climbed into the brunette's arms and rested her head on Callie's chest.

"I love listening to your heartbeat." The blonde whispered.

"Why?"

"It's so calming and it's nice to listen to the heart that only beats for me." They both giggled as Arizona started to run her index finger over Callie's collar bone.

They stayed in the position until Arizona sat up and placed her hands on the spot underneath Callie's bellybutton. The blonde looked down and smiled at Callie, who looked a little tense. "Everything okay, Calliope?" Arizona whispered as she continued to rub her girlfriend's lower abdomen. The brunette groaned as she covered her face with her arms, she really didn't know if she could handle anymore of Arizona's treatment.

"Calliope?" Arizona whispered in her sweetest most innocent voice.

"Yeah?"

"Are we going to sleep together tonight?"

"I-uh…do you want to?"

"Of course I do. I've wanted to since we started dating."

"Really?"

Arizona nodded her head as she bit her lip and looked down at the brunette. Callie slid her hands up the blonde's thighs, up her toned stomach and to her perky breasts. The blonde threw her head back and moaned softly as the brunette below her massaged her breasts. Arizona reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. "Whoops." Arizona giggled as she slid the bra off her arms and tossed it on the floor. Callie grinned as she watched Arizona lie down beside her. The brunette quickly climbed on top of Arizona and kissed her lips sweetly. Arizona grabbed Callie's wrist and slid it down her body as they continued to kiss.

"Callie, we have to talk about-shit sorry!" A voice said hut was muffled by the door slamming.

"Who was that?!"Arizona yelled as she covered herself.

"I have no idea. No one was supposed to come over."

Callie quickly got redressed and walked out into the hall where she was greeted by Addison. "Callie, I am so sorry. I know you guys have waited a long time to do that and I just barged in and ruined the moment." Addison looked genuinely sorry for interrupting their moment.

"It's okay, we can always try again. So what do you need to talk about?"

"I still haven't told Mark that we're moving to California."

"Addison you have to tell him."

"I know but everything is finally going great for us. He's so happy now that he's living with Derek and he is the hero of the lacrosse team. I'm afraid if I tell him everything will fall apart."

"Well you can't not tell him and just be gone one day."

"I know but he's so happy."

"I know it's hard but you have to tell him and who knows maybe a long distance relationship will work with you guys."

"I hope it does, I really like him."

"I'm sure everything will work out. I hate to sound like a bitch but can you go so I can try to you know…" Callie looked back towards her bedroom door and smiled.

"Oh yeah. I'm still really sorry for that."

"It's cool. We'll see you at the game, right?"

"Yeah, I'll save a row for us."

Callie watched as Addison turned away and walked downstairs. The brunette quickly walked back into her bedroom to find Arizona wearing one of her t-shirts that was two sizes too big on her with her phone pressed against her ear. "Yeah mom. No we're working on this project for anatomy. Come on its Friday, please let me stay over. You want to speak to Mrs. Torres?" Arizona looked up to Callie for guidance. Callie climbed back into bed and took the phone from her girlfriend. Callie cleared her throat and raised her voice an octave to sound like her mother. "Hello Mrs. Robbins, this is Lucia Torres. Yes it is fine that Arizona stays over. You have a nice night too." Callie handed the phone back to the blonde. A few minutes later Arizona told her mother goodnight and that she loved her.

"Thanks for letting me stay over, Ms. Torres."

"No problem Ms. Robbins." Callie leaned over and kissed Arizona's cheek.

"Who interrupted us?"

"It was Addison. She needed to talk about Mark."

"Has she told him about moving yet?"

"No not yet. She's afraid that if she tells him it'll ruin everything."

"That's sad. I hope we're never in that situation."

"I hope so too."

"Come on let's get ready for the game."

* * *

"Okay, boys tonight is the first game of the season. So let's start off strong and win this. Hands in." Coach Mather's announced as the boys put their hands on top of one another's. "Eagles on three!" Mark said as before the team counted down. "One, two, three, Eagles!" The boys yelled. Everyone grabbed their helmets and sticks before running out onto the field.

"Look there's Mark and Owen!" Addison said hitting Cristina's arm.

"I have eyes, Addison. I see them."

"Look at how cute they look!"

"They're wearing shoulder pads, jerseys, shorts and shoes. How are those cute?"

"Because they are our boyfriends and they look cute all the time. And you look pretty cute wearing Owen's letterman."

"Leave the lesbian flirting to me." Arizona said as she sat down beside Cristina.

"I don't know if I can you're pretty cute, Robbins." Addison said adjusting Mark's letterman jacket.

"Watch it down there, Montgomery." Callie snarled as she wrapped an arm around Arizona.

When the game started everyone sat at the edge of their seats watching Mark face off against number 56 from North Ridge. Once the whistle blew Mark scooped the ball and quickly threw it to Owen. Within seconds Owen scored the first goal of the game which caused everyone in the stands to cheer, Cristina cheered exceptionally loud.

After the first quarter Seattle Grace was winning five to nothing; Mark and Owen were benched so they could rest for the next quarter. Ten minutes into the second quarter Alex walked out of nowhere and sat down beside Owen.

"Hey Alex is here. Where's Izzie?" Cristina asked.

"More like where is Meredith? Someone needs to be with her." Arizona said.

"I think I see Derek and Meredith." Addison said looking towards the parking lot.

Soon enough Meredith and Derek walked up and joined their friends in the stands.

"How's Mark been?" Derek asked.

"He's been great. Mark and Owen make a great team." Addison said.

"How's Ellis?" Cristina whispered into Derek's ear.

"She's stable for now. They still don't know exactly what caused her to faint, but whatever it was caused her to have a heart attack."

"What about the baby?"

"It was in distress for a little bit but the doctors got it under control."

"How's Meredith?" Arizona whispered to Derek.

"I'm fine."

"Mer, if you need any-."

"I don't need anything. I'm fine and my family is fine."

 **Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is so long I couldn't find a good spot to end the chapter. Anyway I hope you like it, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Homecoming tickets will be on sale during lunch from today to Friday. The theme this year is the roaring twenties. Everyone have a great day." The monotone voice said over the loud speaker on Monday morning. Immediately everyone in the class room started talking about their plans for homecoming. Cristina sat back and rolled her eyes, she always thought homecoming and prom were stupid.

"I heard Karev is going to ask Stevens by putting sticky notes all over her car." A sophomore Cristina had never seen before said to his friend.

"That's too much effort. I'm going to ask Marissa by throwing a baseball at her."

"I think I'm going to try and ask Callie. Do you think she'd go with me?"

"Pshhh no way. She's a junior and we're sophomores. Even though we are just a year below them we are at the same level as freshman."

"But I really like her. We're in the same AP history class, she seems really cool."

"You can try but she'll say no."

The bell rang ending the boy's conversation and leaving Cristina entertained. Cristina walked to her locker and was surprised when an envelope was sticking out of one of the slits in the locker. She quickly tore the envelope out before throwing her books in her locker. "What's that?" Addison asked as she walked up beside her friend. "I have no idea." Cristina replied as she opened the envelope.

 _I know you think I'm a dumb jock and you probably want to hit me with a rock_

 _I know you think I'm dumber than a bag of rocks_

 _But you're smarter than any doctor_

 _So please be my doctor at homecoming_

 _-Owen_

"I think I just got asked to homecoming." Cristina said as she handed the letter to Addison. "This is really sweet. Owen isn't the most poetic guy but this is really cute." Addison handed the letter back to Cristina. "So are you going to say yes?" Cristina shrugged her shoulders even though she knew she would tell Owen yes. "I'll give him my answer in Pre Calc." Cristina said before closing her locker and walking to the math room.

When she walked in Owen was sitting on his desk talking to his bestfriend, Teddy. Cristina walked over and stood beside Teddy; the tall blonde smiled at Cristina. "I'll give you guys a minute." Teddy walked away leaving Cristina and Owen alone in the back of the room.

"I uh…I got your note." Cristina said as she folded her arms over her chest.

"I know you think homecoming is stupid but-."

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes Owen Hunt, I will go to homecoming with you."

Owen smiled from ear to ear and picked Cristina up in a hug. "That a boy, Owen!" One of Owen's friends yelled from the front of the class room, everyone in the class started cheering. Owen placed Cristina back on the ground and kissed her forehead. "Mr. Hunt, Ms. Yang, do I need to write you both up for PDA?" Mr. Allen asked as he walked into the room. "No Sir, we're fine." Owen said before sitting down in his seat; "No Sir, we're fine." Cristina repeated as she sat in her seat.

* * *

Addison sat down at lunch with Cristina, Arizona, Callie and Derek. The redhead was surprised that Mark didn't greet her at her locker in the morning; she was also surprised that he skipped every class they had together.

"Derek, did Mark say anything about me to you?"

"Nothing out of the usual."

"Did he say he was mad at me?"

"No."

"Cristina, Arizona, Callie, did he say anything to you guys?"

"No." The three girls all said at the same time.

Addison leaned back in her chair and starred at the table, she was really worried Mark was angry at her. Derek, Cristina, Callie and Arizona all smiled at each other as they watched the redhead worry for nothing. "Let's go get our lunch." Cristina said causing Arizona, Callie and Addison to get up and stand in the lunch line. Derek sat at the table and waited for his bestfriend to show up and ease the redhead's worries.

"Addison isn't too worried is she?" Mark's voice said as he sat down beside Derek.

"She thinks you're mad at her. How's Meredith?"

"She's good. After we iced the cupcakes she left to go to the hospital."

"Did she mention why she hasn't been answering my texts or calls?"

"She's trying to take care of her family, Derek. I understand you love her but she needs some time alone."

"I just-."

"Here she comes."

Mark quickly sat the container that held two cupcakes I front of Addison's seat. Addison's eyes lit up when she saw Mark sitting at the table smiling at her. The redhead sat her salad down on the table before questioning the container. "Mark what is this?" She asked, waiting for permission to open the container. "Open it and find out." Mark, Derek, Callie, Arizona and Cristina watched as the redhead lifted the pink lid off the container. She lifted the note up and smiled as soon as she read the first word.

"Yes!" Addison yelped as she practically threw herself over Derek to get to Mark.

"Homecoming date, check." Mark said with a sly smile.

* * *

On Wednesday afternoon Arizona sat in English class extremely annoyed at Callie. Left and right girls were getting asked to homecoming while Arizona waited impatiently for Callie to ask her. As Arizona typed her last paragraph on her research paper, she felt her phone vibrate. She unlocked the screen to see her previous conversation with Callie.

Callie: Dinner tonight at my place?

Zona: Cant

Callie: Why not?

Zona: Busy

Callie: Arizona what's wrong?

Zona: Nothing. Forget it

Callie: Please come to dinner with me

Suddenly it hit Arizona. Callie was going to ask her to homecoming.

Zona: Fine but it better be the best dinner I've ever had

Callie: Trust me it will be

For the last three periods of the day Arizona was on cloud nine. She sat in each class with sparkly eyes and a dreamy smile. Once eight period came Arizona couldn't stand the thought of being close to Callie but not be able to hug or kiss her; the blonde took out her phone and texted the brunette.

Zona: Let's get out of here

Callie: Where do you want to go?

Zona: Your house

Callie: Right now?

Zona: Yes right now! Meet me at your car in five minutes

Callie: Sounds like a plan

Arizona asked the substitute teacher if she could use the restroom. A few minutes after Arizona reached Callie's car the brunette walked up to the blonde and kissed her gently. After Callie pulled away Arizona blushed harder than she had ever blushed before. As Callie started to drive Arizona noticed that the brunette was driving away from town instead of into it.

"Calliope, where are we going?"

"We're going out tonight."

"But you said we're having dinner at your house."

"I changed my mind." Callie said with a proud tone lurking in her voice.

"I'm cold." Arizona said rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

"I have a spare sweatshirt in the back."

Arizona looked to the backseat and smiled when she saw the black hoodie. Arizona reached in the back and grabbed the sweatshirt; she quickly put it on and embraced its warmth. "You let me wear this on our first date." The blonde whispered as she brought the collar to her nose and inhaled Callie's perfume. "It is. I remember how cute you looked that night. You were wearing this white t-shirt that looked like it was straight out of a 1960s stoner movie. Your hair was down in these adorable curly waves but you put it into a ponytail when it started to rain." Arizona took note of how much Callie was smiling as she remembered their first date.

"You said we were going to go ice skating. When we got to the skating rink it was closed for cleaning. So then we drove around until we found this tiny little diner out in the middle of nowhere. We hate probably the most romantic yet greasiest dinner I've ever had and then the waitress told us about a drive in a few miles away."

"There were like three other cars there. We climbed into the backseat and you we're freezing. I took my sweatshirt off and gave it to you. I remember you told me you had never watched 50 First Dates and then you laid your head on my shoulder. I'd never felt more scared in my life."

"The movie was a little more than halfway over when it started to rain. I honestly felt like the rest of the world didn't exist." Arizona whispered while looking out the window; it looked like it was going to rain.

"Once the movie ended we drove around for like two hours and just talked."

"You walked me up to my front porch at three in the morning. I kissed you and you almost fell backwards into the rose bush."

Both Callie and Arizona laughed at the memory. Just as Arizona stopped laughing Callie pulled into a parking lot of a tiny little diner out in the middle of nowhere. "Stay here." Callie said before kissing Arizona's cheek and getting out of the car. Moments later the brunette returned with a bag filled with food and two milkshakes. "Chocolate or vanilla?" Callie asked as she held the two cups up. "Chocolate." Arizona said as Callie handed her the cup. Callie pulled out of the parking lot and continued driving. Arizona noticed Callie's hand was resting on her thigh; the blonde reached over and held Callie's hand. The brunette looked over at the adorable blonde beside her and smiled.

Pretty soon the brunette pulled up to the drive in. "Look at what's playing." Callie said pointing to the sign above the box office. Arizona looked to where Callie was pointing to see the glowing sign.

 ** _'Arizona Robbins as Callie Torres' date in Homecoming'_**

"Yes! Yes Callie Yes!" Arizona yelled; she threw her arms around the brunette's neck and kissed her cheek. The brunette drove into the center of the lot and placed the car in park. Arizona watched as the brunette rolled down her window and started waving. Within seconds the intro to 50 First Dates started to play. Callie carefully climbed into the backseat and Arizona followed. The blonde grabbed the bag of food from the front seat and sat it down in her lap; the blonde rested her head on Callie's shoulder as they ate and watched the movie.

Halfway through the movie it started to rain. Callie wrapped an arm around Arizona and kissed the top of her head. After the movie ended they drove around for a while talking about pretty much everything they could think of. Since they had school the next morning the brunette dropped the blonde off at her house at one in the morning. Callie walked Arizona to her porch; she attempted to kiss the blonde goodnight but was stopped by Arizona putting her hand over Callie's face.

"Stay the night." Arizona demanded as she wrapped her arms around the brunette.

"What if your parents walk in and see us in bed?"

"My mom wouldn't bring it up; it would embarrass her too much."

"Okay but if we get caught it's on you."

Arizona quickly kissed Callie before entering the house. The blonde looked around just to make sure her parents were asleep. Once she was positive the coast was clear, Arizona lead Callie to her bedroom. They both stripped down to their underwear and curled up in bed. Arizona was the little spoon, Callie was the big spoon.

* * *

"Cristina, I'm freaking out. What if she says no?" Derek asked as he paced back and forth in the hospital lobby with his phone pressed to his ear.

"Calm down McDreamy, she'll say yes."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm her person and she told me this is her dream proposal."

"Great so when I ask her to marry me I'll have to come up with something completely different."

"Exactly, but don't worry I'll be there to help you plan it out."

"Thanks Cristina. Oh I gotta go I think I see her walking down the hall."

Derek quickly hung up and waited for Meredith to get closer. Once she was close enough Derek waved her towards him. "What are you doing here, Derek?" Meredith asked as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. "I had to come see my amazing girlfriend." McDreamy said as he pulled away from his girlfriend. Right on cue the elevator doors opened and Derek pulled Meredith inside. Each wall of the elevator was covered with pictures and little notes.

"Derek what is this?" Meredith questioned as Derek plucked a picture off the wall.

"This was our first football game we went to." Derek walked over and plucked a sticky note off the wall.

"This was the note you put on my desk in Chemistry class. The same note that made me want to get to know you."

"And this is the first picture we ever took together." Derek held up an awkward picture of Meredith with her arms wrapped around Derek tight while McDreamy stood with his arms at his side.

"Look at you!" Meredith squealed as she looked at the pictures around the elevator.

"Derek why did you do all this?"

"Because, I wanted to ask you an important question."

"Which is?"

Derek got down on one knee and held out a homecoming ticket.

"Meredith Grey, will you make me the happiest teenage boy in Seattle and go to homecoming with me?"

"Derek you are ridiculous for doing this. But I will go with you."

Derek stood up and wrapped Meredith in a hug which lifted the blonde off the ground. "Derek you're suffocating me." Meredith whispered as Derek continued to hug her. "Sorry, Mer." Derek quickly put the blonde back on the ground.

"My mom is going to take a million pictures of us together."

"Is it wrong I'm kind of excited for that?"

"Not at all."

* * *

"He still hasn't asked me yet." Izzie whispered to Addison as they sat in the library.

"He probably will tonight."

"He better! Today is the last day to buy tickets."

"Everyone be quiet! The announcements are on." The librarian said as she turned on the TV. Izzie never understood why there was a flat screen in the library but she wouldn't question it.

Addison lightly slapped Izzie's shoulder when the TV was turned on. Izzie turned her head to see Alex and Teddy on the screen. Teddy started reading off the announcements while Alex sat beside her patiently. Once Teddy was done Alex cleared his throat and read the announcements on his paper. "And finally, Izzie Stevens will you go to homecoming with me?" As Alex smiled the screen turned to black and everyone in the library looked at Izzie.

"Go find Alex!" Addison said excitedly. Izzie smiled and ran out of the library in search for Alex. As soon as Izzie walked down the hallway she found Alex and Teddy walking towards her. The blonde took a running start and jumped into Alex's arms, almost making him fall backwards. "Yes Alex I will go to homecoming with you!" She yelled as she kissed her boyfriend's face. "I'm glad, it would have been really awkward if you said no."

 **Hey guys! I wanted to update tonight because I won't have access to my laptop this weekend so instead of making you wait a week I figured just do it now. Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"You boys look so handsome!" Carolyn squealed as Mark and Derek walked down the stairs.

"Thanks Mrs. S."

"Thanks mom. Can you tie this for me?" Derek pointed at the untied tie that rested on his shoulder.

"Yes, Mark I need to tie yours too."

"What's wrong with it?"

"You look like a drunk frat boy." Mark looked down at his tie and raised an eyebrow; he thought he did a pretty good job.

"There you go, Sweetie. Now you Mark." Carolyn quickly untied then retied Mark's tie.

"Okay now that those are fixed let's take pictures! Do a few normal poses and then do whatever weird thing you want."

Mark and Derek just stood beside each other for the first few pictures. Once Carolyn got the normal pictures she wanted Derek and Mark did their possess. Derek jumped into Mark's arms then Mark wrapped his arms around Derek's waist; for the final pose Derek sat on Mark's shoulders while touching the ceiling. "Okay don't hate me but now we have to get pictures with your sisters too." Both Mark and Derek groaned. "Nancy, Kathleen, Liz, Amelia, come down for pictures!" Carolyn yelled while Mark and Derek tried to prepare themselves for more pictures.

The girls quickly ran downstairs but Amelia carefully walked down in her dress. Amelia wore a black dress, the top was made out of lace and the bottom was a scratchy fabric that looked nice. "Lookin' good, Amy." Mark said as he wrapped his arms around Nancy and Liz. "Thanks, you guys don't look too bad either." Amelia wrapped her arms around Derek and Kathleen. Carolyn took what felt like a million pictures before letting the boys go. As Derek opened the door Amelia's date, Norman, stood on the porch. "Normy!" Derek yelled as he pulled the tall skinny boy inside. "Amelia, your date is here." Derek said with a smirk as he patted the boys back.

"Derek, leave him alone." Amelia scowled.

"Okay, okay. Come on Mark, we better get to Callie's house before they start taking pictures."

"Bye boys have fun and be safe!" Carolyn yelled as the boys ran out the door. Carolyn turned to Norman and smiled.

"I don't think we've met before. I'm Carolyn Shepherd."

"Norman Bates. I know it's a seriously unfortunate name." Norman laughed as he shook Carolyn's hand.

"Mom, can you take our pictures? We don't want to be late to dinner."

"Right! Okay you two get close together."

* * *

Callie stood in front of her bedroom mirror adjusting the almost curly waves. "Calliope, Arizona is here!" Lucia called from the bottom of the stairs. "Send her up!" Callie quickly called back. A few seconds later Arizona walked into Callie's room with her hair curled and her dress in a bag.

"You look gorgeous." Callie said before pressing her lips against Arizona's.

"You look beautiful." Arizona whispered before pressing her lips against Callie's. Callie pulled away but wrapped an arm around the blonde to press their bodies together.

"Calliope…"

"Yeah?"

"I love you so much."

"I love you more, Arizona."

"That's not possible."

"Oh it's possible." Arizona giggled and kissed Callie once again. The pair would have continued if Lucia hadn't knocked on Callie's door.

"Are you guys almost ready? Meredith, Derek and Mark are here."

"Yeah mom, we'll be down in a second."

"Don't worry we'll continue this after homecoming." Arizona kissed Callie's lips one last time before changing into her dress.

As Callie put on her dress she couldn't help but watch Arizona adjust her dress. Arizona's dress was a two piece; the top was white lace and the bottom was a black skirt that flew outwards slightly. Callie took note that the skirt and top didn't touch, leaving a few inches of Arizona's abs exposed. "Calliope, stop starring at me." Arizona tried to hide the growing blush on her face. "I can't help it! Have you seen how incredibly beautiful you look in that dress?" Callie said as she adjusted her black dress with sparkles on the chest. "Um have you seen how sexy you look in your dress?"

"I know you guys are in love but can you please get out here?" Meredith's voice called from the outside of Callie's door.

"You heard her, let's go." Arizona whispered before kissing Callie.

When they walked out into the hall Meredith stood in a gold dress with sparkles covering the chest. "You guys look so pretty!" Meredith squealed as she hugged the couple. "You look so pretty!" Arizona squealed back. "You all look pretty! Addison, Cristina, Owen, Izzie and Karev just got here so let's get this show on the road!" Mark barked up the stairs; the three girls all walked out into the front yard. Everyone was surprised to see all the parents that stood in the front yard with their cameras. Cristina's mother and stepfather, Arizona's parents, Callie's parents, Owen's parents, Meredith's parents and Addison's parents all stood pointing their cameras at the group.

"Girls first!" Meredith yelled which caused Mark, Derek, Owen and Alex to groan as they stood off to the side.

The girls all wrapped arms around one another as each parent took pictures with cameras and cellphones. "Okay boys come over!" Addison yelled, the boys walked over and wrapped their arms around their dates. Callie and Arizona did the same causing Daniel and Barbara to grin wildly. After the pictures were taken the girls walked off to the side and watched the boys do strange positions. At one point Owen was sitting on Marks shoulders while Derek and Alex wrapped their arms around Mark.

"Okay boys and girls let's go to dinner." Derek announced as he walked toward the car.

"Have fun guys and please, please be safe." Lucia said.

Everyone said goodbye to their parents as they all climbed into their cars. Meredith, Derek, Mark and Addison climbed into a SUV that Derek's college friend, Marcus, let him drive. Callie and Arizona got into Callie's sports car, Izzie and Alex got in Alex's death trap from 1965 and Owen along with Cristina got into Owen's sports car.

"I'm so excited for tonight!" Izzie squealed.

"It's just a dance, it's nothing special."

"Alex this is our first homecoming together!"

"Yeah and it's Callie, Arizona, Meredith, Derek, Mark and Addison's third."

"Come Alex, tonight will be fun."

"If it's not I have a twelve pack in the trunk."

After a short drive the group arrived at Jimmy's Pizza. "I can't believe we're having pizza as our homecoming dinner." Addison said as they climbed out of Derek's car. "Homecoming is supposed to be fun and pizza is fun." Meredith said. When everyone walked through the door everyone in the restaurant looked at them. "Table for ten." Owen said proudly. After a few minutes of watching the staff put tables together the group all sat down. "Everyone cool with pepperoni and cheese?" Mark asked. Everyone nodded in agreeance.

"Cool, I'll tell them we need what two pizzas?"

"Yeah probably. I'll go with you to get drinks. Is everyone cool with water?" Derek asked. Everyone nodded in agreeance. A few minutes later Mark and Derek walked back with everyone's drinks.

As they waited for their food everyone had mini conversations. The girls all talked about how they were asked and they boys talked about sports. "I think Callie defiantly wins for the best proposal. That was so cute." Addison said she had to admit she wished Mark would have asked her in a more romantic way.

"Thanks it defiantly took a lot of planning."

"A lot more planning than mine." Arizona giggled.

"Arizona, you asked Callie?"

"Of course I did. That's what we've always done. I ask her and then she asks me. This year wasn't that successful though."

"You do realize you have to tell us the story now?" Meredith asked.

"It's so embarrassing!"

"Come on, Zona. It was cute."

"No it wasn't!"

"Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!" The girls all chanted.

"Fine, fine. It was stupid anyway. "

* * *

 _"Come on, Callie! We're almost at the top!" Arizona said as she jogged up the hill that overlooked Seattle. "Arizona….I'm going to….kill you." Callie attempted to yell as she climbed the hill. Arizona laughed and jogged up the hill. When she reached the top the blanket and picnic basket she had planted twenty minutes before was still there, untouched. The blonde quickly sat down on the blanket and turned towards the direction Callie would be coming. Soon enough the brunette made it to the top of the hill._

 _"What is this?" Callie asked, breathless as she walked towards her girlfriend._

 _"It's our little date night." Arizona responded as Callie collapsed on the blanket next to her._

 _"I hope that basket has food in it."_

 _"It does. But not just any kind of food, it has your favorite food."_

 _"Arizona you didn't."_

 _"Oh yes I did! I, the greatest girlfriend in the world, went to the most difficult to reach sub shop in Seattle and got you dinner."_

 _"Did you get a Chicken Slide with extra honey mustard?"_

 _"And a bottle of wine I stole from my mom."_

 _"Arizona Robbins you are the most amazing woman in the world."_

 _Callie leaned over and kissed her girlfriend's lips. "I am pretty great." Arizona chirped as she took out their dinner. They sat and ate while watching the various movements of Seattle. Arizona opened the bottle of wine and watched Callie finish her dinner. "Stop watching me." Callie said as she threw her sandwich wrapper in the picnic basket._

 _"Calliope?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Will you go to homecoming with me?"_

 _"Mhhhh…let me think about it."_

 _"Calliope!"_

 _"Of course I'll go to homecoming with you." Arizona quickly leaned over and attacked Callie's lips. In the mist of her excitement, Arizona forgot where she put the wine bottle._

 _"Zona, you're either really horny right now or something just spilled." Callie said as she tore away from the blonde's lips._

 _"I am really horny." Arizona purred in the brunette's ear._

 _"Arizona the wine spilled!"_

 _Arizona quickly pulled away to find the wine spilled all over her the blanket and her jeans. "I seriously look like I just peed myself!" Arizona embarrassingly yelled. Callie noticed the blush on her girlfriend's face. "But you didn't. You just spilled wine, it's okay." Arizona stood up and tried to wipe the excess wine off. Callie stood up and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. "It's fine, Arizona." Callie reassured her girlfriend._

* * *

"Spilling something on yourself isn't that embarrassing." Izzie interrupted.

"That wasn't the most embarrassing part. The most embarrassing part was when I fell five feet away from the car and broke a rib." Arizona casually said as she grabbed a piece of pizza. Everyone immediately turned their heads toward the blonde.

"You broke a rib?"

"Yeah but I'm okay. My doctor cleared me for tonight."

"Damn girl, guys let's cheer to our trooper, Arizona." Mark said raising his glass. Everyone followed and stuck their glasses in the air.

"To Arizona, the girl who broke her rib and is about to dance for three hours straight." Mark announced. Everyone motioned their glasses towards Arizona before drinking.

After dinner the group reentered their cars and headed to the hotel. "I don't understand why the school has homecoming at a hotel." Owen said as he followed closely behind Callie. "I'm not complaining. It would be a hundred degrees if we had this in the gym." Cristina pulled out her phone and used the camera to adjust her hair. "That's true. It's a good thing we're doing the same thing for prom."

Once everyone pulled into the parking lot of the hotel they regrouped and walked in together. They we're immediately met with loud music blaring from giant speakers around the room. Instantly the girls ran out on the dance floor leaving the boys to fend for themselves.

"Mark, Derek, Alex, Owen!" Someone's voice called from over the loud music. The boys looked around until they saw Danny, a senior with the best party house in all of Seattle, walking towards them.

"Dan The Man! What's up?" Owen asked.

"Just hanging out at my last homecoming. Hey I wanted to tell you guys about the party after this. Suite 875, top floor, be there." Dan flashed the boys a smile before walking over to his on again off again girlfriend.

"Well guys, let's go make fools of ourselves." Derek said before walking out on the dance floor.

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman we have reached the point in the night where we announce homecoming king and queen!" The DJ announced. Everyone gathered around on the dance floor and waited for the results. "Your homecoming king is...Mark Sloan!" Immediately everyone cheered for Mark as he walked in the middle of the dance floor; the school's principal, Mrs. Hather, gave Mark his crown. "And your homecoming queen is…Meredith Grey!" The entire room irrupted with cheers as Meredith walked over to Mark. "Congratulations, Ms. Grey." Mrs. Hather handed Meredith her tiara. "Now the royal couple will share their first dance." The DJ started playing Ed Sheeran's 'Thinking Out Loud.' Mark wrapped his arms around Meredith's waist while the blonde wrapped her arms around Mark's neck.

"Congratulations, Queen."

"Congratulations, King."

"This is so weird. You're my bestfriend girlfriend."

"Yeah, as long as you don't grab my ass we're good."

"How pissed would Derek be if I grabbed your ass right now?"

"I think he would kill you and then Addison would kill you."

"How gorgeous does Addison look?" Mark turned his head to admire Addison in her white dress and bright red lipstick.

"She's gorgeous."

"You look gorgeous too, Grey. Derek's a lucky guy."

"Addison is a lucky girl. Every girl in the school wants a piece of you."

"She's the only girl who will ever get a piece of me. Mer, I think I love her."

"Then you should tell her before it's too late."

"What do you mean too late?"

"Before she-before something bad happens and then you regret it."

"I kinda was planning on telling her tonight."

"I think you should do it, Mark."

"Okay, I'm doing it. Right after we finish this dance."

Soon enough the song ended and everyone started to dance with their dates. Meredith watched Mark and Addison walk out into the hotel lobby. Her heart sank at the thought of Addison breaking the news of her move to Mark. "Everything okay?" Derek wrapped an arm around Meredith's waist. "Yeah, I just feel bad for Mark and Addison." The blonde turned towards Derek and hugged him. At the same time the DJ played another slow song causing all the couples to wrap their arms around each other. "They'll be okay." Derek whispered as the two started to rock back and forth.

Across the room Owen and Cristina sat at one of the many tables and people watched. "Everyone acts like their so in love. It's gross." Cristina rolled her eyes at her classmates. "I feel like we're going to have the most pregnant girls in the school's history." Owen added. "I could see it."

"Okay everyone last song of the night! Everyone pack the dance floor!" The DJ yelled. "Mark come on it's the last song let's go!" Addison tried to pull Mark back into the dance hall but was stopped by Mark pulling her into his arms. "Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery, I love you." Addison felt her eyes grow to the size of baseballs.

"You do?"

"Yes, Addison. I know-."

"I love you too, Mark. Let's go dance."

Before Mark could question anything Addison pulled him into the dance hall. Everyone jumped around and danced while the DJ played 'You Shook Me All Night Long' by AC/DC. "Thank you, Seattle Grace High School! Everyone have a goodnight!"

"I had a nice time tonight, Alex." Izzie said as they walked back to Alex's car.

"It was cool because you we're there."

"Alex Karev you're so sweet."

"No I'm not. I'm a badass who hates everyone."

"Wow thanks, Alex."

"Hey." Alex grabbed Izzie's wrist and pulled her close.

"I hate you the least."

"Alex…" Alex leaned in and pressed his lips against the blonde's.

"Wanna hit up the party upstairs?"

"Yeah sure. I'll grab our clothes."

* * *

"Cristina I have to be back in town by one. Are you okay with me leaving?" Owen asked as they walked into the hotel suite where the party was being held. "Yeah, I'll catch a ride with Meredith." Cristina walked over to the keg, Owen followed behind her.

"I just wanted to say I had a nice time with you tonight."

"I had a nice time too."

"Cristina, what are we?"

"I'm Cristina Yang and your Owen Hunt."

"Cristina."

"I like you, you like me. We're us."

"So you're my girlfriend?"

"As long as you're my boyfriend."

Owen took the cup of beer from Cristina's hand and kissed her. "Nice one, Cristina." Izzie said as she pumped herself a beer. Owen pulled away and smiled at his girlfriend. "I'll text you when I get home." Owen kissed Cristina one last time before leaving the suite. "So now everyone in our group of friends is dating someone." Izzie smiled as she and Cristina walked over to the couch in the corner. "It won't stay like that for long. Addison is leaving for California on Friday." Meredith walked over to Izzie and Cristina in a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt.

"So Addison just told Mark she's leaving for California and now Derek is trying to keep Mark from killing someone."

"Owen is my boyfriend."

"Alex is my boyfriend."

"THERES A FIGHT OUTSIDE!" someone yelled from across the room. A group of freshman ran outside to check it out.

"It's Shepherd and Sloan!" Some called out. Meredith, Cristina and Izzie ran out into the hall.

Mark was on top of Derek throwing punch after punch. "Sloan stop!" Danny and Alex ran over and tried to pull Mark off but were unsuccessful. "Mark stop!" Derek threw a punch that was hard enough to knock his bestfreind off of him. Derek quickly stood up and towered over Mark. "What is going on here?!" Mrs. Hather screamed as she walked through the crowed of kids. Everyone froze and looked at each other.

"Mr. Shepherd, Mr. Sloan what is going on here?"

"Nothing. We're cool." Derek managed to say as blood trickled from his nose. Mrs. Hather's looked around to see almost everyone holding a beer can or bottle.

"Whoever isn't out of this hotel in fifteen minutes will be expelled. Move!" The older woman shouted. The freshmen were some of the first to run.

Meredith ran over to Derek and hugged him. "Derek what happened?" The blonde asked. Derek just shook his head and kicked Mark's shoe. "Let's go." Mark growled as he stood up and followed behind his bestfriend. Meredith looked back at Izzie and Cristina in confusion.

"I guess I'm going now."

"Can you give me a ride home? Owen left."

"Yeah. Izzie do you need a ride?"

"No she doesn't." Alex walked over and held Izzie's hand.

"Breakfast at the usual place tomorrow?" Meredith asked.

"Defiantly." Izzie said.

"I wonder what happened." Alex said while they waited for the elevator doors to open.

"I'll find out tonight and report back to you guys tomorrow."

The stepped in the elevator and waited for the elevator to reach the lobby. "Hey, does anyone know where Torres and Robbins are?" Alex asked. The girls exchanged looks and giggled. "Did I miss something?" Alex's cluelessness made the girls giggles turn into loud laughs. "We're in a fancy hotel that is almost an hour away from home and they've been dating for two years and still haven't had sex. You do the math, Alex." Meredith said as they stepped out of the elevator. Izzie laughed as Alex's face turned a bright red.

* * *

"Calliope?" Arizona called from their queen size bed.

"Yeah babe?" Callie yelled back from the bathroom.

"Come back to beddd."

"Why do you want me back in bed so bad?"

"Because I want you inside of me again."

Callie looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Her hair was a mess, she had love bites all over her body and nice scratch marks on her back, all thanks to Arizona. "What have I gotten myself into?" Callie whispered to herself. She walked back into the bedroom to find Arizona taking sips from the two hundred dollar champagne she bought. "Thirsty?" Callie walked over to the desk on the other side of the room and picked up her phone. "You're really looking at your phone while your hot, extremely horny and very naked girlfriend is lying in bed?" Arizona climbed out of bed with the sheets still wrapped around her and kissed the brunette's shoulders. The blonde ran her fingers over the scratch marks she left on her girlfriend's back.

"I'm sorry for scratching your back so hard. I was just…excited."

"It's okay…"

"Callie, is something wrong?" Arizona stepped around her girlfriend to face her.

"No, everything's good." Callie said not looking up from her phone.

"So you're just going to look at your phone the rest of the night?"

"I'm sorry, it's just Aria is back and my mom wants me to come home."

"Oh…so you're going home?" It wasn't hard to hear the disappointment in Arizona's voice. Callie shook her head and placed her phone back down on the table. The brunette wrapped her arms around Arizona and kissed her gently.

"No, I'm going to stay here and continue to make love to my incredibly sexy girlfriend." Arizona smiled and dropped the bed sheet. The blonde sat on the table and wrapped her legs around the brunette's waist. "Carry me to bed." Arizona whispered; Callie picked the blonde up and kissed her neck as she carried her to bed.

"Calliope!" The blonde squealed while Callie continued to kiss her neck.

"Trust me, that won't be the last time you scream my name."Callie kissed Arizona's lips before laying her down on the bed.

 **Hey guys I hope you like this chapter since it's another long one. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Morning ladies. What can I get you to drink?" The new waitress at The Breakfast Palace asked. "The four of us will have water." Cristina said; the waitress nodded and walked back to the kitchen. Meredith sat beside Cristina, still trying to recuperate from homecoming.

"Is McDreamy's face okay?"

"It's a little bruised but he'll live. Mark has a nice black eye."

"That will only make it easier for him to get a new girl once Addison leaves."

"I think they're going to try and do a long distance relationship."

"Seriously?!"

"Mhm. Last night I stayed over at Derek's and the three of us stayed up all night talking about it."

"Wow, I didn't peg McSteamy for a LDR kinda guy."

"I know right?"

"Hey guys." Callie said as she lazily slid into the booth. Meredith and Cristina immediately grinned at their friend.

"Why are you giving me that creepy look?"

"You know why." Meredith grinned.

"How was it?" Cristina said taking a drink of water.

"It was insanely amazing. There wasn't one minute that was bad."

"If I ask Arizona later will she tell me the same thing?" Cristina asked.

"She should." Callie couldn't stop the grin from spreading across her face.

"And where is Ms. Arizona right now?"

"She's at home sleeping. She uh…really wore herself out."

"You really wore her out last night." Meredith giggled.

"Izzie just texted me, she said she's not coming." Cristina announced.

"Why?" Meredith and Callie asked simultaneously.

"She just said family emergency."

"Weird."

The waitress came by and took their usual orders: Pancakes for Meredith, a blueberry muffin for a Cristina and breakfast burrito for Callie.

* * *

Arizona woke up to the sound of her phone vibrating. She threw her hand on the nightstand beside her bed and fumbled around for it. Once she did find it the blonde squinted at the screen.

Callie: I just got home from breakfast and now me and Ari are going shopping. I'll text you when we're back home. I loveeeeee you

Zona: Okay baby I just woke up. I loveeeee you more

Arizona continued to lie in bed until someone knocked on her bedroom door. "Arizona, can I come in?" Barbara's voice asked from the other side of the door. "Yeah mom." The blonde looked under the comforter to make sure she was dressed. To her surprise she was half dressed; she only had on Callie's sweatshirt and a pair of underwear. Barbara entered slowly and gently closed the door behind her.

"How was homecoming, sweetie?" Barbara sat down at the foot of her daughter's bed.

"It was really good. We danced the entire night."

"What did you guys do afterword?"

"Callie and I went to our separate rooms."

"Arizona, you can tell me the truth."

"I am telling the truth. Callie kissed me goodnight and then we went our separate ways."

"Arizona, honey, I want you to be honest with me." Arizona felt her chest tighten. She knew she could tell her mother anything about any problem but she didn't want to tell her about what she and Callie had done.

"Okay we didn't go to different rooms. We didn't even have separate rooms, Callie just booked one."

"I'm pretty sure I already know the answer but did you two…"

"Yeah mom….we did."

"Did you have the previous partner talk?"

"Kinda but we're both clean."

"Did you use prote-."

"Mom I don't want to talk about this." Arizona quickly cut her mother off.

"Okay but if you ever want to talk about this don't be afraid to ask, got it?"

"Got it."

Barbara patted her daughter's leg before standing up. "At noon your father and I are going to get your special surprise." Barbara walked out leaving Arizona alone once again. The awkward conversation with her mother forced Arizona to remember the previous night. Every kiss, every scratch, every gasp for air was still fresh in her mind. Arizona retreated into Callie's sweatshirt and tried her best to fall back asleep.

* * *

Derek crept out of his room hoping his mother was already gone for work. He knew if Carolyn saw his face she would ask what happened and Derek didn't feel like getting his bestfriend in trouble. Derek walked downstairs and was met by Amelia making lunch.

"Hey Amy."

"Hey big bro. How's your face doing?"

"A little sore but it could be worse."

"Here, put this on it." Amelia walked to the freezer and retrieved a bag a frozen peas. She threw the bag at Derek and watched him hold it against his face.

"So what happened to make Mark beat the hell out of you?"

"Addison told him she was moving and he didn't know how to deal with his emotions. He started screaming at Addison and when I stepped in he started screaming at me. After I said a few things to him he just started wailing on me."

"Whoa, that's pretty heavy. Did he apologize?"

"Yeah about four hundred times last night. He tried to call Addison but she wouldn't pick up."

"Poor Mark. Do you want a sandwich?"

"Sure."

Amelia sat a plate down with two grilled cheese sandwiches; she knew her big brother couldn't have just one. Once they were finished with lunch and were cleaning up Mark walked in. Amelia smiled as Mark walked into the kitchen; her smile faded when she saw how red his eyes were. "Amy, can you go upstairs? I need to talk to Derek alone." Amelia nodded and quickly ran upstairs.

"What's up Mark?"

"She…she didn't want to talk to me."

"Just give her a couple days to cool down."

"I don't have a couple days! She's leaving on Friday!"

"Try again tomorrow morning at school. Use all the Sloan charm you have."

"I was so fucking stupid last night. I yelled at Addison and I beat you up. I'm so fucking stupid."

"We all make mistakes, Mark. Hey I know what will cheer you up!"

"What?"

"Let's go for a run! Mark Sloan loves to run."

"Derek Shepherd hates to run."

"I'll do it this one time for you, buddy."

"Okay Derek, go change and we'll go."

* * *

Meredith collapsed on the living room couch and enjoyed the silence. Ellis and Richard had been called in for a life flight patient from Mercer Island. Meredith turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels. She settled for a house redesign show; just as she got comfortable there was a knock on the front door. The blonde groaned and rolled off the couch before walking to the door. Before she even got the chance to put her hand on the knob Addison stormed in.

"I'm so glad you're home, Meredith!"

"Yeah I'm glad I'm home too. Can I help you?"

"Are Ellis and Richard home?"

"No why?"

"Because there's something really serious I need to talk to you about." Addison walked in and made herself comfortable on the couch while Meredith closed the door. Meredith joined Addison on the couch.

"Addison what is this really serious thing?"

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to say a word to anyone. Not Derek, not Cristina, not Callie, not Arizona and certainly not Mark."

"I promise."

"I think I'm pregnant." Addison watched Meredith's jaw hit the floor as the words fell out of her mouth.

"What?!"

"A few weeks ago Mark and I were fooling around."

"Did you not use a condom?"

"That's the thing we did! And I'm on birth control."

"Okay what makes you think you're pregnant?"

"I'm two days late and I've been feeling nauseous every morning."

"Have you taken a test yet?"

"No I thought I should wait a few more days."

"Let's go to the drug store and buy some now."

"But-."

"The sooner we know the better. Now let's go."

Admitting to herself Meredith was right Addison stood up and followed Meredith out to her car.

* * *

"I forgot how cool my little tiny baby sister was." Aria said as she and Callie walked back to her car.

"I forgot how cool my older sister by just a year was." Callie fired back causing Aria to nudge her shoulder.

"So tonight you'll be meeting my boyfriend." Aria said with a giant grin on her face.

"Really? Do you think mom will approve of him?"

"I hope she does. He's so perfect, Calliope."

"Is he hot?"

"He's the hottest guy ever! He has the softest blonde hair I've ever felt in my life, his eyes are the most beautiful shade of blue, he has these dimples that are so damn cute and his smile could cure any disease."

"He sounds pretty perfect."

"Callie, he just texted me! He and his family are meeting us for dinner!" Aria excitedly slapped her sister's arm.

"That's great. Let's go home and change then we'll go to dinner."

On the way home all Callie could think about was Arizona. The sun was setting and Arizona loved watching the sunset together, that would probably be their next date. Once Aria pulled into the driveway Callie sprinted to her room and called Arizona.

"Calliope!"

"Hey beautiful."

"You haven't seen me today. How do you know I look beautiful?"

"I don't need to because you always look beautiful."

"Says the most gorgeous girl in the world."

"Stop it, Zona."

"You stop it."

"No you stop it."

"No you stop it."

"Arizona."

"Callie."

"I love you so much, Arizona. I'm crazy about you."

"I love you more and I'm completely and utterly insane about you."

"You always have to make it a completion don't you?"

"Yes I do." Arizona giggled.

"Wanna do something tonight?"

"I can't we-sorry baby I have to go. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay love you too babe."

Callie quickly changed into a nice pair of pants and a dress shirt before walking downstairs. "You look very nice, Calliope." Lucia said as her daughter walked down the stairs. "Thanks, I know this is a big deal for Ari." Callie, Lucia and Carlos waited until Aria gave them the okay to go. They got inside Carlos' SUV and drove to one of the nicest restaurants in Seattle. Thanks to Lucia knowing the right people they group got inside within minutes of walking in. They were seated in the back of the restaurant with dim lighting making it appear very intimate.

"He just texted me and said they're here!" Aria cried.

Moments later a man who looked exactly like Aria described walked over. Aria flung herself into the man's arms and repeated how much she had missed him. While Aria and the man hugged Barbara, Daniel and Arizona walked behind him.

"Barbara? Daniel?" Lucia questioned confusingly.

"Carlos? Lucia?"

"Calliope?"

"Arizona?"

"Everyone knows each other?" Aria asked as she and Tim pulled away.

"Yes, Calliope and Arizona are friends." Carlos said.

"Cool! No need for introductions then, well besides me. Hi, my name is Timothy but everyone calls me Tim."

Tim extended his hand to both Carlos and Lucia. Callie could see how hard Carlos gripped Tim's hand as he shook it. "Firm handshake. That's good." Carols surprisingly said with a smile on his face. "Mom, dad, Arizona this is my girlfriend, Aria." Tim said as he sat down beside his girlfriend. "It's nice to meet you, Aria." Barbara said with a clenched smile. "It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Robbins." Arizona sat down across from Callie so they could hopefully talk about the awkward situation. After the waiter came and got their orders Callie and Arizona excused themselves to the restroom. Arizona checked to make sure no one else was in the bathroom before gawking at Callie.

"How weird is this? Your sister is dating my brother."

"It's pretty weird."

"What if they get married?! Can we still date?"

"I think so, it's not like we're blood related."

"Good because I've really gotten attached to you."

Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's waist and kissed her softly. The kiss would have lasted longer if an elderly woman wouldn't have walked in. Arizona pulled away but held onto Callie's hand. "Come on, let's go back to the table and pretend like our siblings aren't dating." The brunette lead her girlfriend out of the restroom and back to their families.

* * *

Derek felt like his legs were going to fall off as he tried to keep up with Mark. They had been running jogging for almost two hours and it was taking its toll on Derek. As they ran down Meredith's street Derek slapped Mark's shoulder.

"Hey…can we stop at… Mer's?" Derek said trying to ignore the burning in his lungs.

"Yeah sure." Mark sprinted to Meredith's house leaving Derek a few yards back. Derek took a deep breath and sprinted to his girlfriend's house.

By the time Derek reached the house Mark had already knocked on the door. Moments later Meredith opened the door.

"Hey Mer!"

"Mark…what are you doing here?"

"We we're on a run." Derek intervened, still breathless.

"Derek you don't run."

"I know. But Mark was feeling down so I offered to run with him and I regret it now."

"I'm glad you guys are cool now. I would invite you in but my mom's really irritable today."

"Meredith! Meredith! Come up here!" Addison yelled from inside.

"That's Addison."

Mark pushed past Meredith and ran to the upstairs bathroom. He opened the door to find Addison holding a pregnancy test and a few more pregnancy tests on the sink. Addison dropped the test that was in her hand when she saw Mark.

"Addison…are you?"

"They're all negative, Mark."

Mark cautiously walked over and hugged Addison. "I'm so sorry for last night. I didn't mean to yell at you. I-I just love you so much and I don't want you to go. Addison, you, Derek and Callie are the only people who have ever cared about me. I can't lose you." Mark tightened his grip around Addison. "It's okay, Mark." The redhead whispered, trying to hold back tears. "Please Addison, don't go. We can get an apartment together, once lacrosse season ends I'll get a job and we can live together and be happy."

"Mark, I-." Addison was stopped by Meredith screaming from downstairs. "Meredith?" The redhead pushed past her boyfriend and ran downstairs to see Meredith on the phone. "This can't be happening! She's only 34 weeks! I'll be there in five minutes!" Meredith grabbed her car keys and ran out without an explanation.

"Derek what the hell is going on?" Mark yelled as he followed Addison down the stairs.

"I think Ellis is in labor."

"Should we go?" Addison asked.

"I don't know. I've never been in a situation like this before."

"I think we should wait until Meredith tells us exactly what's going on." Addison said.

"You're right, we should wait." Derek exhaled and ran his fingers through his hair.

* * *

Meredith ran through the lobby of the hospital and to the information desk. "Ellis Webber?" Meredith asked almost leaning over the desk. "Are you a family member?" The young woman behind the desk asked. "Yes. I'm her daughter. Where is she?" Meredith almost growled that was one of the reason she hated new workers. "I'm sorry but I'll need to see some ID." The young woman chirped; Meredith was ready to kill her. "Allison, she's good." Carla scowled looking down at the young woman. "But she hasn't-." Allison stopped and typed in Ellis' name in the computer. "Ellis Webber, 42, currently in OR 2 undergoing a Cesarean Section at 48 weeks gestation."

"48 weeks? No my mother told me she was at 34 weeks."

"That's what Doctor Avery put on the chart."

"Okay, thank you."

Meredith quickly ran up the stairs and walked into the gallery that overlooked OR 2. She looked down to see Catherine opening her mother's stomach. Meredith watched in amazement as Catherine pulled out her new sibling. The baby was handed off to a scrub nurse and probably taken to the Ped's wing.

"Dr. Grey, now that the child has been born what should I do next?" Catherine asked over the intercom.

"Remove the placenta and then repair the uterus."

"Very good, Dr. Grey. You know more than the damn interns that are running around here."

"Thank you, Dr. Avery. I learned from the best."

Meredith looked down to see Richard smiling up at her. She felt proud of herself for knowing how to perform a C-Section. "Meredith, will you go check on the baby? Make sure it's okay?" Richard asked. Meredith nodded her head and sprinted down to the Ped's wing. She walked up to the nursery and searched for her baby brother or sister. Jamie, a nurse that had known Meredith since she was three, walked into the room holding a baby wrapped in a blue blanket. Meredith pointed to the baby and then to herself, Jamie nodded and waved her into the room. The blonde quickly ran over to the entrance to the nursery.

"Wash your hands thoroughly, like you're scrubbing in for a surgery." Jamie whispered. Meredith scrubbed her hands for five minutes, which was the hospitals required time for sanitization before surgery, before walking over to Jamie and the baby.

"Meredith, meet your baby brother." Jamie carefully handed the newborn to Meredith.

"Hi handsome boy." Meredith whispered while slightly rocking her brother in her arms. Meredith smiled when he opened his mouth and yawned, she had never seen such a cute baby. "Look at all that hair." Jamie said as she watched the siblings bond. "He's going to have amazing hair when he gets older." Meredith giggled. Jamie continued to let Meredith hold the baby until she got the page Ellis was out of surgery. "Come on, Mer. We have to introduce this little guy to his mommy and daddy." Meredith placed the baby in one of the mini carts and followed Jamie down to Ellis' room.

"Is that my baby boy?" Ellis whispered she was still dazed from the anesthetic.

"It sure is." Jamie said.

Richard picked up the baby and handed him to Ellis. For the first time in months Ellis smiled which caused Meredith and Richard to smile. "Does he have a name yet?" Jamie asked. Richard and Ellis looked at each other and then at Meredith. "We want Meredith to name him." Ellis smiled even wider as she looked at her daughter.

"What?"

"We want you to name him."

"Why? I've never even named a pet."

"I just figured it would help bring you two closer together since there's such a large age gap between you two." Richard said.

"O-Okay just give me a minute."

"Okay, I'll be back in soon."

Jamie walked out into the hall leaving the family to themselves. Meredith leaned against the wall and thought of all the names she couldn't pick. 'Derek is out, Mark is out, Alex is out, Danny is out, Jackson is out and Owen is out.' Meredith continued to run through names until she thought of one.

"Samuel Grey Webber."

"That's a lovely name, Meredith." Ellis said with a smile.

"I'll get Jamie." Richard walked out into the hall and flagged the nurse down.

"So what's this little guy's name?"

"Samuel Grey Webber." Meredith proudly repeated.

"Okay and here is the birth certificate. Richard and Ellis I just need you to sign this."

After signing the birth certificate Richard pulled Meredith out into the hall. He made sure they were far enough away from the room before talking.

"Why Samuel?"

"Samuel was the doctor that saved her life after she tried to kill herself." Meredith whispered she hated thinking about the day her mother tried to kill herself. Without saying a word Richard wrapped Meredith in a hug.

"Richard? Can you help me with the baby?" Ellis yelled over Samuel's crying; Richard pulled away from Meredith.

"Come on let's go see what your brother is crying about."

 **Hey guys I wanted to put this chapter out because the rest of this week is going to be insane for me! I'll most likely try and start on the next chapter right after I post this. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

On Friday everyone in school was getting excited for the next lacrosse game, everyone except Mark. He looked at the clock during eighth period and wanted to die; with every second that past Addison was a second closer to leaving. Once the bell rang all the boys on the lacrosse team ran down the halls screaming and yelling. Mark shook his head and walked to his locker before running to Addison's locker. The redhead stood against her locker while Meredith, Cristina, Callie, Arizona and Teddy stood around her.

"We're not leaving until eleven. I'll be able to catch the game."

"It's our last game together." Meredith whispered.

"Ladies, can I take my lady?" Mark asked with his signature smile.

"Of course. See you at the game, Addie." Arizona grabbed Callie's hand and walked down the hall. Meredith, Cristina and Teddy followed behind the couple.

"Are you ready to win tonight, Mark?"

"I guess."

"Hey, look at me." Addison grabbed Mark's chin and forced him to look at her.

"This isn't the end of the world. You and I are going to be fine." Addison grabbed Mark's face and kissed him sweetly.

"Come on, let's go home."

Mark walked Addison out to her car. After a short drive to Addison's house the couple walked into the mansion. The house was filled with movers taking all the possessions the Forbes-Montgomery's owned. "Let's get something to eat." Addison walked into the kitchen and Mark followed closely behind, he had only been to Addison's house a handful of times in the three years of dating.

"Do you want like actual food or just a salad or a sandwich?"

"A sandwich sounds pretty good." Addison opened the fridge to see if they had anything. All that remained was a bottle of beer, a package of turkey and a few slices of cheese. She made Mark's sandwich and placed it in front of him.

"I'm going to miss your home made cooking."

"Shut up, you're lucky I even know how to make a sandwich."

"Addie, are you home?" Bizzy, Addison's mother, yelled.

"Yes, mother. I'm in the kitchen." Moments later an older woman who was an exact replica of Addison walked into the kitchen.

"Matthew, I didn't know you were here."

"Mark."

"What, Addison?"

"His name is Mark, not Matthew."

"My mistake. All you boys look alike." Bizzy patted Mark's shoulder before walking over to the wine chiller and opened a bottle.

"Mother, do you really think you should be drinking?"

"Of course! This is the only way to make it through a flight."

"Oh Mark, I didn't know you were here."

Once "The Captain", Addison's father, walked in the redhead wanted to die. "Yeah, I'm here. Trying to spend some time with Addison before the game and before you guys leave." Mark finished his sandwich and looked at Addison. "Sorry to take her away but there's a new hospital in LA and my boy is graduating this year from Stanford." The Captain patted Mark on the back. Mark shook his head, he suddenly felt like punching Addison's father in the face.

"Addison, why are you wearing that horrendous jersey?" Bizzy asked taking another sip of wine.

"It's Marks. Girls are supposed to wear their boyfriend's jersey on game day."

"Go put on something-."

"Mark, let's go."

Addison grabbed Mark's hand and lead him back out to her car. Before Mark even got the chance to put his seatbelt on Addison was already on the road. "I can't- I just-they're so annoying!" The redhead slammed her hands against the steering wheel. Mark placed his hand on the inside of Addison's thigh and rubbed back and forth.

"It's okay, Addie. They're just-."

"They're making me move just so my dad can be closer to his newest mistress."

"What?"

"Her name is Maria. She's a 22 year old talent agent."

"Addison, how do you know this?"

"I did my research."

"You stalked this lady?"

"She's having an affair with my father, how could I not stalk her?"

"This is some heavy shit. I'm so sorry, Addison." Mark continued to rub his hand on the inside of Addison's thigh, relaxing the redhead.

"It's fine. I need to get you back to the school for the game."

"I'll play my heart out tonight."

"I promise this won't be the last time I watch you play."

"Addison, don't make a promise like that."

"I have a mother who is drunk pretty much twenty-for seven, my dad is gone all the time and I have access to their credit cards. They won't notice a few plan tickets on the credit card bill."

"I love you, Addie."

"I love you too, Mark."

* * *

"Samuel, please stop crying." Richard begged while rocking his son in his arms. Meredith smiled at the two while Cristina cringed. "Give him here." Meredith took her brother from Richard's arms and rocked him. Samuel almost immediately stopped crying.

"Meredith, how did you do that?"

"I don't know. He just likes me." Meredith handed Samuel back over.

"Oh Cristina and I are going to the game tonight." The blonde yelled and she and Cristina walked up to her bedroom.

Cristina took a running start and jumped on Meredith's bed. Meredith rolled her eyes and collapsed next to her bestfreind. "Do you really think Mark and Addison will last?" Cristina asked as she flipped to lie on her back. "I want to think they will but I have no idea. You know how Mark was before Addison came along." Meredith said she turned her head to look at Cristina.

"I remember that giant party you threw and we woke up the next morning to find Mark and the cashier from the grocery store naked on your couch."

"That scared me emotionally. I still get squeamish sitting on that couch."

"It was two years ago, Mer."

"Yeah, it was too years ago."

"It was too years ago, Mer. We're so old."

"We're seventeen, we're not that old."

"Do you realize that we're going to be seniors next year?"

"Yeah I do."

"Are you still thinking about Dartmouth?"

"Yeah, are you still thinking about Stanford?"

"Stanford and Harvard."

"Overachiever."

"Fight me, Grey."

"Let's go right now."

Meredith grabbed a pillow from behind her head and hit Cristina in the stomach with it. Cristina ripped the pillow away from Meredith and hit the blonde with it. After hitting each other with the pillow repeatedly Meredith somehow ended on the floor with Cristina on top of her. While the two lied on the floor laughing hysterically Meredith's bedroom door opened. Teddy looked down at the two and grinned.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt your…whatever this is."

"We were fighting." Meredith said while giggling.

"Seattle girls fight weird."

"Can you fight any better, New York?"

"I'm from New York. I came out of the womb knowing how to fight."

"As much as I would love for you two to fight, we gotta get to the game." Meredith stood up and started to change into warmer clothes.

"Here Cristina, these are for you." Teddy held out one of Owen's sweatshirts and his letterman jacket.

"Thank you! I know it's going to be freezing tonight."

"Here Teddy, put this on." Meredith tossed the taller blonde a white sweatshirt.

"Thanks, Mer." Teddy put the sweatshirt on over her short sleeve t-shirt.

After Meredith changed into jeans with less holes in them and a one of Derek's sweatshirts she had stolen they trio left. As they left Samuel started to sob which made Meredith feel bad for Richard. "Shotgun!" Cristina yelled as she sprinted to the car, Teddy rolled her eyes at her friend. Once everyone was buckled in Meredith pulled out of the driveway and headed to the school.

* * *

"One, two, three, Eagles!" The team yelled as they threw their hands back. As team Captain Mark lean the team in their run onto the field. Everyone in the stands cheered as the team ran on the field, casing Mark to grin. "He's smiling! Look he's smiling!" Addison said as she slapped Meredith's arm to get her attention. "I see." Meredith said even though she really couldn't see Mark's smile. Cristina took note of Addison's focus of the pregame warm up and grabbed Teddy's sleeve to pull her close.

"Have you heard anything from Callie and Arizona?"

"Yeah Callie just texted me. She said they just put the bags of ice in the freezer and Alex is grabbing the kegs."

"Great! Addison deserves a good going away party."

"Yeah she does. I'll miss her like crazy."

"I will too. It just seems like yesterday we whisked her into our group of friends."

"Yeah, it's so weird that we've been friends since we were five."

"It's been a long twelve years. But it's been awesome."

"What are you guys talking about down there?" Addison asked. Cristina and Teddy both stiffened at the question.

"Just advanced Chem class at the college." Teddy quickly said with a smile. Addison raised an eyebrow before shaking her head and smiling. Teddy and Cristina gave their 'damn that was close' look.

Once the game started Mark did his usual clamp and then threw it to Owen resulting in a goal. By the end of the first quarter the score was six to two. Coach Mathers pulled Mark and Owen off to the side. "Listen boys keep doing what you're doing. If you keep it up this game will be over in no time. Got it?" Both boys repeated "Got it." Before running out on the field with a new string of teammates. Owen and Mark repeated the process until the scoreboard read: Home 11 Away 5. Mark called time and the boys gathered around him in a huddle.

"We're one point away from Mercy Ruling them. But they know I always throw the ball to Owen so David I'm going to break, throw the ball to you and then you throw the ball to Owen and we call it a game. Are we cool with that?" Everyone nodded. "Alight Eagles on three. One, two, three, Eagles!"

Moments later Mark prepared for the final face-off of the night. As usual he scooped the ball and prepared to throw it to David. As Mark brought his stick back he felt a shoulder dig into his ribs. Seconds later Mark was on the ground and so was his stick. He tried to prop himself up on his elbows but immediately felt pain in his shoulder. "Hey time!" Coach Mathers screamed at the ref before running over to Mark.

"Sloan, you alright?"

"I-my shoulder. I can't-."

"Get me the trainer now!" Seconds later the sports trainer, Josh, was there.

"Alright Mark. Give me your hand, the one that isn't-." Mark stuck his left hand out and Josh helped Mark to his feet.

"Come on let's get a look in the locker room."

As they walked back to the locker room everyone clapped for Mark getting back up. "Alright sit on the table and take your helmet, pads and jersey off." Josh said as he grabbed a flashlight from his bag. Mark did as he was told and took everything above his waist off. "Alright even though it's just your shoulder that's injured I have to do a neuro check." Josh turned the flashlight on and examined Mark's eyes. "Alright your brain is working just fine. Now let's look at the shoulder. Can you lift it for me?" Mark attempted to lift his right arm above his head but couldn't. "It hurts like a bitch!" Josh nodded. "Alright Sloan, looks like you have an anterior dislocation. Do you want me to pop it back in or-." Josh was stopped by footsteps entering the locker room.

"Addison?"

"Mark are you okay?"

"I have an anterior dislocated shoulder."

"I'm going to be the one to fix it. Addison do you really want to be here?"

"Yes of course."

"Okay then. Mark, buddy, this is going to hurt like hell."

With one quick push from the front of the shoulder Mark no longer had a dislocation but he did scream due to the pain. "Alright now you're all set. Let me put the sling on you and we'll be good to go." Mark put his jersey back on before Josh put his arm in a sling and gave him the instructions. "Wear it for a week straight and it'll be fine." Mark thanked Josh before he and Addison walked back onto the field. They were greeted by the team holding Owen in the air as they cheered for him. "That's my boy. I taught him everything he knows." Mark whispered while he wrapped his good arm around Addison. The redhead leaned into Mark and wrapped an arm around him. The team ran back into the locker room, each of them slapping Mark's good shoulder as they walked by. "Addison, the girls are looking for you." Owen said as he approached Mark. "Okay, I'll go find them and then come back to you." Addison kissed Mark's cheek before running to find the girls.

"Cristina said everything at the house is all set. Everyone's heading over there now."

"Great, Addison is going to love this."

"What time does her flight leave?"

"Eleven."

"Alright its eight thirty now so we'll hurry up and get the party started."

"Okay, I'll get Addison to Cristina's."

"Hunt, come on!" One of their teammates yelled, Owen groaned and ran into the locker room.

* * *

"Alright I think we have everything." Callie said with confidence as she looked around Cristina's house. They had close to twenty bags of chips, forty pounds of ice and three kegs. "You did so good baby!" Arizona squealed she was proud of Callie for getting all their party supplies within a short amount of time. "I couldn't have done it without my lovely assistant." Callie kissed Arizona's head which caused the blonde to giggle. "Get a room you two!" Cristina yelled as she, Meredith and Teddy walked in. "Are you offering us one?" Arizona smirked at the trio. "Try to refrain from having sex until after Addison leaves." Meredith walked over and sat down on the couch.

"Guys, like twenty cars just pulled up." Teddy said looking out the window. Seconds later a group of people walked through the door. Minutes later everyone that was in the junior class were standing in Cristina's house. "Mark just pulled up!" A girl's voice rang out. "Everyone get ready to yell 'surprise'!" Meredith yelled. Teddy, Cristina, Meredith, Callie and Arizona all stood in front of the crowed. As Addison stepped through the door everyone screamed 'surprise!' at the redhead. "Oh my god! Guys!" Addison ran over and hugged her friends.

"Guys, what is this for?" Addison tried to wipe away the happy tears.

"We couldn't let you go to California without having one last Seattle party." Teddy said.

"I love you guys." Addison wrapped all the girls in a group hug.

"Mark, Derek, Owen get over here." Addison commanded; the boys walked over and wrapped their arms around the girls.

"Okay now that I'm done sobbing let's get this party started!"

Someone turned the music on which caused everyone to dance. As the night went on Addison made her rounds of telling people goodbye and thank them for coming. At ten thirty the group of friends walked out onto the deck Cristina's step-father had just built. Owen started the fire and everyone sat around it.

"I'll defiantly be spending the summer here." Addison took another drink of her beer while looking at her friends.

"You can get a summer house." Meredith suggested.

"Yeah, that way we can trash another house besides Callie's." Owen grinned and laughed.

"Yeah my bank account would really be thankful for another house to trash." Everyone laughed; they all felt slightly guilty about trashing Callie's house every time there was a party. The laughter was cut short by Addison's phone ringing. The redhead hesitantly answered her phone.

"Okay. Bye." Addison sighed and started to cry.

"It's time?" Meredith whispered.

"Yeah…it's time." Addison choked back tears.

Meredith walked over and wrapped Addison in a hug. "I love you, Addie. Anytime you want to come back and you need a place to stay, my bed is open." Cristina hugged her next and didn't say anything; they just hugged which said a lot to Addison. Teddy hugged her and fought back tears. "Of course you move before we get the chance to go on our 'Two A.M. shitty breakfast' adventure." Addison laughed as she pulled away from the blonde. "When you come back we're doing another morning run." Arizona pulled away and gave the redhead a sad smile. When Callie hugged the redhead Addison pulled her extremely close. "Please take care of Mark while I'm gone." Callie pulled away and nodded. Owen hugged Addison and promised her he would pull Mark away from any fights, Derek promised the same thing.

"Bye Addie! We love you!" Everyone yelled as Addison and Mark walked back to the car. Cristina looked around to see almost everyone crying, she shook her head.

"Come on guys, Addison wouldn't want us to sit around and cry while an awesome party is happening."

"She's right, let's get back in there." Teddy whispered. Everyone managed to pull themselves together before joining the party.

* * *

Addison and Mark walked hand and hand as he escorted her to the gate. Usually people who didn't have a ticket couldn't make it that far but since Addison was taking the private jet Mark was allowed to walk back. Once they saw Bizzy and The Captain Addison let go of Mark's hand and turned to him. Mark immediately wrapped the redhead in a bear hug.

"I love you so much, Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery."

"I love you too, Mark Everett Sloan. I want you to remember that when Jessica Hopson wears those low cut tops and leans over your desk to ask you a question."

"I will, Addie."

Mark hesitantly let go but as soon as he did Addison grabbed his face. "I will text you as soon as we land. I want you to behave." Addison leaned in and kissed Mark hard. The kiss lasted a solid minute before Bizzy called for Addison. The redhead pulled away with tears in her eyes.

"I love you, Mark." She whimpered before walking away. Mark swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I love you, Addison."

Addison turned around and smiled with tear filled eyes before walking to her parents. Bizzy and The Captain waved as they walked to the gate, Mark waved as he watched Addison walk away. He watched as the small plane took off down the runway; Mark wiped a few tears away before walking out to his car. On the depressed drive back to Cristina's Mark thought about the white lacrosse jersey in his passenger seat and how Addison wouldn't be wearing it on game day anymore.

* * *

Meredith and Cristina stood in the kitchen eating the pizza Owen had graciously paid for. After Meredith finished her second slice her phone rang; Cristina could tell from the look on her face that it was Richard or Ellis. Meredith sighed before pressing the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mer, um what time are you coming home?"

"I was planning on staying over at Cristina's."

"Oh…do you think you could come home?"

"I-uh….I can't. Addison left today and it's been hard on all of us. I'll be home in the morning though."

"Okay well your mother and I are going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Rich."

Meredith slid her phone back into her pocket and rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure Richard wanted me home so I could babysit Sam." Meredith grabbed another slice of pizza. "It's probably not the best-." Cristina was cut off by the front door slamming shut and Mark walking in.

"She's gone." Mark whimpered with a few tears rolling down his face. Meredith and Cristina looked at each other before returning their attention to Mark.

"Where's Callie? I need to talk to her."

"She and Arizona are in the guest room but I think their-."

Mark didn't wait for Cristina to finish the sentence, instead he ran upstairs to find his bestfriend, his person. "He'll get a nice view when he walks in." Meredith giggled as she continued to eat her pizza. Mark walked into Cristina's guest room and was greeted by Callie and Arizona moving underneath the sheets. Callie quickly popped up from under the sheets to see Mark silently crying.

"She's gone, Callie. She's gone. You and Derek are all I have."

Without warning Mark climbed into bed and rested his head on Callie's bra clad chest. Arizona pulled the sheets back and started to collect her clothes. "I'll give you two some alone time." The blonde said as she got dressed. "I-I'm sorry, Arizona." Mark whimpered; Callie looked at her girlfriend with apologetic eyes. Arizona walked downstairs and into the kitchen; she joined Meredith on the counter.

"Aren't you and Callie supposed to be having sex?" Cristina questioned as she handed Arizona a beer.

"Yeah but Mark walked in and now he's cuddling with my almost naked girlfriend."

"It's okay. If it makes you feel better our boyfriends got so drunk Teddy had to take them home."

"That makes me feel a little better."

"Cheers to a sexless night!" Meredith held her bottle out; Cristina and Arizona clanked their bottles together. The girls all drank their beer and continued to eat pizza until Teddy came back.

"Teddy! Welcome to our sexless night!" Meredith yelled.

"Thanks?"

"She's drunk." Cristina reached over and tried to take Meredith's beer away but was stopped by the blonde yanking it away.

"Can I have one of those?" Teddy sat down beside Arizona on the counter top. Cristina slid a bottle over to the blonde.

"Wait, Arizona when I left you and Callie were upstairs-."

"Mark is really sad about Addison leaving so he came in and cuddled up with Callie."

"He vagina blocked you!" Meredith screamed causing Arizona, Teddy and Cristina to burst into laughter.

"Yes Meredith, he vagina blocked me."

"If I was gay I would totally have sex with you, Arizona."

"Okay Meredith I think it's time for bed."

"But Cristina I have to confess my undying love for Arizona."

"You can do it tomorrow when you're sober."

"Okay. Goodnight Arizona, goodnight Teddy. Teddy, I would have sex with you too if I was gay!" Meredith yelled as Cristina dragged her upstairs.

"I'm not gay either, Mer!"

"We could change that!"

"Meredith go upstairs now." Cristina said as she pushed Meredith up the stairs.

"I think we just found you a friend with benefits."

"Hey she said she would sleep with you too."

"Yeah but I'm happily taken so that leaves you the primary user."

"I won't be using Meredith for any sexual activity."

"Why are we talking about Meredith and sexual activity?" Callie asked. Arizona's head shot over to the stairs as her girlfriend and Mark walked down them.

"Because she wants to have sex with me."

"Oh really? Well she'll have to get in line."

Callie walked over and stood in between Arizona's legs. "Come on, let's go to bed." Arizona jumped off the counter and lead Callie towards the stairs. "Goodnight guys!" They called as they walked upstairs leaving Teddy and Mark alone. Mark grabbed a beer and sat down on a barstool across from Teddy.

"It's just you and me, Ted."

"Yeah it is."

"Cheers to being single." Mark clanked his bottle against Teddy's.

"Did you and Addison break up at the airport?"

"No but she's so beautiful that guy's will be lined up outside her door. She'll forget about me."

"No she won't. You're impossible to forget, Sloan."

"I'm not impossible to forget."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, if I was impossible to forget my parents would be here. They would live in a big house on the end of the street. They would go to my lacrosse games and cheer for me. Every time we win my dad would stand up and yell 'That's my boy!' But they're not here." Mark wiped another tear away.

"I'm such a pussy today. Sorry Teddy."

"It's okay. You've been through a lot."

As the night changed into the early morning Mark and Teddy immensely bonded. Mark poured his heart about his parents moving to Italy and restarting their lives while leaving him behind. Teddy talked about her dad being deployed somewhere overseas and doubting he would ever come back because of his hatred for his wife, Sadie. Talking about her father struck a nerve inside Teddy and caused her to break down in tears. The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was burying her face in Mark's chest.

* * *

When Cristina woke up Meredith was nowhere to be found. When they passed out the previous night Meredith's head was resting on her shoulder. Cristina forced herself out of bed and out into the hall. She walked into the bathroom to find Meredith with one arm resting on the toilet and the other covering her face.

"How's the hangover."

"I'm dying. I-." Meredith was cut off by the urge to vomit. Meredith placed her head in the toilet; Cristina crouched down and held Meredith's hair while the blonde continued to vomit. After a few minutes Meredith lifted her head back up.

"Are you good?"

"Yeah I'm good. I think all the beer and pizza is gone."

"Okay, no rush or anything but you have to be out of here by one."

"Okay. I'll be down in a minute."

Cristina walked down the hall and stopped outside the Torres-Robbins love nest. Before Cristina got the chance to knock a muffled moan crept out. "Hey I thought you were-." Meredith was stopped by Cristina's hand in front of her face. "I think they're fucking." Cristina pressed her ear against the door. Meredith shrugged and pressed her ear against the door too.

"Calliope…right there….harder!"

Meredith and Cristina broke away from the door trying to refrain themselves from laughing. "Callie, Arizona, I'm sorry but we have to be out of here by one so if you could wrap up the sex that would be great." Meredith said before bursting into laughter. "Okay…we'll be down…" Arizona's struggling voice said of the other side of the door. The pair stumbled down the stairs. When they reached the bottom they were shocked to find Teddy lying on top of Mark.

"Oh my god." Meredith and Cristina said in sync.

"Oh my god." Callie and Arizona said also in sync.

"No one says anything about this to Addison." Meredith growled.

 **Hey guys! This is the longest chapter I've ever written and I hope you like it!**

 **P.S. It's 2 in the morning as I upload this**


	7. Chapter 7

"Theodora, can you come downstairs?" Teddy's mother, Sadie, called from the living room. Teddy rolled her eyes; she hated being called by her first name. Teddy walked out of her room, down the hall and into the living room. Her mother was stretched out on the couch, probably high from her prescription marijuana.

"Yeah mom?"

"Honey, I'm hungry. Will you get us some dinner?"

"I can't mom, I have…stuff to do."

"Please honey."

"No."

"Theodora please."

"Fine if it'll stop your whining and stop calling me that."

Sadie handed Teddy her credit card and told her to get a burger. Teddy grabbed the sweatshirt Meredith had given her before walking out to get dinner. As she walked down the street it somehow got cloudier and colder. "Please don't rain." Teddy chanted as she continued to walk. As soon as the first drop of rain laded on her covered head Amelia pulled up beside the blonde.

"Teddy, you want a ride?"

"Uh…yeah sure." Teddy ran over to the car and quickly got in.

"What are you doing wondering the streets when it's raining?"

"I was on my way to get dinner for me and my mom."

"Do you want to come over for pizza? It's just me tonight."

"What? Only one Shepherd in the house?"

"I know! Crazy right? Derek is with Meredith, my sisters are with their friends and Mark is working out."

"Do you know what that means?"

"I get the TV all to myself?"

"No! That means we can hang out."

"You don't have to hang out with me Teddy. I'm fine with staying by myself."

"Come on, Ames. We haven't hung out since school started."

"Okay, but if Sadie shows up at my house stoned again looking for you you're taking care of her."

"Deal."

* * *

"Sloan, what are you doing here?" Coach Mathers asked as he walked into the weight room. Mark was on the far side of the room doing pull-ups.

"Just getting a good workout in before going home."

"Sloan, I love the dedication but you gotta get out of here. Its Thanksgiving break and our last game isn't for another week."

"I know, I know. Just a few more reps."

"Ten more then I want you out."

Coach Mathers walked to his desk and typed away on his computer while Mark finished his pull-ups. "Take it easy, Sloan." Mathers said as Mark walked out. Mark walked outside and was met by light trickles of rain. "Great." Mark growled he picked up his pace in hopes of getting home before a down pour started. As he continued towards the Shepherd house Mark's phone rang. He quickly pulled it out and smiled when he saw the caller.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hello to you too, Mark." It was easy to tell Addison had a huge smile on her face.

"What's going on? How's the LA life?"

"It's good. I actually just got back from the mall with some friends."

"Nice, did you go with uh…those nice girls that look like stereotypical California girls?"

"Kayla, Ally, Cammie and Jenny?"

"Yeah! Those girls."

"Yes I went with them. I'm actually going to Jenny and Ally's birthday party tonight."

"I forgot they were twins."

"Yeah. How are things in Seattle? How is everyone doing?"

"Well it's raining right now. Meredith is pretty great, so is Derek. Izzie is still MIA. Karev is losing his shit because Izzie is gone. Oh Callie and Arizona finally had sex."

"Wait, you still don't know where Izzie is?"

"Nope. Personally, I think she ran away."

"Poor Alex."

"Yeah it sucks. He quit the team."

"Did you try talking to him?"

"I've tried but he just shrugs and walks away."

"I've only been gone for two weeks and you guys are falling apart."

"I think that's a pretty strong sign you should come home."

"Well that's what I want to talk to you about."

"No way. No fucking way. They're letting you come home for Christmas?"

"Yes they are! My flight leaves December twenty third."

"Addie that's amazing! You can stay with us!"

"I'm not staying with you. Carolyn already has seven people living in her house, she doesn't need another one. Arizona said I could go back and forth between her and Callie."

"Addie that is-."

"Sorry Mark I have to go. I'll text you later okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

"I loveeee you! Bye Markey."

"I love you too, Addie. Bye."

* * *

"Do you want salt on the popcorn?" Callie called from the kitchen.

"Yes please."

Callie carried the bowl of popcorn into the living room. Arizona was lying on the couch with one leg on the back of the couch and the other hanging off the couch. Before sitting down Callie walked over and dimmed the lights. The brunette laid down on top of Arizona making sure to nuzzle her nose in the blonde's neck. "What are we watching tonight?" Arizona continued to flip through the movies on Netflix.

"Whatever you want. I'm not picky."

"You always say that and them when I pick a movie you complain the entire time."

"Hey I only complain for twenty minutes tops." Callie looked up at the blonde and smiled. Arizona looked down and kissed the brunette sweetly.

"Seriously, you pick."

"Fineeeeee."

Callie took the remote from Arizona's hand and continued to search through Netflix until she found a scary movie. Even though Callie was petrified of scary movies they gave her a reasonable excuse to cuddle up with Arizona. Once the movie started Callie rested her head on Arizona's chest and drew patterns on the blonde's collar bones. Arizona draped her arms around Callie and kissed her head. "Do you even know what this movie is about?" Arizona fumbled around for the popcorn bowl. "I have no idea; I just wanted a good excuse to cuddle with you." The brunette buried her face in Arizona's neck again which caused the blonde to tighten her hold on Callie.

Halfway through the movie Callie fell asleep with her face firmly pressed against Arizona's neck. 'She's so perfect. How did I get so lucky?' Arizona thought to herself while she continued to watch the movie. As Arizona excitedly waited to find out the end of the movie the front door opened.

"Arizona?" Tim called out as he walked further into the house.

"Shhh."

"What do I need to be quiet for?" Tim stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Callie sleeping on his sister.

"Are you two allowed to be alone?"

"Of course. Mom and dad don't care."

"They may not care but I do. I think you should wake her up."

"I'm not waking her up."

"I'm already up." Callie mumbled. Arizona shot Tim the death glare for waking her girlfriend up.

"Way to go, Tim. You woke her up."

"Actually you woke me up. Your mouth is right above my ear."

"I'm sorry." Arizona kissed the top of Callie's head.

"You guys are so gross. But Ari is coming over so Callie you might want to get off my sister." At the mention of her sister Callie immediately climbed off Arizona and sat up straight. Luckily Tim understood why Arizona and Callie had to keep their relationship under wraps. Once Callie made it through med school and had enough money to support herself she planned on telling her parents about her relationship with Arizona.

"Are you ever going to tell Ari?" Tim asked as he sat down in between the two girls. He grabbed the bowl of popcorn and started eating handful after handful.

"I will but not until I'm done with med school and have enough money to support myself."

"I really don't think she would tell your parents."

"I can't take that risk, Tim. As long as I can remember I've always wanted to be a surgeon and that cost serious money, serious money that my dad can easily hand over."

"All I'm saying is that-."

Tim was cut off by a knock on the front door. Seconds later Aria appeared in the living room. "Hi baby." Aria walked over and kissed Tim's cheek. "Callie, I didn't know you were here too." Aria sat on the arm rest and looked down at her sister, then Arizona. "Yeah, Zona and I were just watching a movie." Arizona and Callie's eyes met and they both smiled. "We can all watch a movie together! Where do you keep the DVDs?" Tim pointed to the stand underneath the TV; Arian immediately walked over and started digging through the Robbins' movie archive. Tim walked into the kitchen to grab a drink leaving an opening in the couch; Arizona scooted closer to Callie.

"How about 50 First Dates?" Aria held the case up.

"Yeah, I love that movie." Callie said with a huge smile.

"Me too." Aria smiled and put the movie in. Tim walked back into the living room and prepared to sit down on the couch but he was stopped by Aria.

"Tim, let's sit on the floor. Let the girls have the couch." Arizona stuck her tongue out at her older brother. Tim really didn't want to leave Arizona and Callie alone because Arizona was his little sister and he always promised to protect his baby sister from whoever she was dating. Tim sat down beside Aria in front of the coffee table and wrapped an arm around her.

On the couch Arizona held Callie's hand and intertwined their fingers. Once the movie started Callie leaned over and kissed Arizona's cheek. "I can't believe we're watching our favorite movie with our siblings." Callie whispered in the blonde's ear. "I know it's kinda weird." Arizona kissed the spot under Callie's ear.

* * *

A few blocks away at the Shepherd house Teddy and Amelia sat in the brunette's room with a box of pizza. "It's really raining out there." Amelia said looking out the window and watching the rain pour down. She walked away from the window but the curtains were left open to show the rain splashing against the window. "Yeah it is. Thanks again for letting me burrow the shirt and sweatpants." Before they had gone inside the rain poured down and soaked both the girl's clothes. Amelia was kind enough to throw Teddy's clothes in the drier. "It's no problem. They're just a little small on you but that's because you're taller than me." Amelia sat down on the bed beside Teddy.

"So what's it like being a junior?" Amelia asked as she grabbed a slice of pizza.

"It's stressful. I took the stupid college examination test."

"Yeah I'm not looking forward to that."

"I can help you study for the classes and stuff."

"Thanks, Teddy. Derek said he wouldn't help me because it wouldn't be fair for Nancy, Kate and Lizzie since they're so much younger."

"That's a legitimate reason. I would be pissed if I had to reteach the same things over and over to my sister."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah, she lives in upstate New York with my mom's parents."

"Why doesn't she live with you?"

"Uh…well…"

"Sorry if I'm prying. You don't have to answer."

"No it's okay. It's just hard because it involves my dad."

"I'm all ears, Teddy."

"Alright just know that I don't usually talk about my dad so I guess I'll start from the beginning. My parents met in high school and got married as soon as they graduated. Pretty soon after that I was born. I was such a daddy's girl when I was little; everywhere my dad went I was right beside him. Anyway my mom was diagnosed with skin cancer, it was only stage one and at a very, very, very early stage. The doctors made her go through chemotherapy and that really took a toll on her. She became really weak and she was in a lot of pain she said. Her doctor suggested we move to a place where marijuana was legal for medicinal use. We packed up everything and moved from New York to Nevada. After my mom got her weed she became so dependent on it. Every day she would smoke at least five joints. Eventually my dad got tired of it because she didn't have cancer anymore so there was no reason to continue smoking it. One night while my mom was stoned out of her mind my dad came into my room, grabbed a few outfits, a few of my favorite toys, me and then we left. We moved to Seattle and a few months later my mom showed up at our door step very pregnant. She said she wouldn't smoke ever again. After my sister was born she went right back to smoking and right around the same time my dad signed up to go fight in the war. Before he was deployed he sent my sister back to New York, he didn't want a pot head to raise her. He made me stay so I could take care of my mom."

"Wow. Teddy I had no idea, I'm so sorry."

"The first time he was deployed on June 27th, 2009 I was ten years old. He came back when I was fourteen. He reenlisted and was deployed on June 27th, 2014. He should be back in the states this summer."

"Isn't he coming back to Seattle to see you?"

"I have no idea. I hope he does."

"I know what it's like to miss your dad. I miss my dad every day."

"God I'm sorry, Amy. I'm over here complaining about my dad, who is alive, not being around and your dad is gone, forever. I'm so sorry."

Teddy shifted and hugged Amelia tightly and Amelia hugged Teddy back. When they pulled away from the hug Amelia stayed close to Teddy. Teddy opened her mouth to say something but her lips were captured by Amelia's. Before the blonde could register what was happening Amelia pulled away. Blue eyes locked with shocked green eyes looking for a sign if Teddy enjoyed the kiss.

"Sorry Teddy…You were-I was-."

"Amy, it's okay but-I mean-are you gay?"

"I'm not sure yet…I like boys but I like girls too…I honestly really like you."

"Amy you can't like me like that."

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm not gay and your brother is my friend."

"Come on, Teddy, I've seen the way you look at me."

"What do you mean 'the way I look at you?' I look at you like I look at my other friends."

"No, you have this sparkle in your eye and you always flip your hair when I'm around."

"I always flip my hair."

"Teddy, look me in the eyes and say you've never thought about kissing me."

Once again blue eyes locked with green. Teddy didn't know what to say, she honestly had thought about kissing Amelia but only when she was drunk. Before Teddy could respond Amelia pressed their lips together again, this time Teddy had time to kiss the brunette back. 'Teddy, what are you doing?! You can't kiss Amelia!' The voice in the back of Teddy's head screamed but she didn't care. Amelia pulled away for a second before crashing their lips back together again. 'She's a sophomore, how the hell is she this good of a kisser?' Amelia pulled away again and smiled at the blonde.

"So…" Amelia bit her lip as she looked in Teddy's eyes.

"So…."

"I like kissing you, Teddy. But I really don't want to date anyone right now."

"I'm not gay, Amy. I like kissing you too."

"So are we just going to be friends with benefits?"

"Amy, it can't go past kissing."

"I'm okay with that."

Amelia leaned in and kissed Teddy again. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before the two broke away because the front door closed. "Amy? You home?" Mark's voice rang out, Amelia groaned. "Yeah, I'm upstairs in my room." Minutes later Mark walked into Amelia's room soaking wet.

"Hey Teddy, I didn't know you were here. Mind if I grab a slice?"

"Sure. Amy and I were just hanging out."

"Ohhhh any juicy gossip?" Mark grabbed a slice of pizza from the box.

"No. Can you leave us alone, Mark? We were talking about something important."

"I guess. I may or may not sneak back in here and steal another slice."

"Just take three more and go to your room."

Mark grabbed three more slices of pizza before going back to his shared bedroom with Derek. Amelia waited until Mark's bedroom door closed to lock her bedroom door. She climbed back on the bed and scooted closer to Teddy.

"So since we're friends with benefits, do you think we could cuddle?"

"I think that could be arranged."

Teddy laid down on her back; Amelia rested her head on the blonde's chest while her left arm rested on Teddy's waist. They both listen to the sound of the rain pounding against the window as they lied in bed. For the first time in years Teddy felt true happiness.

* * *

"Who's got you? Who's got you, handsome boy?" Ellis said in her baby voice. Derek couldn't help but smile as he bounced Samuel up and down. "My handsome boy." Meredith walked over and kissed Derek's head and Samuel's cheek. "Thank you both again for watching Sammy. I got a call from Mercy West about an emergency craniotomy. The patient is on life flight right now. He'll be here in ten minutes. If you have any problems just call Barbara Robbins." Ellis kissed Samuel and Meredith before she left.

"Your mommy is gone. It's time to get crazy!" Derek stood Samuel up and made him dance.

"You boys are too cute." Meredith grabbed her phone and took a picture.

"It's all this little guy. He's a babe magnet."

"Because he's just too cute."

Meredith took Samuel from Derek's hands and rocked him back and forth. When Samuel started to cry Meredith looked at the clock. "Aw someone's hungry. Let's see if Derek will hold you while I make your bottle." Derek stood up and took Samuel into his arms while Meredith walked into the kitchen to make his bottle. Most people's least favorite part of having a child was changing the diapers but Meredith's least favorite part was making the bottles. She always worried if it would be too hot and if it was hot would it really hurt Sam?

"Do you want to feed him?" Meredith shook the bottle before holding it out to Derek. "Sure." Derek took the bottle from his girlfriend and put the nipple in Samuel's mouth. "I think it's really weird it's called a nipple." Derek tilted the bottle up so Samuel could get more milk. "It's called a nipple because the bottle is supposed to be the breast. So the milk comes from the "breast" and goes out through the "nipple." Derek's jaw dropped at the realization. "Is that seriously why it's called a nipple?" Meredith shrugged and laughed "I have no idea but it sounds pretty legit."

Once Samuel was finished Derek managed to burp the baby. "Okay now you gotta go back to your big sister because I have to get home." Derek handed Samuel back to Meredith and grabbed his sweatshirt. "Do you really have to go?" Meredith stood up and walked over to Derek. She watched in amusement as Derek struggled to het the hood over his head. "Yeah, it's ten o'clock, Mer. If I'm not home in ten minutes my mom will kill me. I love you and I'll see you later. I'll see you later too, Little Man." Derek kissed Meredith before walking out to his car.

Meredith sat down on the couch and looked down at Samuel. "Well, looks like it's just you and me, Sammy." Almost on cue Samuel opened his little mouth and yawned. "Okay so it's just me." Meredith walked upstairs and changed her brother into his footie pajamas before rocking him to sleep. After putting Samuel in his crib Meredith watched him sleep. "You are the cutest boy in the world. Don't tell Derek I said that." Meredith walked back downstairs and pulled out her phone.

Mer: Anyone having a party tonight?

Callie: Nope tonight is cuddle night

Mer: Ugh gross

Teddy: Just have Derek come over

Mer: He just left he had to go home

Cristina: Guys I'm going crazy. The old broad still hasn't died

Callie: Cristina she's your grandmother

Cristina: She's been terminal since I was like five. Its time for her to go plus I wanna make it back in time for our group Thanksgiving

Mer: If she's been terminal for that long she should be dead before our Thanksgiving

Cristina: I sure as hell hope so

With no party to go to on a Friday night during Thanksgiving break Meredith went upstairs and crawled into bed. Before the blonde started to fall asleep her phone buzzed.

Derek: Did you know that Teddy and Amelia were close?

Mer: No why?

Derek: Well Teddy is at my house, wearing my sister's clothes and they just went to bed

Mer: Yeah I had no idea they were close. I'll ask her about it tomorrow

Derek: Don't worry about. Night Mer love you

Mer: Night Der love you too

Meredith placed her phone down on the nightstand and sighed. "Not again Amy."

* * *

"Does anyone want thirds?" Barbara asked as she looked at everyone empty plates. "Mom, it almost killed us to eat seconds." Tim patted his extended belly. "Callie, would you like more?" Barbara looked at the brunette and smiled. "Oh no thank you, Mrs. Robbins." Arizona grabbed Callie's hand from under the table and ran her thumb over Callie's. "I think it's time to go to bed. Let's go Callie." Arizona and Callie stood up and turned to walk upstairs.

"Ari, do you want to stay the night?"

"Sorry I cant. My mom is really strict about staying the night with boyfriends."

"But Ariz-." Tim stopped himself before he gave Callie and Arizona's relationship away.

"Thank you for dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Robbins. It was delicious."

"Well thank you, Aria. You're welcome back anytime."

"Thank you, goodnight everyone."

"Come on, I'll walk you to your car."

Tim and Aria changed into their coats before walking out onto the porch. Once the door was closed Aria stood on her tip toes and kissed Tim. They both pulled away a few minutes later with smiles on their faces.

"I had a nice time tonight, Tim."

"Yeah I did too. We'll have to do it again."

"Goodnight, Tim."

"Goodnight, Ari." Time kissed Aria one last time before walking her to her car and then running back inside.

Time took his jacket off and walked over to his parents who were in the kitchen cleaning up. Tim sat down on the counter and watched his parents for a few moments before clearing his throat.

"Yes Timothy?" Barbara asked as she continued doing the dishes.

"Do you guys really think it's okay for Callie and Arizona to sleep in the same bed when they're dating?"

"Tim, is this because you're jealous that Arizona and Callie can sleep together while you and Aria can't?"

"No. She's my little sister and I don't want her to be…close with anyone like that."

"Honey, it's not like one of them is going to get pregnant. Your father and I had a long discussion about this a long time ago."

"How long have you let them do this?!"

"Since they started dating."

"What?!"

"Tim, let it go. They are allowed to sleep together in this house." Daniel snapped at his son.

Defeated Tim nodded his head and walked up the stairs. As he passed Arizona's room a muffled moan crept out into the hall. 'Walk away, Tim.' Tim pushed the thought of someone degrading his sister in his own home. Tim walked into his room, which was right beside his sisters, and collapsed into bed. The soldier took his pants and shirt off before climbing under the blankets. As Tim was about to fall asleep he heard a gasp from the other side of the wall.

'No, they aren't having sex.'

Another moan.

'Maybe they're just messing around.'

"Arizona!"

'Oh my god. My little sister is having sex.' Tim grabbed the extra pillow beside his head and covered his ears. He could still hear the moans through the pillows. "This is going to be a long night."

 **Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter! Please review and let me know your thoughts**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Things that are italicized or just in ' ' is a thought**

At three o'clock Meredith arrived at Arizona's house for their annual 'Fucksgiving.' She knocked once before entering the house. "Arizona, I'm here!" Arizona immediately stuck her head up from the couch. "Don't take another step!" Arizona grabbed the blanket from behind the couch and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Why?" Meredith stopped walking when Callie poked her head up. "Hey Mer." Callie waved and avoided eye contact with the blonde. "Come on you guys are really having sex on the couch?" Meredith rolled her eyes and continued into the kitchen; she placed the grocery bags on the counter. "Don't pretend like you and Derek haven't had sex on this couch." Callie pulled her shirt over her head while Arizona put her sweatpants back on.

"Wait you and Derek have had sex on my couch?" Arizona slipped on her t-shirt.

"Arizona, almost everyone in our group of friends has had sex on that couch."

"What?! Callie, I thought that was our special place."

"It is our special place but so is your bed, Tim's bed that one time, the kitchen table, the counter, your dad's office, the-."

"Wait, you two had sex on this counter? As in the counter we're cooking dinner on?" Callie and Arizona looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

"Come on guys."

"Hey we've only recently started having sex. We aren't like you and Derek or Mark and Addie. We didn't want to rush into it." Meredith looked over to Arizona who was mouthing 'I wanted to rush into it.'

"Okay enough about what you two do when you're alone. Let's get cooking."

After sanitizing the counter top Meredith started making macaroni and cheese. "You got the mac and cheese, I got the fajitas and Arizona made the pie last night. We're good to go." Callie picked up the chicken out of the skink and prepared it. Meredith started boiling the macaroni while Arizona sat on the counter watching the two cook.

"Arizona, can you text Cristina and ask her if she's home?" Meredith asked as she poured the pasta into the boiling water.

"Yeah sure."

Robbins: Hey are you home? We're cooking dinner

Cristina: We're about twenty minutes from Seattle. Don't start drinking without me!

"She's twenty minutes away and we can't start drinking until she gets here."

"Oh come on I always drink red wine when I make macaroni and cheese."

"Just twenty minutes, Mer."

Twenty minutes later Cristina walked into Arizona's house. "The old broad is dead and guess who she left eight hundred dollars to." Cristina opened the bottle of red wine on the counter and took a sip. "So you're buying us all a fancy dinner one night?" Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie and kissed her cheek. "No but I will buy the pizza next time." Cristina jumped on the counter and watched Callie stir the chicken around in the pan. "Speaking of pizza, where are Derek, Mark and Teddy?" Meredith checked the macaroni in the oven.

"Oh ladies, your knights in shining armor are here." Mark announced as he, Derek and Teddy walked in, each holding pizzas.

"Hey." Derek kissed Meredith's cheek when he reached the kitchen.

"So what are we having?" Mark placed the pizza on the kitchen table.

"Macaroni and cheese, fajitas, pizza and pie for dessert." Arizona chirped, she tore herself away from Callie and poured a glass of wine.

"Everything looks great!" Teddy sat her pizza box down beside Mark's.

"Is Alex coming?" Cristina asked.

"I have no-."

"Ladies and gentlemen the party has arrived." Alex walked in holding a bottle of expensive looking alcohol.

Everyone was shocked to see Alex; ever since Izzie left he had been too focused on finding her to hang out with his friends. "You're just in time. Dinner is ready." Meredith pulled out the heavy dish of pasta while Callie finished the last tortilla shell. Cristina and Arizona placed plates and forks on the table while the others moved the food to the table. Once everyone sat down bottles of wine were passed around. "Now that everyone has their drinks I think it's time for the ceremonial toast." Mark looked at Derek since he was the one who gave the speech since they started the day after Thanksgiving dinner. Derek sighed and stood up; he took a sip of wine before clearing his throat.

"People always say friends are the family you choose and I'm sure as hell glad you're all my family. The past year has been filled with ups and downs but we've managed to make it through the good, bad and the ugly. I love every single one of you. I kinda love Arizona more because well those dimples could make anyone smile; Callie, Meredith please don't kill me." Everyone giggled giving Derek a short break to finish the speech strong.

"But in all seriousness you are the greatest people I've ever known and I'm glad we're all spending Fucksgiving together. Cheers."

Everyone raised their glass and drank their wine. Dinner quickly started when Mark flipped open the first pizza box. After an hour most of the food was gone and everyone was miserable but had no regrets. Meredith sat back and smiled at how her friends were more like her family than her actual family was. They sat at the dinner table, something Ellis would never do and they actually talked about their days also something Ellis and Richard would never do.

"I think it's safe to say this was yet another successful Fucksgiving." Callie poured another glass of wine.

"That it was. I just wish we were all here." Meredith looked at the two empty seats where Addison and Izzie would have sat.

"Alex, have you heard anything about Izzie?" Cristina asked.

"I…uh…I actually have."

"Where is she? Is she okay?" Meredith leaned closer to Alex.

"She's okay but she's in Nebraska right now."

"Why the hell is she there?" Cristina finished her glass of wine.

"Social Services removed her from her mom's house. They said it was an unhealthy environment since Robbie started drinking again."

"Oh man. It's hard to go through that." Mark looked at the table while everyone directed their attention to him. For the first few months Jason and Heather lived in Spain Mark was passed off from foster home to foster home.

"She turns eighteen in a few months. She said she wants to come back and finish high school here."

"That's good." Meredith placed her hand on Alex's which made him feel a little better.

"Yeah, now all we need is Addison back." Alex smiled and looked at Mark who also had a huge smile.

"She's coming back for Christmas."

Mark couldn't stop smiling at the thought of Addison being home. Even though everyone missed her Mark missed her the most. Suddenly Arizona's phone rang and everyone focused on her. "Hi mom. Yeah we're all here. Oh….well do you-okay. Yeah I'll be there in a few minutes." Arizona put her phone down on the table and exhaled.

"Everything okay?" Meredith asked.

"My brother got into a little car accident and is the hospital. I gotta go but you guys are more than welcome to stay." Arizona got up and started getting ready to leave.

"I'm going to go with her."

"We'll clean up then leave." Meredith stood started cleaning up the empty plates. Mark, Cristina, Teddy, Derek and Alex started cleaning up everything else.

Callie followed Arizona out the door and to the car. "Baby, I can drive if you want me to." Arizona shook her head and slid into the driver's seat. "Did your mom say what happened?" Callie rubbed her hand up and down Arizona's thigh. "Something about his car getting clipped and he hit something as he spun out." The brunette could tell Arizona was scared even though she wasn't showing it. Callie continued to rub Arizona's thigh until they reached the hospital. Even as they walked into the hospital Arizona held Callie's hand like her life depended on it.

"Timothy Robbins." Arizona asked the woman behind the front desk. "Are you family?" The woman looked at Arizona and smiled. "Yes I'm his sister." The woman typed something on the computer. "Timothy Robbins is on the third floor, room 256." Arizona smiled and lead Callie by the hand to the elevator. "I hope Tim's okay." Arizona started to show her fear as the elevator got closer and closer to the third floor. "I'm sure he's fine, baby." Once the elevator stopped on the third floor Arizona quickly stepped out and disconnecting her hand from Callie's.

When Arizona reached Tim's room her brother was lying in bed starring at the wall. The blonde noticed a sling around his left arm and a few stiches above his eyebrow. Aria and Barbara sat on the couch in the corner.

"Hey guys."

"Arizona! My favorite baby sister!" Tim smiled as Arizona walked in.

"I'm your only sister, Tim."

"Sorry about him. He had his appendix removed and he's coming out of the anesthetic." Barbara walked over and hugged her daughter.

"It's okay. Is Aria okay?"

"Yes. She drove over from Lucia's."

"I brought Callie with me. I don't know where she is." Arizona turned around to see Callie walking into Tim's room.

"How are you, Tim?" Callie stood beside Arizona.

"I'm good. I feel fucking awesome!"

"Timothy, language! I'm sorry Callie he's coming out of the anesthetic."

"It's fine." Callie and Arizona both giggled. Callie looked over at Aria and smiled, the brunette just glared at her sister.

"Psssst hey Callie." Tim motioned to the brunette with his left hand.

"Yeah Tim?"

"Come closer. Guys you have to get out."

"Timothy we aren't walking out."

"Please it's sooooo important mom."

"No whatever you can say in front of Callie you can say in front of us."

"Okay. Callie, can you please be quieter when you fuck my sister? I can hear you guys in my room." Callie swallowed hard and felt her face turn red. The brunette looked over at Aria who was still glaring at her sister.

"Wow that anesthesia is really messing with you, Tim." Arizona giggled trying her best not to freak out.

"It must run in the family. Your father says inappropriate things when he goes under." Barbara laughed.

"Okay well now that we know you're okay I think it's time we head back home."

Arizona hugged Tim and Barbara before walking out of the hospital with Callie. Once they reached the car both girls exhaled loudly. "I can't believe he said that." Arizona giggled while pulling out of the parking lot. "I think Aria knows. She kept glaring at me while we were there." Arizona could tell Callie was worried; she reached over and held the brunette's hand. "She's probably just worried about Tim. I'm sure once he gets better she'll cheer up." Callie nodded and continued to stare out the window. "I hope you're right."

* * *

Teddy kicked her shoes off as she walked into her room. After eating half her body weight in macaroni and cheese then having to walk home the blonde was exhausted. She changed into a loose fitted night shirt and a pair of shorts before slipping into bed.

"Theodora there's a girl here for you!" Sadie's voice rang out.

"Okay." Teddy groaned she really didn't want to deal with anyone.

A few moments later Teddy heard her bedroom door open but she refused to move. When the blonde heard the door lock she felt a little afraid but she was too tired to do anything about it. "Are you seriously not going to acknowledge me?" Amelia stood on the side of Teddy's bed so she could see her. "I'm so tired, Ames." Teddy looked at the brunette and smiled even though Amelia looked mad. "You can still say 'hi' or something." Amelia sat down beside Teddy and looked down at the blonde. "Hi or something." Teddy whispered. Amelia slapped the blonde before lying down and facing Teddy.

"Can I sleep here tonight?"

"Yeah you can."

"Good. Where do you keep your comfy clothes?"

"Second drawer in the dresser." Teddy pointed to the white dresser in the corner.

Amelia got up and walked over to the dresser. Teddy watched as the brunette rummaged through the drawer to find the right shirt and pair of pants. Amelia pulled out a white shirt that was too big and a pair of gray sweatpants that were also too big. The brunette slowly took her shirt off hoping Teddy was staring at her. Teddy lifted her head up and watched Amelia undress; even though Teddy said they wouldn't go past kissing she really wouldn't have minded a few rounds with Amelia. "Enjoy the show?" Amelia slid in under the covers and pressed herself against Teddy. "Yeah I did." Teddy smirked.

Amelia tangled her fingers in Teddy's hair and brought their lips together in a sweet kiss. Teddy was a little taken back but she continued to kiss the brunette. The kissing continued until Amelia slid her hand into Teddy's pants; the blonde gripped Amelia's wrist and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Amelia said in between deep breaths.

"I can't sleep with you."

"Why not? And don't say it's because I'm Derek's sister."

"I can't because you're Derek's little sister."

"Forget about my brother. Just focus on me." Amelia kissed down to Teddy's neck causing the blonde to shutter.

 _'Teddy, you have to make her stop.'_

 _'I-I don't want her to stop.'_

 _'You'll regret it if you don't.'_

 _'I really don't care.'_

Amelia left a trail of kissed from Teddy's neck up to her lips. "I really want this, Teddy." The brunette whispered in the blonde's ear causing Teddy's cheeks to flush. "If we d-do this you can't tell anyone." Teddy whispered trying to hold back moans. Amelia pulled away and grinned, "Of course we can't tell anyone. We wouldn't want Derek to find out." Amelia grinned. The brunette pushed Teddy onto her back before positioning herself in between Teddy's legs.

* * *

"So how are things with Owen going?" Meredith and Cristina were in Cristina's room drinking wine.

"They're okay but it's going to end soon."

"What? Why?"

"He's enlisting in the army."

"Oh."

"Yeah but it won't end because he's enlisting. It's because he really wants to be focused on training."

"So you're waiting for him to end it?"

"Yeah, that way I can keep his sweatshirts."

"Good plan."

They continued to pass the bottle back and forth until it was empty. "Now what do we do?" Meredith looked at Cristina for guidance. "I don't know. This is the first time we've ran out of wine on Fucksgiving." The two sat in silence, both trying to think of something to do while slightly drunk. They were torn away from their thoughts when the front door shut downstairs and footsteps hurried up the stairs. "What the hell? My mom and Saul aren't supposed to be back until ten." Cristina's bedroom door flew open and a breathless Teddy stood in the doorway.

"Teddy? What are you-."

"I did something really, really, REALLY bad. I feel so guilty and I feel like I might die."

"You finally flipped out on someone? Go Altman." Cristina held up her hand for a high five but Teddy shook her head.

"What did you do, Teddy?"

"We've been friends for a long time guys and we can keep each other's secrets, right?"

Both Meredith and Cristina nodded their heads. Teddy sat down on the chair in the corner and ran her fingers through her hair. With all the mistakes Teddy had made over the years she was afraid Amelia was the biggest one.

"If I tell you, you guys have to swear on everything you won't tell a soul."

"I promise." Meredith said, she was getting worried Teddy killed someone.

"Yeah, yeah I promise too."

"Okay…I-I slept with someone. Someone's little sister."

"So you're gay?"

"Cristina!"

"What Mer? I was just asking."

"That's not the point. The point is I slept with-."

"Amelia." Meredith whispered. The two blondes locked eyes and nodded.

"You slept with Derek's little sister!" Cristina yelled.

"Yeah."

"When?"

"Like twenty minutes ago."

"You slept with Amelia Shepherd and then walked out?!" Meredith sat on the edge of Cristina's bed not sure what to make of the situation.

"I didn't really walk out…I ran."

"Hit and run, nice Teddy."

"Like I said you guys can't say anything. Especially not to Derek."

"Teddy don't freak out. Amelia has done this before; she'll leave you alone soon."

"She's done this before?"

"Yeah, last year there was this girl from the fancy art school, Heatherton Academy. She and Amelia became really close all of a sudden. I found out they were together and a few weeks later Amelia dumped her."

"How did you find out?"

"I accidently walked in on them."

The three laughed, Meredith would walk in on them. "At least you only slept with one of his sisters." Cristina said with a smile, Teddy laughed and nodded her head. "Do you think Derek will be mad if he finds out?" Teddy looked at Meredith for the answer. Even if Derek was mad about the situation Teddy knew Meredith could settle him down. "He won't be mad because he's not going to find out." Teddy smiled and nodded her head, Meredith was probably right.

"Derek, have you seen Amelia?" Carolyn asked from the kitchen, she was busy doing dishes from Thanksgiving. "No mom." Derek yelled from the living room. Since the dinner was cut short Mark and Derek decided to play video games to kill time. Both boys were focused on the soldiers running around shooting guys from the other team. "Final kill!" Mark shot off the couch and threw his hands in the air. "Nice shot, Mark!" The best friend's highfived as Mark sat back down on the couch. They were too busy to notice the front door open and Amelia walking in. The brunette unplugged the TV causing Mark and Derek to jump off the couch.

"Amelia what the hell?!" Derek yelled.

"Yeah Amy what's your deal?"

"I need to talk to you guys. Privately."

Without saying another word Amelia walked upstairs. Derek and Mark looked at each other then to the stairs. "Mark, Derek!" Amelia yelled from her room. The boys quickly raced up the stairs to Amelia's room. Amelia was leaning against her dresser with her arms folded over her chest. Derek and Mark sat down on the bed and looked at the brunette.

"So what's this about?" Derek leaned back so his elbows supported him.

"I have this friend. I can't tell you her real name so let's call her Jamie."

"What's wrong with Jamie?"

"Nothing's wrong it's just that she had sex with this other girl-."

"Did Callie cheat on Arizona?!" Mark shot off the bed.

"No! Callie didn't-."

"Did Arizona cheat on Callie?!" Mark took another step towards Amelia.

"No! Callie and Arizona are happy and aren't having sex with other people! Now sit back down. Also when I mention two girls sleeping together don't automatically assume its Callie and Arizona." Amelia poked Mark's chest and he pretended to fall backwards.

"So Jamie had sex with this girl and?"

"And Jamie fell asleep and when she woke up the girl she had sex with was gone. What does that mean?"

"It depends. Where did they have sex?"

"At the other girl's house."

"So Jamie had sex with the girl in the girl's house?" Mark asked a little confused.

"And the girl left her own house after having sex with Jamie?"

"She left after Jamie fell asleep. What does that mean? Was the sex bad? Was she afraid?"

"The only way I would leave my own house after sex was if I was missing lacrosse practice."

"The girl doesn't play any sports."

"I would only leave if I felt really guilty about it. Maybe the girl felt bad for having sex with another girl?"

"So you think she just felt guilty?"

"Yeah. Maybe she's friends with Jamie's friends or siblings."

"That makes sense. Thanks guys."

Amelia walked over and wrapped her arms around Mark and Derek's necks. "Thanks for being such great brothers. Now get out of my room." Derek and Mark walked out and returned to their video games leaving Amelia to think about Teddy.

* * *

"Harder Calliope!" Arizona moaned out. It was a good thing Carlos and Lucia weren't back from shopping because Arizona could not keep quiet. Obeying her girlfriend's command Callie rubbed the soft spot harder.

"You like that?"

"God yes!"

"What about right here?" Callie adjusted her hands just a tiny bit.

"Calliope!"

"Zona, you need to go to the chiropractor and get checked out." Callie continued to rub the spots below Arizona's shoulder blades.

"I would rather have your hands rubbing me down than some creepy old guy."

"I know but that creepy old guy knows how to make you feel better. Well make your bones feel better."

"Promise I'll go. For right now just keep rubbing."

"Calliope, we're home!" Carols' voice called out. Arizona groaned she really didn't want her massage to end.

"Stay up here, baby. I'll come back up and restart."

Callie leaned forward and connected her lips with Arizona's. The brunette carefully climbed off the blonde and walked downstairs. Callie stopped just a few steps shy of the final step; she heard Carlos and Lucia talk in their "You don't know us but we're going to pretend we're the perfect family" voices. "And in here is our state of the art kitchen. We had an interior designer redo this entire house. After the house was finished we had a landscaper come in and create our patio and hot tub. We're planning on putting a pool in soon as well." Callie rolled her eyes, Lucia loved showing off all the things they had. Callie walked downstairs and was greeted by a very tall blonde man, a short woman with blonde hair and a blonde girl that looked Callie's age.

"This is my daughter, Calliope. Calliope these are the Hahn's they just moved in."

"It's nice to meet you, Calliope. I'm Kevin; this is my wife Bianca and our daughter Erica."

"It's nice to meet all of you." Callie smiled at each member of the family.

"They are staying for dinner. Calliope will you set the table?" Carols asked.

"I'm uh actually not hungry. We had our dinner today."

"Oh that's right."

"Arizona is staying the night too."

"Oh okay. That's fine with me."

"Arizona is one of Callie's good friends. Erica, I think you three would really get along."

"Yeah, we'll have to hang out sometime." Erica smiled as she looked Callie up and down.

"Yeah totally. Well it was nice meeting you, I have to hit they hay. Have a big day planned tomorrow."

Everyone said goodnight and Callie ran upstairs. When she opened the door the brunette was surprised to see Arizona lying underneath the covers. "Tired?" Callie locked the door before taking her clothes off. "No, I'm very awake and very, very, very naked." Arizona pulled the comforter down exposing one bare breast. Callie grinned and quickly climbed under the covers with her naked girlfriend. "We have to be quiet. My new neighbors are downstairs." Callie kissed down Arizona's jawline to her neck. "Who are they?" Arizona tangled her hands in Callie's hair to encourage her to keep going down. "The Hahn's." Callie gently took one of Arizona's hardened peaks in her mouth.

"Oh my god." Arizona breathed out.

"Good 'oh my god' or bad?"

"It's…good." Arizona squirmed under the brunette's touch.

"You'll be saying it a lot more."

Callie kissed the blonde passionately one more time before disappearing under the sheets. _'Arizona relax. There are probably millions of Hahn's in the world. What are the odds they'll be your ex-girlfriend's family?'_

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Italicized_ _parts are "flash backs"_

* * *

 _"You can do this. Just tell her. You'll make it work." Arizona repeated as she approached Erica's house. She approached the massive house in one of the many gated communities in Charleston. Arizona knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer the door. Moments later Erica's mother, Bianca, opened the door._

 _"Arizona, I didn't know you were coming over! Please come in, our chef just started lunch. Gregory, we have an extra guest!"_

 _"I won't be staying Mrs. Hahn. I just came here to talk with Erica really quick."_

 _"I'll have him make an extra plate just in case you change your mind."_

 _Bianca smiled at Arizona before walking into the kitchen. Arizona made her way upstairs to Erica's room. Every time she came over to the Hahn house Arizona felt like she couldn't touch anything. The entire house had either hardwood floors or marble floors, extremely big rooms and the best technology money could buy. She walked through the giant landing and into Erica's room. Her girlfriend stood in front of the full body mirror examining the red bikini she was wearing. Arizona cleared her throat causing the other blonde to turn around._

 _"Ari! I didn't know you were coming over. Why didn't you call?" Eric wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist and kissed her lips. Even though they had been dating for four months Arizona felt weird whenever Erica kissed her._

 _"I just came over to talk to you really fast."_

 _"What do you want to talk about?" Arizona grabbed Erica's arms and removed them from her waist._

 _"I know this is going to be hard to hear but…I'm moving."_

 _"What do you mean you're moving? Like to another house?"_

 _"No, we're moving to Seattle."_

 _"W-why?" Arizona's heart broke a little when she saw tears form in Erica's eyes._

 _"The army is transferring my dad and. They use Elliott Bay for a lot of shipping overseas to the warzone. Plus Tim starts training in Fort Lewis which is like forty-five minutes away."_

 _"Y-you're moving across the country?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"When do you l-leave?"_

 _"Our plane leaves in two hours."_

 _Erica broke down and started to sob. Arizona wrapped her arms around the blonde and rubbed small circles on her back. "It's okay. We'll make this work." Arizona repeated like she had when she was outside. "H-how? Arizona I love you so much. You can't go." Arizona flinched at the statement 'I love you so much' they were fifteen, how could they know what love was? Erica continued to cry in Arizona's arms until Arizona's phone buzzed. Arizona carefully pulled her phone out and read the text from her mom._

 _Birth Giver: Honey you need to come home now_

 _Arizona: I'll head home now_

 _Arizona pulled away from Erica and frowned. "I gotta go." Erica whimpered she really didn't want Arizona to go. "Why didn't you tell me s-sooner?" The blonde whimpered. Arizona shrugged her shoulders. Erica was lucky she even told her, Arizona really contemplated leaving and never telling Erica. "I just didn't want to ruin your Thanksgiving break." Erica hugged Arizona before kissing her lips again. When she pulled away Arizona felt slightly annoyed at her girlfriend. "I love you, Arizona." Erica whimpered, Arizona bit her lip and nodded her head. "I really like you. Bye." Without another word Arizona sprinted out of the Hahn house, she was finally free from Erica._

* * *

Arizona blinked a few times in an attempt to wake up. Once she was fully awake the blonde starred at the beautiful brunette lying beside her. Arizona looked at the alarm clock behind Callie's head and smiled. It was seven in the morning and the Torres' never got up before nine. Arizona wrapped an arm around Callie's waist and pulled the brunette close. Callie nuzzled her nose into the blonde's neck and smiled.

"Good morning, sunshine." Arizona whispered as she played with locks of brunette hair.

"It's too early." Callie groaned.

"Go back to sleep, baby. I just wanted you to be closer." Arizona could feel Callie smile into her neck. After rubbing her nose against Arizona's neck a few times Callie pulled away to look at the blonde.

"How do you look so gorgeous this early in the morning?"

"Oh please. You're the gorgeous one, Calliope."

"I love the way you say my name."

"You must have loved hearing it over and over last night." Arizona blushed and bit her lip.

"Oh I did."

Callie wrapped an arm around the blonde beside her and kissed her sweetly. Arizona loved it when Callie kissed her while holding her. Callie pulled away and smiled at the blonde.

"Why are you giving me that look, Robbins?"

"Because you're such a great kisser."

"Am I the best kisser you've ever kissed?"

"Easily." Callie pressed her lips against Arizona's in another sweet kiss.

* * *

 _"Arizona! I'm so glad you came!" Addison yelled as she pulled Arizona into the Montgomery's mansion. Everyone from the freshman class was dancing in various parts of the house to terrible remixed songs. "I wouldn't miss it for the world, Addie." Addison led Arizona into the kitchen where Mark, Meredith, Derek and Cristina sat on the kitchen island. "Look whose here!" the redhead yelled as she and Arizona walked into the kitchen._

 _"Hey Blondie." Mark smiled devilishly at her._

 _"Hi Arizona." Meredith chirped._

 _"Hey Dimples." Derek said with a smile._

 _"Hey." Cristina said starring at her phone._

 _"Hey guys." Arizona walked sat down on the island beside Mark. Arizona was glad that they accepted her into their group of friends so quickly. The blonde had only been going to Seattle Grace for three weeks and already she had an excellent group of friends._

 _"Callie just texted. She'll be here in five." Meredith announced._

 _"It's about time! She's been gone for like a month." Mark said opening a can of pop._

 _"Mark, she's been gone for three weeks." Derek corrected._

 _"You'll love Callie, Arizona. She's super cool." Mark said to the blonde beside him. Arizona was excited to meet Callie from what everyone said about her she was pretty much the perfect girl. Mark leaned over and nudged Arizona's arm._

 _"She's hot too. She's from Miami, she has these sexy curves and don't even get me started on those lips."_

 _"Point her out to me when she gets here."_

 _"Will do, man." Mark and Arizona fist bumped. Even though Mark was a tool sometimes he was great for talking about girls._

 _The group spread out and joined the party. After twenty minutes of talking to other people in her class Arizona decided to walk outside and take a minute from the party. The blonde pulled out her phone and frowned when she saw the messages from Erica._

 _Erica: I miss you baby_

 _Erica: Text me when you get the chance_

 _Erica: I wish you were home right now :(_

 _Erica: Baby please come back and visit_

 _"There's a party going on inside and you're out here looking like someone just kicked your newborn puppy." An unfamiliar voice said. Arizona looked up to see a beautiful girl with caramel colored skin, beautiful brown eyes and the softest looking lips Arizona had ever seen._

 _"It's my uh girlfriend."_

 _"Blowing up your phone?"_

 _"Yeah, she always knows how to ruin a good time."_

 _"Wanna go into the party have a good time?"_

 _"Y-yeah. That sounds like a good idea."_

 _"Great. I'm Callie by the way." The brunette extended her hand._

 _"You're Callie?" Arizona shook Callie's hand._

 _"Yeah? Who are you?"_

 _"I'm Arizona. Arizona Robbins."_

 _"You're Arizona?! It's nice to finally meet you. Everyone's been telling me how great you are."_

 _"Yeah, everyone's told me a lot of great things about you too."_

 _"Good I was worried they were slandering my good name." Both girls giggled and starred at each other for a few moments. 'Mark was right those curves are sexy as hell.'_

 _"Let's uh go back inside. We have to get to know each other."_

 _Callie wrapped an arm around Arizona and led her inside. 'Mark was right. I could drown in those eyes.'_

* * *

"Arizona, baby, come up here." Callie breathlessly whispered. Arizona poked her head out from under the comforter and smiled at her girlfriend. " .Good?" The blonde whispered in-between kisses on Callie's stomach. "It was so good but I need a break and some food." Callie cupped Arizona's face and ran her thumb over the blonde's cheeks. "Want me to go downstairs and grab something?" Arizona turned her head and kissed Callie's hand. "Mhm." Arizona climbed up Callie's body and planted kisses all over her girlfriend's face.

"What do you want?" Arizona continued to kiss all over Callie's face.

"A glass of orange juice and two granola bars please."

"Your wish is my command. I'll be right back."

The blonde kissed Callie's lips one last time before climbing out of bed and putting her clothes back on. Once she was fully dressed Arizona walked downstairs into the kitchen. Arizona grabbed Callie's breakfast and then her own. One thing the blonde liked about Lucia was that she was a health nut and always had fresh fruits. Arizona grabbed an apple and a bottle of water for herself before returning upstairs.

"Your breakfast, ma lady." Arizona carefully handed Callie's breakfast to her.

"Thank you, Zona." Callie kissed the blonde once she was comfortable on the bed.

"You're welcome, Callie."

Once they finished breakfast Callie crawled on top of Arizona and nuzzled her neck. "Are you comfortable?" Callie mumbled into the blonde's neck. "Yeah I'm good. Are you?" Arizona rubbed small circles on her girlfriend's back. "Mhm." Seconds later Arizona could hear Callie's soft snores. 'She's so adorable. How did I get so lucky?'

* * *

 _By December Callie and Arizona were pretty much inseparable. Every day after school they would go to Arizona's and watch TV, read books, talk about books and Erica. Every weekend they would spend their two days of freedom in Callie's bed talking, watching movies and slightly cuddling. Unfortunately for twenty minutes out of each day Callie had to sit back and watch the girl she was in love with talk to her girlfriend, who she didn't even like._

 _The first Saturday of winter break Addison threw another party that was mandatory for the group of friends to attend. An hour into the party Callie and Addison sat on a couch in the second living room that no one was allowed in during parties._

 _"So what's the deal with you and Arizona? Are you guys dating? Are you just friends?"_

 _"I don't know. I want us to be more than friends but she's dating Erica." Callie rolled her eyes when she said Erica's name._

 _"Just tell her how you feel and if that doesn't work kiss her."_

 _"Addie, I don't think just kissing her will do anything. Plus she would never cheat on perfect fucking Erica. You know she doesn't even like her? The only reason they're still together is because Arizona doesn't know how to break up with her."_

 _"Maybe you should give them a better reason to break up."_

 _"What are you getting at Addison?"_

 _"I mean I would never want to stay with anyone who made out with their bestfriend at a party."_

 _"Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery!"_

 _"What? I really couldn't stay with someone who made out with their bestfriend in one of their close friend's bedrooms."_

 _"Addison please stop." Callie said through giggles._

 _"Did you know that all the rooms upstairs are locked and only I have the key? It would be a shame if someone found the key and snuck into the second guest room. The same guest room that has a perfect view of the lake. When the moon reflects on the lake it really sets the mood. Well Callie I'm going to get back to the party, I wouldn't want to be a rude host."_

 _As Addison stood up she reached in her pocket and tossed a key on the floor. "Whoops. I must have dropped a quarter." Addison gave Callie a wink before returning to the party. The brunette picked the key up and starred at it for a second._

 _'Can I really break up a relationship just so I can get what I want?'_

 _'I mean Arizona isn't happy with Erica. If I kiss her maybe it'll push her over the edge to break up with her.'_

 _'What if you kiss her and it totally fucks things up?'_

 _After a short pep talk Callie walked into the kitchen to find Arizona sitting on the island. Callie swallowed hard before walking up to the blonde; once Arizona looked up she smiled at Callie. "Hey, I was wondering where you went." Arizona gulped down the last of her water and sat the empty glass beside her. "I was just talking with Addison." Callie felt her cheeks heat up for no reason. "Did she mention something about the second guest room? It looks over a lake or something?" Arizona jumped off the counter and stepped closer to Callie. "Y-yeah, she mentioned it to me." Callie felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest, 'Why is she making me so nervous?' "Come on, let's go look at this awesome lake." Arizona grabbed Callie's sweatshirt sleeve and lead her upstairs. Arizona had visited the Montgomery home enough to know where the rooms were located._

 _The blonde frowned when she tried to open the door but discovered it was locked. "I guess we can't see the lake." Callie took the key out and unlocked the door. Arizona smiled from ear to ear as she pulled Callie inside. Callie slid the key back in her pocket and closed the door while Arizona ran out onto the balcony. The brunette joined the blonde on the balcony and starred at the lake. Addison was right with the moon reflecting on the water really did set the mood. Arizona shivered when the bitter air blew; Callie noticed and wrapped an arm around the blonde. In that moment Callie wanted to thank Seattle for it's cold winter without snow._

 _"We can go back inside." Callie whispered._

 _"I'd rather not if that's okay with you. I like being out here, with you in the cold."_

 _They continued to stand in the cold, Arizona's thin long sleeved shirt wasn't holding in much heat. The blonde moved closer to Callie so her head rested in the crook of the brunette's neck. Callie's heart went into overdrive feeling Arizona pressed against her firmly._

 _'Do it Torres, kiss her!'_

 _"It's so beautiful." Arizona whispered. Feeling Arizona's warm breath against her neck forced goosebumps all over Callie's body._

 _"It really is."_

 _Arizona pulled away and smiled at Callie. Blue eyes locked with brown eyes as the two tried to assess the situation. "D-do you want to kiss me?" Arizona whispered her bottom lip quivered as she starred at Callie's lips. "I really, really, really want to kiss you, Arizona." Arizona carefully wrapped her arms around Callie's neck and brought the two even closer together. Callie rested her hands on the blonde's hips and looked at the pink lips she had been dreaming about for weeks._

 _Callie pressed her lips against Arizona's and immediately felt like a huge weight was lifted off her chest. The kiss deepened when Arizona tangled her fingers in Callie's hair. They both heard the bedroom door open but at that moment neither of them cared._

 _"Um…Arizona is…asleep right now. She'll call you back." Addison's voice whispered into the phone._

 _"Yes I'm serious she's asleep on my couch right now." Addison walked toward the girls hoping they would separate so she didn't have to deal with Erica. Callie and Arizona pulled away breathless and satisfied._

 _"That was the best kiss I've ever had." The blonde whispered._

 _"It was incredible." Callie whispered back._

 _"Okay guys I'm super happy you just made out but Erica is on the other end and she isn't happy at all. Arizona please deal with her." Addison gave Arizona her phone back. The blonde looked at Callie then at the smartphone. The blonde held Callie's hand and nodded; the brunette wrapped her arms around the blonde._

 _"H-hey Erica."_

 _"Arizona, what are you doing? You haven't been answering any of my texts for weeks. You never pick up when I call. I'm lucky you even answer my Face Time calls. When I ask your mother where you are she says you're with some girl named Callie."_

 _"Erica I-."_

 _"Are you cheating on me? Is that why you never want to talk to me?"_

 _"I-I-."_

 _"Arizona, I love you and I thought you loved me too. Why would you-."_

 _"I don't mean to sound like a bitch but I never loved you. We're fifteen for god sake, Erica. And to answer your question yes I am cheating on you with someone who actually listens to me and doesn't talk at me. She-she talks with me, we have serious conversations that can last hours on end and she's so funny and smart and amazing. Erica this relationship is over."_

 _Without another word Arizona ended the call and put her phone on silent before sliding it into her pocket. The three girls stood in shock when they realized what had just happened. Arizona leaned against the railing and sighed._

 _"You really think I'm funny, smart and amazing?" Callie asked sheepishly._

 _"Of course I do. You're the most perfect girl I've ever met." Callie noticed how hard Arizona was shaking. The brunette took off her sweatshirt and handed it to the blonde._

 _"I'm glad this happened and I'm going to give you space. If you use the bed make sure you take the sheets off." Addison winked at both girls before walking out of the room._

 _"So….what are we?" Callie asked. She turned her head to see Arizona wearing her sweatshirt._

 _"I-I don't know. I really like you, Calliope."_

 _"I really like you too, Zona."_

 _"Do you want to go grab some pizza?" Arizona played with the sleeves of the sweatshirt; she loved wearing sweatshirts that were too big._

 _"Yeah under one condition."_

 _"Name it."_

 _"You wear my sweatshirt and keep looking adorable."_

 _"Deal." Arizona smiled from ear to ear as she and Callie walked back into the house._

* * *

"Come on! Kick it back!" Arizona yelled as Callie prepared to kick the soccer ball back to the blonde. "Are you ready for this?!" Callie kicked the ball back to Arizona. The ball flew through the air which gave Arizona the opportunity to show off the tricks had shown her. Arizona kicked the ball off her ankle, into the air and managed to rest the ball against the back of her head and neck.

"You are such a show off!" Callie giggled.

"I know!" Arizona allowed the ball to roll off her back and onto the ground. She picked the ball up and jogged over to Callie.

"Thanks for playing with me. I know you don't like soccer very much." Arizona quickly kissed Callie incase Carlos or Lucia were looking out the sliding glass door.

"You know I love playing with you." As Callie went to wrap her arms around the blonde's waist the sliding glass door opened causing both of them to pull away. A blonde walked out and smiled at the two. Callie smiled when she realized it was Erica.

"Arizona that's-."

"Erica." Arizona said emotionless.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Callie that's-."

"It's nice to finally put a face to the girl that stole my girlfriend from me." Erica glared at both Callie and Arizona.

 **Hey I hope you guys liked this chapter since it was all Calzona. Please review and let me know what you think**


	10. Chapter 10

"Cal, which girl was slipping it to Arizona?" Mark asked as he and Callie walked back to the lunch table. "They never slept together and I'll point her out when we sit down." Once they sat down Callie started scanning the cafeteria for Erica. "There she is. The blonde girl in the white shirt next to Jessica." Mark looked until he spotted the girls standing in line. "She's not too bad looking. I would do her." Callie slapped Mark's arm causing him to flinch.

"What the fuck Torres?!"

"You have a girlfriend."

"Yeah I have a girlfriend. I'm not dead."

"What are we talking about?" Arizona sat down beside Callie and kissed her cheek.

"We're talking about your ex-."

"I didn't get my math homework done. Baby, did you get it done?"

"You were really talking about Erica again?"

"Mark wanted to see her so I pointed her out."

"Callie, I thought we agreed not to talk about her."

"We did but-."

"We're done talking about her, Calliope."

"Oh fuck, she pulled the full name card." Mark laughed loudly which caused a few people around them to stare.

"What's so funny, Mark?" Teddy sat down beside Arizona. Meredith and Derek soon followed.

"It's nothing." Arizona said before Mark could swallow the last of his sandwich. Everyone exchanged glances and nodded.

"So how about that anatomy lab? Our cat has a lot of adipose tissue; it'll take us at least a week to clear it out before we see muscle." Derek proudly said. Teddy nodded in agreeance since they were partners for the semester final.

"Our cat isn't too bad. We actually can see all the chest muscles clearly, can't we Mark?" Callie looked at her bestfriend who was chugging the last of his water.

"Yeah it's muscles are more defined than mine. I don't mean to brag but."

Mark leaned back and flexed his muscles. While Mark continued to flex Derek threw a cookie at his chest. "Eat a few of those, Champ." Mark grabbed the cookie and quietly shoved it in his mouth. The rest of lunch everyone joked around talking about their days, everyone except for Arizona.

* * *

 _Barbara stood in the kitchen making lunch while trying to listen to Arizona's conversation with Callie. She had noticed the two were talking more than usual since Arizona's phone was practically glued to her ear._

" _I'll be there in like two minutes, Zona."_

" _I can't wait! I've missed you." Arizona whispered the last part; she knew Barbara loved to eavesdrop._

" _I was only gone for a week."_

" _I know I'm sorry I'm so clingy."_

" _Hey don't apologize for that. I would rather have you be clingy than not giving a shit. You're about to see me because I'm pulling into your driveway."_

" _Ahhhh!"_

 _Arizona hung up and ran outside to the driveway. The blonde threw herself into Callie's arms and was welcomed by a tight hug in return. "I missed my ray of sunshine." The brunette whispered as she pressed kisses on Arizona's forehead. "You were in Miami for a week! You were surrounded by sunshine." Arizona pulled away but she and Callie kept their arms around each other. "Yeah but not my sunshine." Callie kissed Arizona sweetly which caused the blonde's heart to beat even faster. When they pulled away Arizona couldn't stop smiling and Callie couldn't stop starring at the signature smile and dimples._

 _"Come on let's go inside. My mom is making lunch and you have to open your Christmas presents." Arizona tried to lead Callie into the house but was stopped when the brunette wouldn't move. "I brought your present too and I need both hands to carry it." Callie unlocked her car and grabbed a giant box. "Calliope, I thought we agreed no big presents." Arizona led Callie up to the house and opened the front door. "It's not that big it just came in a big box."_

" _Hi Callie! Do you want lunch? I made grilled chicken salad." Barbara asked as the girls entered the living room._

" _That sounds great, Mrs. Robbins. Thank you."_

" _Oh please call me Barbara."_

" _Arizona, what about you?"_

" _Yeah I'll take a plate, mom."_

 _Callie sat the box down on the coffee table next to a small clothes box. "Do you want to open them at the same time?" Arizona sat down in front of the big box. "Yeah that sounds good." Callie sat down in front of the clothes box and smiled. "Just be careful opening yours." Arizona started to open the big box while Callie grabbed the clothes box. The brunette carefully opened the box and smiled. Inside was a picture frame with a picture of Arizona and Callie hugging with Addison behind them sticking her tongue out. "I love this so much! Thank you." Callie turned to see Arizona holding up the sweatshirt she had gotten since it had Arizona's life on it._

" _Callie this is perfect!"_

" _What did you get?" Barbara asked as she placed two plates down on the coffee table. Arizona turned the sweatshirt around to revel the words 'I'm only happy because I had pizza and a nap' with a heart around it._

" _Oh my." Barbara laughed as she walked back into the kitchen._

" _Thank you so much." Arizona flung her arms around Callie. She looked to make sure Barbara wasn't paying attention before kissing her quickly._

" _You're welcome, Zona."_

" _After lunch do you want to go up to my room?"_

" _Yeah sure."_

" _We can go over stuff for biology. That way we aren't completely clueless when we go back to school." Arizona whispered while rubbing her hand up and down Callie's leg. The brunette nodded and smiled since 'going over stuff' meant making out in a room where they hopefully wouldn't be bothered in._

 _The two quickly ate and retreated to Arizona's room. Arizona's room was their usual place to hide in whenever they wanted alone time together. Even though Callie's bed was more comfortable Lucia didn't allow Callie or Aria to close their doors when they had friends over. Once the door was locked Arizona climbed in Callie's lap and made herself comfortable._

" _I missed you so much while you were gone."_

" _I missed you too. I thought about you the entire time we were there."_

" _Oh really? And what exactly did you think about?"_

" _How much I missed your lips pressed against mine."_

 _Without missing a beat Arizona cupped Callie's face and kissed her. After a few seconds Arizona let go of her girlfriend's face and wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck while keeping their lips connected. 'I missed this so much.' Callie thought while trying to keep her hand only on Arizona's waist. The blonde only pulled away to get more air, she rested her forehead against Callie's._

" _I really missed that." Callie played with the belt loop on Arizona's jeans._

" _Me too, it was hard to go a week without goodnight kisses."_

" _Don't worry I'm not going anywhere for a while."_

" _For a while? Why would you leave again?"_

" _Usually in the summer my dad likes to go back to Miami to see his family and every few years my mom takes us to Mexico to see her family."_

" _How long are those trips usually?"_

" _About a month."_

" _You're leaving me for an entire month?!"_

" _Hey, it's not a definite thing. I'm turning sixteen in June and who knows maybe my parents will let me stay home."_

" _No I won't be that girl who makes you miss out on an awesome summer trip because I want you here all to myself. That's something Erica would do." Arizona dropped her head at the thought she would be even remotely like Erica._

" _You're nothing like Erica and besides I would much rather spend my summer watching it rain with you instead of being cooped up in my Aunt Margareta's house with my seven cousins running wild."_

" _You would trade Miami and all its pretty girls for Seattle and me?"_

" _Miami has beaches and pretty girls but do you know the one thing it doesn't have?" Arizona shook her head and looked at Callie with big blue eyes._

" _It doesn't have Arizona Robbins, the girl that I'm crazy about even though we've only been dating for three weeks."_

" _It's been three weeks and four days."_

" _The best three weeks and four days of my life." Arizona felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest. She kissed Callie again but this time the blonde tangled her fingers in the brunette's hair. Callie pulled away, grinning like she had just won the lottery._

* * *

Callie: Hey what's wrong? You've been down all day

Zona: Nothing I'm just tired

Callie: Aw Zona. I'll come over after school and cuddle

Zona: That's okay I know you and Mark want to study for all the quizzes were going to take in anatomy

Callie: Yeah studying early is a part of the Torres Method but you easily outrank it

Zona: Seriously its fine Callie

Callie starred at her girlfriend from across the room. Arizona's head was resting on her forearm and she was avoiding the right side of the room. The brunette looked around and noticed Erica typing something on her phone. Callie continued to look between the blondes until she saw a pattern. Every time Erica would stop typing Arizona would pick up her phone and type something. Callie's blood boiled at the idea of Erica texting Arizona.

Callie: Is Erica texting you

Zona: What? No

Callie: It's okay to tell me I just want to know

Zona: Yes she is. Someone gave her my number

Callie: What is she saying to you?

Zona: Callie it's nothing to worry about

Callie: I know I just want to know

Zona: I don't have to tell you everything

Callie: Where the hell is this coming from?

The bell rang and before Callie knew it Arizona was out the door. Callie quickly ran out of the room and tried to hunt the blonde down in the hallway. The brunette reached Arizona's locker and frowned when she discovered the blonde had already left. Defeated, Callie grabbed her things from her locker and walked to her car. When Callie was a few feet away she noticed someone was sitting in her car; as she got closer she realized it was Arizona. Callie quickly threw her book bag in the backseat and then slid into the driver's seat.

"Okay will you tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to guess?" Callie said as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"They're coming over for dinner tonight and I don't want them to. I just want to go home with you and lay in bed." Callie could tell Arizona was in one of her cranky moods by the tone of her voice.

"You need to come home and lay in bed with me. You're in your tired cranky mood and you're in desperate need of Callie Torres cuddles."

"Can I go home with you?"

"Of course you can, baby."

"I'm not a baby."

Arizona crossed her arms over her chest and fake pouted. Callie giggled and rubbed her hand up and down the blonde's thigh, little touches like that made Arizona feel better. Once they reached the Torres house Arizona immediately climbed into bed and waited for Callie. "Do you want a pair of sweatpants or a new shirt?" Callie rummaged through her drawers in search for more comfortable clothes. "No thank you." Arizona watched her girlfriend change into sweatpants and a loose fitting shirt before climbing into bed. Callie lied down to face Arizona; the blonde immediately buried her face in Callie's neck.

"Will you rub my back?" Arizona whispered against her girlfriend's neck. Callie slipped her hands underneath Arizona's shirt and started massaging her back. Within minutes Arizona was snoring softly wrapped in Callie's arms.

* * *

 _Callie sat in a booth that overlooked Elliott Bay. For their one year anniversary Callie decided to take Arizona to The Blue Lagoon, one of the nicest restaurants in Seattle. Usually they would have driven over together but Arizona had recently gotten her license and wanted to drive everywhere. Callie looked away from the bay to see Arizona walk in wearing a stunning white dress. The brunette looked the blonde up and down as she walked towards her. The dress was formfitting with little slits on the sides of Arizona's thighs._

 _"You look amazing." Callie stood up to hug and kiss Arizona._

 _"Thank you. You look pretty amazing too." Arizona had a hard time taking her eyes off of Callie's black dress with lace arms and the perfect amount of cleavage showing._

 _"Welcome ladies. My name is Jackson and I'll be your waiter this evening. Can I start you off with something to drink?"_

 _"I'll have water." Arizona chirped._

 _"I'll have the same. I didn't know you worked here, Avery."_

 _"Yeah, my dad owns this place with his wife. I'll get your drinks and be right back."_

 _"So his grandfather and mother are world renowned surgeons and his father owns the best restaurant in Seattle? He must have the best Christmas ever." Arizona continued to read the menu._

 _"Man I would kill to have their money."_

 _"Alright two waters for my favorite couple. Do you guys know what you want to eat?"_

 _"Thank you. I'll have the grilled salmon." Callie folded her menu and put it on the edge of the table._

 _"I'll have the grilled chicken and can I get extra pepper crust on the side?"_

 _"Yes you can. Alrighty thank you, ladies." Jackson walked back to the kitchen leaving Callie and Arizona alone._

 _"We go to a restaurant that has the best seafood in all of Seattle and you get chicken?"_

 _"Hey I know what I like from here plus you know I'm not a big sea food person."_

 _"How? You lived in South Carolina."_

 _"That's exactly why I don't like seafood that much. Every day for six years we had some type of sea creature."_

 _"I don't think you had it every day."_

 _"Trust me it was every day."_

 _Twenty minutes later Jackson came back with their dinner. As they ate the couple talked about all the amazing things that had happened over the past year. It was funny to think that if Addison and Meredith hadn't invited Arizona into their group for a history project they probably wouldn't be friends. "Anything for dessert guys?" Jackson quickly picked up the two empty plates. Arizona shook her head at Callie, "No we're good. But we'll take the check." Callie grabbed her purse so she could retrieve her father's credit card. "Don't worry about it. You got the cook's discount. Have a goodnight guys." Jackson walked away before the girls got the chance to thank him. Callie pulled out her wallet and threw a twenty on the table; Arizona threw an extra ten down. "Wanna go for a walk?" Arizona grabbed Callie's hand as they walked out. "Yeah sure." Callie said with a smile, she was glad the night was going so well._

 _Callie followed Arizona as they walked down one of the long strips of concrete that lead out to the bay. The night sky was illuminated by what looked like millions of bright stars and one faint moon. Arizona stopped a few feet away from the end of the strip; she faced Callie and intertwined their fingers._

 _"I need to tell you something and I don't want you to freak out." Arizona said trying to compose herself._

 _"I won't freak out, baby." Callie gave the blonde a reassuring smile._

 _"Okay well I just want to say that this last year has been so amazing. Before I met you I wasn't happy, I wasn't in a good relationship but you changed that and I couldn't be more grateful. I love you Calliope Torres."_

 _"You do?"_

 _"I do."_

 _"I love you too."_

 _Arizona let go of Callie's hands and cupped her face before crashing their lips together. It wasn't a romantic kiss at all, teeth clashed and tongues hit each other but even with the clashing there was still passion behind it._

* * *

"Arizona, babe, you need to get up." Callie whispered in the sleeping blonde's ear. Arizona shook her head and tightened her grip around Callie. "I know you don't want to but your mom texted me and said you need to go home." Callie planted small kisses on Arizona's forehead. "I don't want to go." Arizona withdrew her face from her girlfriend's neck.

"Callie don't make me go. Let me stay here."

"You have to go if you don't Barbara will barge in here and take you."

"Ugh fine I'll go." Arizona rolled off the bed and walked over to Callie's closet. Callie watched in amusement as Arizona searched for something. A few moments later the blonde pulled out a red sweatshirt and slid it over her head.

"That's a little too big on you."

"I don't care. It's comfy and it smells like you."

Callie forced herself out of bed and over to the blonde. Arizona threw herself into Callie's arms and melted into her. After a few minutes Arizona pulled away and rubbed her eyes which made Callie want to wrap her in a blanket and cuddle for a year. "Come on, Sleepy Head. Let's get you home." Callie and Arizona walked downstairs earning another glare from Aria. On the drive over Arizona held Callie's hand, only letting go when she needed both hands to turn. When they reached the house Arizona begged Callie to walk her to the door.

"Come inside." Arizona whispered as she kissed the brunette's neck.

"I can't it would be too weird."

"It's already weird having my ex-girlfriend and her parents here. You'll make me comfortable."

"I can stay for a few minutes but then I'll have to go. Okay?"

"Okay."

Arizona kissed Callie's lips one last time before walking inside. Immediately the smell of Barbara's "famous chicken" even though it wasn't famous; it was just chicken soaked in whiskey and other things. Arizona cringed when she saw her Daniel talking with Kevin in the living room and Bianca in the kitchen helping Barbara.

"Arizona there you are! We were getting worried!"

"Sorry, I was at Callie's house."

"Oh Calliope I didn't know you and Arizona are friends." Kevin said surprised to see one of his new neighbors.

"Yeah we are."

"Callie, will you be staying for dinner?" Barbara asked.

"Oh no I just came in to say hi and then leave."

"Hey Arizona." Erica came out of nowhere and wrapped her arms around Arizona. Erica made eye contact with Callie and winked.

"Hey Callie." Erica walked away and joined her father on the couch.

"On second thought, I think I'll stay Barbara."

"Oh wonderful! Tim should be home any minute and then we'll get started."

Callie and Arizona walked outside to the patio. Arizona could see just how pissed off Callie was about Erica hugging her. The blonde gripped Callie's arm and tried to calm her down with little touches. Callie was very overprotective when it came to Arizona and vice versa.

"If she touches you again I will not hesitate to knock her teeth out."

"She won't touch me again and you will not touch her because her family will sue you."

"They can try and sue me all they want but my dad controls this entire state and my mom rules the courts around here. I don't want her gross hands on you." Callie snaked an arm around her girlfriend.

"Relax Callie I don't like her hands on me. I would rather have your hands on me."

"Yeah? Do my hands make you feel good?"

"Your hands are the only hands that make me feel good."

* * *

 _"You know we don't have to do this right now. The room will still be here when homecoming is over." Callie swiped the room card through the handle and entered the hotel room._

 _"I want to do this right now. The DJ isn't that good and once the dance is over our friends would try to drag us to some party and we would be there all night." When the door closed behind them Arizona made sure to lock the door so no one would bother them. Callie stood in front of the king size bed in the middle of the room and she felt very intimidated._

 _"Callie, will you unzip my top?" Arizona turned her back to the brunette. "Of course." Callie watched as her fingers dragged the tiny zipper down the back of Arizona's top. Once the zipper ran out of track Arizona's top loosened and the blonde carefully pulled it over her head exposing her naked back. Callie swallowed hard, if she would have known Arizona wasn't wearing a bra she would have pulled the blonde up to the room after the first dance._

 _"I know you're waiting for me to turn around so you can see my boobs."_

 _"What? No I'm just making sure you got your top off okay."_

 _"Sure you are, turn around so I can unzip you." Callie did as she was told and turned around. After Arizona unzipped the dress she bolted to the bathroom._

 _"Zona, what are you doing?_

 _"You'll see! First can you order us some champagne?"_

 _"Yeah sure but what are you doing?"_

 _"You'll see Calliope. Just take your dress off and order the champagne."_

 _Callie let her dress drop to the floor before ordering the champagne. As the brunette put away their outfits she could hear watering running in the background. When there was a knock at the door Callie ran over and answered it while hiding behind the door._

 _"Hello, you ordered the champagne correct?" The man asked holding a bucket with the bottle in it._

 _"Yes I did."_

 _"Okay here you go. It's two hundred dollars and it will be added to your bill when you check out tomorrow. Have a nice night." The man handed the bucket to Callie before walking down the hall._

 _"Hey you can come in now." Arizona yelled from the bathroom._

 _Callie walked into the bathroom that was dimly lit with candles. Arizona was sitting in the bathtub that was filled with bubbles. "What is this?" Callie placed the bucket on the floor beside the bathtub. "It's a part of our night. Get in behind me." Callie followed the blonde's instructions again. She tore off her bra and underwear before climbing in the tub behind Arizona._

 _"This is really romantic, Zona."_

 _"I tried. I know it's almost impossible for us to do something like this at home."_

 _"Maybe we should get a fancy hotel room more often." Callie placed small kisses on the exposed skin on Arizona's neck._

 _"Mmm we defiantly should."_

 _Arizona grabbed the bottle of champagne and managed to get the top off without spilling half the bottle on the floor. "This taste so gross but I feel so fancy drinking it." Arizona chuckled as she passed the bottle to her girlfriend. "Yeah I never liked the taste but it does make me feel fancy." They continued to pass the bottle back and forth until Arizona sat it down on the outside of the tub. The blonde turned her head and managed to catch Callie's lips in a kiss. It was like one of those grand romantic kisses in movies when the characters finally fall in love. Callie pulled away panting while Arizona struggled to hold herself together._

 _"I'm getting a little cold. We should dry off and go to bed."_

 _"Yeah we should go to bed and…sleep?"_

 _"No sleeping Callie."_

 _"So you mean what I think you mean?"_

 _"Yeah." Arizona giggled and kissed Callie's neck._

 _"Oh yeah lets defiantly go to bed."_

 _After pulling the plug so all the water would go down Callie and Arizona assisted each other drying off. "Are you all dry?" Callie ran her hand up and down Arizona's forearm. "Yeah, are you?" Arizona starred lovingly into her girlfriend's eyes. "Yeah I am." Callie wrapped her arms around the blonde and brought Arizona close. "You go get comfortable under the covers while I grab the champagne." Arizona kissed Callie before pulling away. Callie quickly climbed under the sheets and waited for Arizona. 'This is a big bed and there's lots of space to cover.' Callie attempted to run through what was about to happen but she was stopped by Arizona climbing into bed beside her._

 _The blonde leaned over and pressed her lips against Callie's neck. "That feels good." Callie whispered, she felt like her chest was going to explode. "You'll be feeling even better in a few minutes." Arizona ran her hands over Callie's breasts like she had done so many times before. "Can I do it first?" Callie's voice sounded so small and fragile. "Y-yeah of course you can." Callie pressed her lips against Arizona's and positioned herself in-between the blonde's legs. The brunette tore her lips away from her girlfriend's and kissed over to her ear. "Lay down, baby."_

 _Callie shuffled backwards so Arizona could lay down flat on the bed. Once Arizona was flat on the bed Callie positioned herself over top of the blonde. "I love you. If you feel uncomfortable just tell me. I don't want this to be awkward." Callie kissed Arizona's neck as her right hand slid down the blonde's toned bumpy abs. "I could never feel uncomfortable around you plus it's okay if it's awkward, it is our first time." Arizona whispered as her hands rested on Callie's shoulder blades. Callie easily slid through Arizona's slick folds causing the blonde to let out a moan. "Fuck you're soaking." Callie easily slid one finger inside Arizona's soaked need. "It's all for you…I can take another one." Arizona scraped her nails down Callie's back as the brunette slipped another digit into her._

 _Callie set a steady rhythm and slowly massaged Arizona's swollen clit. "Oh my god Callie! I'm so close!" Arizona's hips bucked wildly against Callie's hand as the brunette pumped in and out. "I want you to cum, baby. Cum around my fingers." Callie circled her thumb over the blonde's extremely hard and wet clit as she kissed Arizona's pulse point. "Calliope! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Arizona's nails broke skin as they clawed down Callie's back. Even though her back felt like it was on fire Callie watched in pure bliss as Arizona rode out her first orgasm at the hands of the brunette._

 _"Oh my god Callie that was….wow."_

 _"Yeah that was wow."_

 _Arizona supported herself on her elbows and leaned up to kiss Callie. It was a slow sensual kiss that was unfortunately interrupted when Arizona pulled away for air. "I love you so much." The blonde whispered before pressing a soft kiss on Callie's lips. "I love you too." Callie leaned down and peppered the blonde's neck with kisses. Arizona managed to flip Callie on her back and straddle her. "Now it's my turn." Arizona slowly kissed down her girlfriend's body. The blonde grazed her teeth over Callie's right nipple before switching to the left. "Fuck Arizona." Callie growled she tangled her fingers in the blonde locks trying to encourage her to go down._

 _"Say please." Arizona smirked as she kissed spots on Callie's stomach._

 _"Please go down."_

 _Arizona kissed down from Callie's bellybutton down to her swollen bundle of nerves. The brunette groaned as Arizona swirled her tongue around the swollen bud. "Keep going baby." Callie encouraged tugging on the blonde locks. The blonde sucked harder which resulted in Callie's hips shooting off the bed. "Fuck Arizona I'm gonna cum." Taking advantage of Callie gripping the bed sheets, Arizona intertwined their fingers. "Callie look at me when you cum." Arizona instructed before latching back onto her girlfriend's swollen clit. Brown eyes locked with blue as Callie same screaming Arizona's name._

 _"Oh my god. That was intense but amazing." Callie whispered breathless. Arizona kissed up her girlfriend's body before resting her head on Callie's chest._

 _"Yeah it was." Arizona traced small shapes on Callie's clavicle._

 _"At least it wasn't awkward." Both girls giggled._

 _They continued to bask in the aftermath of their love making until Callie's bladder decided against it. "I need to pee. Will you let me up?" Callie ran her finger up and down Arizona's spine. "I guess." The blonde kissed Callie's nose before sliding off and wrapping the sheets around her. Once Callie was finished she washed her face and looked at her smeared lipstick._

 _"Calliope?" Arizona called from their queen size bed._

 _"Yeah babe?" Callie yelled back from the bathroom._

 _"Come back to beddd."_

 _"Why do you want me back in bed so bad?"_

 _"Because I want you inside of me again."_

 _Callie looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Her hair was a mess, she had love bites all over her body and nice scratch marks on her back, all thanks to Arizona. "What have I gotten myself into?" Callie whispered to herself. She walked back into the bedroom to find Arizona taking sips from the two hundred dollar champagne she bought. "Thirsty?" Callie walked over to the desk on the other side of the room and picked up her phone. "You're really looking at your phone while your hot, extremely horny and very naked girlfriend is lying in bed?" Arizona climbed out of bed with the sheets still wrapped around her and kissed the brunette's shoulders. The blonde ran her fingers over the scratch marks she left on her girlfriend's back._

 _"I'm sorry for scratching your back so hard. I was just…excited."_

 _"It's okay…"_

 _"Callie, is something wrong?" Arizona stepped around her girlfriend to face her._

 _"No, everything's good." Callie said not looking up from her phone._

 _"So you're just going to look at your phone the rest of the night?"_

 _"I'm sorry, it's just Aria is back and my mom wants me to come home."_

 _"Oh…so you're going home?" It wasn't hard to hear the disappointment in Arizona's voice. Callie shook her head and placed her phone back down on the table. The brunette wrapped her arms around Arizona and kissed her gently._

 _"No, I'm going to stay here and continue to make love to my incredibly sexy girlfriend." Arizona smiled and dropped the bed sheet. The blonde sat on the table and wrapped her legs around the brunette's waist. "Carry me to bed." Arizona whispered; Callie picked the blonde up and kissed her neck as she carried her to bed._

 _"Calliope!" The blonde squealed while Callie continued to kiss her neck._

 _"Trust me, that won't be the last time you scream my name. "Callie kissed Arizona's lips before laying her down on the bed._

* * *

"Tim, you didn't have to pay for dinner." Aria held onto her boyfriend as they walked to the Robbins house.

"I know but it's the gentlemanly thing to do."

"You are a gentleman." Aria stood on her tip toes and kissed Tim's cheek.

"Thank you. I'll let Corporal Robbins know you said that. He'll be proud."

"I'm sure he's already proud of you. After all you did spend three years in the army."

"He would be more proud if I wasn't discharged."

"Hey it was an honorable discharge."

"I don't-hey isn't that Callie?"

"Where?"

"Standing in my yard with…whoever that is."

"Yeah I think it is. Is that Arizona?"

"No, Arizona's hair is lighter."

"Whoever it is they are getting pretty-oh shit." The girl leaned forward and kissed Callie. The brunette quickly jumped back and looked angry.

"Your sister just kissed another girl. I think I'm gonna have to kiss her ass."

"Callie wouldn't cheat on Arizona. I think you should-."

Aria was cut off by Arizona running in-between Callie and the other blonde girl. Aria and Tim watched from twenty yards away as the three girls talked. Once Arizona pushed the other blonde girl Tim prepared for the worst. "Tim, you might want to-go, go, go!" Aria let go of Tim's arm and pushed him towards the girls when Arizona threw a punch. Tim sprinted towards the girls and scooped his baby sister in his arms.

"Arizona stop!" Tim yelled while his little sister kicked and screamed in his arms.

"She kissed Callie! She kissed Callie!"

"I know you're upset but you need to calm down!"

"Zona, baby, stop." Callie whispered. She grabbed one of Arizona's flaring arms and instantly calmed the blonde.

"Erica are you-." Tim stopped when he turned around to see Erica was gone. Arizona slipped out of her brother's hold and threw herself into Callie's arms.

"She kissed you. She kissed you." The blonde whimpered. Callie tightened her hold on Arizona trying to comfort her.

"I know she did. I'm sorry; I should have backed up once she took a step towards me."

"You didn't like it did you?"

"What?! Of course not!"

"Good."

Arizona pressed her lips against Callie's to erase any trace of Erica's lips. Tim looked back at Aria and waved her over. As Aria approached Tim thought about what would have happened if he hadn't showed up when he did. Even though Arizona was a sweet, loving and gentle girl she knew how to fight.

"You okay, Callie?" Aria asked as she walked over to her sister.

"Yeah I'm good."

"Arizona?" Aria asked the blonde who looked pretty shaken up.

"I'm good too."

After everyone calmed down Tim and Aria went inside to Tim's room while Callie and Arizona stayed outside. Once Tim closed his bedroom door Aria sat on the edge of his bed and smiled.

"Are you okay? You seem a little shaky." Aria patted the spot on the bed next to her. Tim sat down and exhaled loudly.

"I'm just a little freaked out is all."

"Why honey?" Aria started to rub small circles on Tim's back.

"I shouldn't be telling you this but I feel like I need to. If I tell you, you can't say a word to anyone."

"I promise."

"Okay, well Arizona can get…violent. I know she would never lay a hand on Callie but she knows how to fight."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I've seen her loose her temper and really fuck someone up. It just scares me to think what would have happened if we didn't show up when we didn't. I think Arizona would have killed Erica."

"But she didn't kill her so it's okay. How does Arizona even know how to fight?" Tim rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head.

"I taught her how to fight. She just got bullied so much when she was younger and I was tired of seeing my little sister come home with bruises. I taught her how to throw punches and kicks and she learned how to use them."

"Oh my god. I can't believe anyone would be mean to her, she's so sweet."

"I know. Girls would mostly bully her about being gay, boys would bully her for having the name Arizona. Kids are just fucking assholes. But she met your sister's friends when we first moved here and it's been amazing ever since."

"She met my sister's friends before my sister?"

"Yeah, Addison and Meredith took her in and soon enough everyone loved her."

"Well I'm glad Callie met her. Even though I'm kinda pissed she still hasn't told me their dating."

"Don't worry she will. I'm sure she's just waiting for the right time."

"I think the right time would have been when Arizona was screaming 'She kissed you! She kissed you!' while tears were running down her face."

"When she does talk to you about it you can't tell her I told you. Arizona would kill me."

"I wouldn't dream of telling her that you told me."

"Ari, I'm going home. Do you want a ride?" Callie's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Are you okay with me leaving?" Aria whispered to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, yeah. It's getting late and I know Lucia wants you home before ten."

"You're the best." Aria kissed Tim's lips before getting up and opening the door.

"Let's go baby sis."

"Okay. Bye Tim, see you later."

"Later Torres!"

After the sisters left Arizona crept into her brother's room. She sat down beside her brother who was still a little shaken by earlier events.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to punch Erica."

"Don't apologize. You were just protecting your girl."

"Would you do the same thing?"

"No, if some guy kissed Aria I would murder his sorry ass. What do you think about Aria anyway?"

"I like her. She's really cool."

"Do you think she would make a good sister-in-law?"

"Tim are you thinking about marrying Aria?"

"Yeah…I kinda sorta already got a ring."

"Oh my god! Let me see!"

Tim walked over to his sock drawer and pulled out a small black box. He opened it and revealed to Arizona a nice sized diamond on a silver band.

"What do you think?"

"It's beautiful! Aria will love it."

"I just hope she says yes."

"She has to! I don't know if you've noticed but girls from the Torres family can't say no to the Robbins trade mark dimples."

 **Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter because it is extremely long. I'm sorry for any mistakes or missing words in this chapter, for some reason when I upload it likes to take words out. Anyway let me know what you think and please review!**

 **Side note: I've had several people pm me about Tim and Aria's ages so this is what I've settled on**

 **Tim-21, he's 4 years older than Arizona**

 **Aria-21, she's 4 years older than Arizona**


	11. Chapter 11

_The squeals of tiny humans forced Arizona to wake up. The blonde turned her head and looked at her alarm clock. "Why are they up so early every morning?" The blonde groaned when she read 5:30 on the clock. "Because they're our kids." Callie giggled at her wife's tiredness. "Go back to sleep, I can get them." As Callie climbed out of bed Arizona forced herself out of bed as well._

" _I'll help you entertain them before I go on my run."_

" _You're not going on a run. Addison hasn't cleared you yet."_

" _Come on baby please let me go on a run. I'm fine."_

" _If you aren't cleared for sex you aren't cleared for running. I'm your wife and I say no." Callie pecked Arizona's lips and lead her down to their kid's room._

" _Wanna go get Ellie? You know they will want to see her." Callie asked outside the toddler's bedroom._

" _Yeah, the little monkey probably needs a diaper change anyway."_

 _Arizona walked a little further down the hall into the two-month old's room. The white crib in the middle of the room held a giggling, smiling, blonde tiny human that looked exactly like Arizona. "Good morning my little monkey. Did you sleep good?" Arizona smothered the babies face in kisses. "What do you say you get a diaper change and then we go play with your brother and sister?" Ellie looked up and her mother and flashed a gummy grin. "I'll take that as a yes." After a quick diaper change and a fresh onesie Arizona carried Ellie into the twin's room._

 _When Arizona walked into the jungle themed room she found Callie playing dolls with their daughter, Piper, while their son, Blake, was coloring. "Momma!" Both kids yelled as they ran over to Arizona and wrapped their tiny arms around her legs._

" _Hey guys! What are you doing?"_

" _I'm coloring."_

" _Mami is playing dolls with me."_

" _Wow it sounds like you guys are having a lot of fun. Can Ellie watch you guys?"_

" _Yeah!" Blake ran back to his coloring book and Piper went back to Callie._

 _Arizona sat down beside her wife on the floor and propped Ellie up to watch Piper. "Momma, can I hold her?" The mini Callie asked. "Of course, baby. Do you remember how to hold her?" Piper nodded her head. "Make sure her head is right here." Piper pointed to her tiny bicep, "And hold her close." "That's right, Piper." Arizona carefully handed Ellie to her big sister. Both mother's watched in adoration as their daughter held her little sister._

 _Once Blake saw that his momma's arms were free he quickly ran over to Arizona. "Momma." Arizona turned her head to see the little arms held out in front of her. The blonde quickly picked up her son and held him close. When Ellie was born Callie and Arizona made sure to give Piper and Blake more attention to let them know Ellie didn't mean more than they did._

" _Mami, Ellie is heavy. Can I give her back?"_

" _Of course you can, mija." Callie carefully took the tiny blonde from her daughter's arms into her own. Piper quickly got up and walked over to Arizona._

" _Momma I want hugs too."_

" _You do? Well come here." Arizona pulled the tiny brunette into a hug._

" _This is too cute, Arizona."_

" _I know. Our babies are just the cutest little trouble makers." Arizona tickled the twin's sides making them squeal._

" _Arizona!" Blake yelled._

" _Arizona!" Piper also yelled._

" _Arizona!" Callie added._

The blonde's eyes shot open to reveal Tim's face inches from her own. "Baby sister it's Christmas!" Tim shook the still half asleep Arizona. "I'm up, I'm up. Just-just give me a minute." Arizona needed some time to recuperate from her scary yet nice dream. Tim shook his head and frowned, when they were little Arizona loved Christmas and she loved waking up early to open presents. Without saying a word Tim threw Arizona over his arm and carried her downstairs.

"Tim put me down!"

"No! It's Christmas morning and we have breakfast and presents waiting for us." When they reached the living room Barbara and Daniel starred at their children.

"Timothy, put your sister down." Daniel said without lifting his gaze from his breakfast. Tim placed Arizona back on her feet and in return received a slap on the arm.

"Well Merry Christmas to you too."

"Stop it you two. I made your favorite breakfast. Waffles and bacon."

"Thanks mom." Both Robbins children said as they made their plates.

While eating Arizona couldn't stop thinking about her dream. She knew she was in love with Callie and she knew she wanted to marry her but three kids? She defiantly wasn't sure about them. 'I don't even know if I want one tiny human let alone three. I know Callie wants a big family but I don't think I would like that.' "What are you thinking about so hard?" Daniel asked, he noticed Arizona was quieter than usual. "Nothing, just the…. future I guess." Daniel smiled and patted his daughter's shoulder.

"You have one more year before you start thinking about the future. Enjoy being young and careless while you can."

"It's Christmas let's not talk about my baby girl growing up."

"Mom, Arizona is already a grown up. She's going to marry Callie the day they graduate from high school."

"Oh no, no, no, no. I love Callie but you two aren't going to get married right out of high school."

"We're not getting married!" Arizona snapped.

"Okay enough about marriage. Let's go open presents." Daniel stood up and started sorting out the presents.

Since Arizona was the youngest she got to open her presents first. She tore easily tore through wrapping paper and boxes to reveal each present. The blonde always felt bad because her parents always spent way more than they could afford on gifts. While Tim opened his gifts Arizona took inventory of everything she had received. A new pair of running shoes, several pairs of shorts, several t-shirts, two sweatshirts and a new charger for her phone. Once Daniel and Barbara opened their gifts Arizona started collecting the torn wrapping paper.

"Hey um before we go into full cleaning mode I wanted to… make an announcement." Tim awkwardly stood in front of his family.

"What is it, Tim?" Daniel looked his son up and down.

"I'm going to ask Aria to marry me tonight." When Tim managed to spit out the announcement he instantly felt better. He searched for any sign of approval from either of his parents but found nothing.

"Mom, dad you're supposed to be super excited. Your baby boy is getting married!"

"Is Aria pregnant? Is that why you're doing this?" Barbara said almost in tears.

"What? No she's not pregnant."

"Then why are you marrying her? You've been dating for two months." Daniel said with disbelief.

"Dad, I love this woman and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"You can spend the rest of your life with her when you've been together for a few years."

"Why? We're young and in love. Life is too short to wait around."

"You're both young, immature and have no idea what married life is like." Tim watched as his father shook his head in disapproval.

"Timothy, you don't even have a job. How do you suppose you're going to support Aria?"

"I'll find a job and she's going to start working at Lucia's law firm as a receptionist."

"Being a receptionist is not going to pay the bills and don't think Lucia will help you pay for anything."

"Why are you acting like this? If Arizona said she wanted to marry Callie right now you two would be giving them your blessing!"

"If Arizona told us she wanted to marry Callie right now I would tell her how stupid she was being. You're being stupid about this, Tim." Daniel had never wanted to beat the sense into his son more than he did in that moment.

"I'm going to ask Aria to marry me tonight and you can't stop me."

Without another word Tim marched upstairs leaving Daniel, Barbara and Arizona stunned.

* * *

"Sammy rip it like this." Ellis held a box wrapped in colorful wrapping paper in front of her son. Samuel slapped the box and slid his hand down causing a small tear. "Here like this." Richard gently grabbed Samuel's hand and forced him to tear off more paper to reveal a new baby keyboard. Meredith sat back and watched her brother enjoy his first Christmas. While watching Sam the blonde thought back to the first Christmas she could remember.

 _"Daddy, daddy, wake up it's Christmas!" A four-year-old Meredith said as she pushed her father's shoulders. Thatcher quickly rolled off the air matress and picked his daughter up. "It is Christmas, Meredith. How did you get downstairs?" Thatcher carried Meredith into the kitchen to make her breakfast._

" _Mommy woke me up and brought me down here."_

" _Your mother woke you up at two in the morning and brought you downstairs?"_

" _Yeah and I slept on the comfy chair all night. Can I have toast with jelly?"_

" _You sure can, kiddo. I'm sorry you had to sleep in the chair, honey." Thatcher put the bread in the toaster and poured his daughter a glass of orange juice._

" _It's okay, daddy. I want grape jelly."_

" _Okay, honey."_

 _Once the toast popped out of the toaster Thatcher spread grape jelly on both pieces and sat them down in front of his daughter. "Daddy, you need to have breakfast too." Meredith said with her mouth full. "I'm not hungry right now. What do you say after you finish up we go open your presents?" Meredith nodded her head frantically at the question. Once Meredith was finished Thatcher wiped the crumbs and jelly off her face._

 _"Alright Mere, sit on the floor and I'll get your presents out." Meredith sat beside the couch and watched her dad carry her presents over. "Wow, Santa brought you lots of presents! You must have been a really good girl this year. After you open these I have a super special present for you." Thatcher sat the gifts down and watched Meredith's eyes light up. After opening toy after toy Meredith looked over at her dad and smiled._

" _Do you want your super special present now?"_

" _Yeah!"_

 _Thatcher held the box covered in red wrapping paper to his daughter. Meredith sat down in front of Thatcher and quickly opened the box. Meredith's eyes widened when she saw Anatomy Jane smiling at her. "Thank you, daddy!" Meredith jumped into her father's arms. "You're welcome, honey. Did I get the right one?" Thatcher was surprised to find several other Anatomy dolls. "Yeah! She has twenty-four detachable orangs plus extra for pregnancy!" The tiny blonde wiggled out of her father's hold and onto the floor. "I have to make a quick phone call. When I get back will you show me all her organs?" Meredith nodded her head as she opened the box that held Anatomy Jane. Thatcher walked down the hall and picked up the house phone._

" _Hello?"_

" _Merry Christmas, Susan."_

" _Merry Christmas, Thatcher!"_

" _How are you feeling today?"_

" _I'm feeling good. Thankfully I haven't had any morning sickness."_

" _That's great. Can Meredith and I come over later?"_

" _You guys can come over when Ellis is home?"_

" _She's not home, she's at the hospital."_

" _She's working on Christmas?"_

" _Unfortunately."_

" _She's such a terrible mother to Meredith. She deserves to have an actual mother."_

" _I know. The sad thing is she really loves Ellis."_

" _When you divorce Ellis I want us to have full custody of Meredith. She should have a mother and a father who love and care about her."_

" _I think Ellis wouldn't mind us taking Meredith. She would have no reason to leave the hospital or Richard."_

" _Hopefully Ellis is home when Lexie decides to make her grand appearance. I don't want your soon to be ex-wife in the delivery room when I give birth to our child."_

" _Maybe that would make things easier if she was at the hospital. We wouldn't have much explaining to do." Thatcher looked down the hall to see Meredith holding Anatomy Jane tightly in her hands._

" _We'll be over soon. I have to go; Meredith is going to show me Anatomy Jane."_

" _Okay, see you soon."_

" _Daddy I took all her organs out. Come here and I'll show you!"_

" _Okay baby."_

 _Thatcher picked Meredith up and carried her back in the living room. They sat down in front of the pile of organs. "These are the lungs and they go here." Meredith placed the fake lungs back in Anatomy Jane's chest. Thatcher watched in delight as Meredith put all the organs back in Anatomy Jane._

Samuel was still opening his gifts when Meredith came back to reality. Figuring it would take a few hours for Samuel to finish his presents Meredith snuck out of the living room and outside. She grabbed her cell phone out of the sweatshirt she had taken from Derek and dialed Thatcher's number.

"There she is! I've been waiting for your call all morning."

"Sorry for the delay. Samuel is really taking his time opening presents."

"Oh that's okay. I remember your first Christmas like it was yesterday. You we're more interested in the boxes rather than the toys."

"I think most kids are like that, dad." Meredith giggled.

"Yeah they are. There's something I've been wanting to ask you, sweetheart."

"What is it?"

"Do you want to meet Lexie? I know your mother is completely against having anything to do with my family, but I want you and Lexie to be close because we're moving back to Seattle."

"You are? When?"

"In a few weeks. The company Susan works for is transferring her from Tacoma to Seattle."

"Dad that's great!"

"I know! I can't wait to see you. It's been what? Three months since we last saw each other."

"Three months to the day. I would love to keep talking but I gotta get back inside before mom notices I'm gone. I'll call you later, love you, dad."

"Okay, honey. I love you too."

Meredith put her phone back in her pocket and rejoined her family in the living room, where Samuel was still opening presents.

* * *

Amelia woke up in Teddy's bed wearing her own sweatshirt and a pair of Teddy's sweatpants that were too long. She rolled over and discovered Teddy's side of the bed empty; Amelia thought it was odd because Teddy never left the room when the brunette stayed over. Another odd thing was Teddy's bedroom door was wide open when usually Teddy always locked it. Amelia swung her legs over the edge of the bed and ventured out into the living room.

"Good morning." Teddy was stretched out on the couch watching cartoon specials on TV.

"Good morning. Why did you get up?" Amelia walked over and laid down on her stomach, her head rested on Teddy's chest.

"I always wake up early on Christmas and watch cartoons."

"Why in here? You have a TV in your room."

"I didn't want to wake you up. You looked peaceful."

"Awww, you're just the sweetest." Amelia leaned up and kissed Teddy's cheek.

"Not that I'm trying to get rid of you or anything but, shouldn't you be at home?"

"No, my mom doesn't like to celebrate Christmas."

"Why not?"

"She got my dad the gold watch for Christmas. The watch that he refused to give up so he was shot." Amelia chocked on the last words.

"Oh…I'm sorry." Teddy tightened her grip around Amelia.

"It's okay. I do miss him sometimes."

"I can imagine."

"Do you think your dad will come back to Seattle?"

"I hope he does but if he doesn't it won't be the end of the world. I'm pretty used to getting let down by my parents."

"Speaking of parents, where is your mom?"

"She's out with her new boyfriend, Sean. They went to a diner I think."

"Oh she's dating again?"

"Unfortunately. You should see this guy; he has dreads that go down to his butt."

"I can't wait to meet him and his dreads." The brunette laughed thinking about Sadie's boyfriend.

"I think we should do this again next year."

"Next year? You want me around a year from now?"

"Of course I do. We get along and we have really deep conversations. Plus, the sex is good."

Amelia smiled from ear to ear before kissing Teddy softly. They had come a long way from Teddy running away after sex.

* * *

"Girls, your grandmother will be here any minute!" Lucia yelled as she ran around the kitchen. Callie groaned at the thought of her grandmother coming over. It wasn't that Callie didn't love her grandmother it was just that she was very nosy. Every time Callie would visit Miami her grandmother always knew who Callie was texting and who she was talking too.

"Ladies we're back!" Carlos yelled while carrying in his mother-in-law's bags. Callie quickly walked downstairs and Aria followed close behind.

"There are my beautiful granddaughters!" Elena hugged each of her granddaughters tightly.

"Hi grandma." Aria smiled.

"Hey grandma." Callie said with a forced smile.

"Mama!"

"Oh and there is my gorgeous daughter!"

While Elena hugged Lucia Aria grabbed her little sister and dragged her into the office. Once safely hidden in the office Aria sat down in the spinning chair while Callie starred at her.

"Aria why did you drag me in here?"

"Because you didn't get to tell me how you and Arizona met! I want all the details." It made Callie happy that Aria was surprisingly accepting of her relationship with Arizona. When winter break started Callie and Aria got drunk and were telling each other random things. One of Callie's random things was being so in love with Arizona.

"Okay, okay. Well she moved here in late November and I didn't get to meet her until we came back from Venezuela. We met at one of Addison's parties and immediately clicked. After the party we became best friends. We-."

"Why didn't you two start dating once you became close?"

"That's what I was getting to. We both knew we liked each other but Arizona was determined to stay faithful to Erica, the girl who now lives across the street from us. But at another one of Addison's parties we were standing on a balcony, I gave her my sweatshirt and we stood there for a few minutes. We talked a little bit about how we liked each other and then we kissed."

"Aw Callie! That's so sweet besides the cheating part. So how did she know Erica?"

"They went to the same school in South Carolina. Arizona hated her though and she didn't know how to break up with her."

"Ah okay. So your girlfriend's ex-girlfriend lives across the street from us, that's totally normal right?"

"Right."

"Have you talked to Arizona at all today?"

"No but they are coming over for dinner. Usually she spends the day with her parents and brother. They play board games and talk about their feelings."

"Wow, imagine if our family was like that?"

"I think I would die." Both girls laughed as Carlos walked into the office.

"What are you girls laughing about?"

"It's nothing dad." Callie said giggling.

"Okay well come out here and talk to your grandmother."

The girls followed Carlos out into the living room. "So do you girls have boyfriends?" Elena asked while drinking her coffee. "I do. His name is Timothy Robbins. He was in the army for three years." Aria said proudly. "Oh a serviceman! They're always wonderful men. Your grandfather was in the marines for seventeen years." Lucia sat down beside her mother and smiled. "Yes daddy loved what he did."

"When can I meet this boy?"

"He and his family are coming over for dinner."

"Oh you already know his family?"

"Yeah, Callie is friends with his sister."

"And what is her name?"

"Arizona."

"Like the state?"

"No the battleship U.S.S. Arizona. Her grandfather served on it." Callie corrected. All eyes turned to the brunette.

"Did she tell you that?" Elena raised an eyebrow.

"Yes she did."

"You two must be close for her to tell you something that meaningful."

"Yeah we're uh best friends."

"That's nice, Calliope. I'm glad you've made friends here."

"Yeah me too." Callie awkwardly smiled.

"Mami, do you want to help me with dinner?" Lucia asked trying to cure the sudden awkward feeling.

"Of course!"

Lucia and Elena rushed into the kitchen leaving Carlos, Aria and Callie in the living room. Aria and Callie exchanged looks before giggling. "You girls are acting so strange today." Carlos got up and walked upstairs leaving the two sisters alone giggling.

* * *

"You're cheating!" Mark yelled, almost ready to throw his controller against the wall. "I am not! I don't even know what I'm doing!" Addison said trying to figure out the controls. The two were too engulfed in the video game to notice the front door open.

"Hey guys." Meredith said as she sat down on the open spot beside Addison. Derek sat down beside Mark.

"Hey Mere!" Addison put her controller down and hugged the blonde.

"Woah Mark, she's kicking your ass." Derek smirked looking at the score on the TV.

"Because she's cheating!"

"I am not! I don't even know how to play this game."

"You guys are still playing this game?" Amelia walked in and squeezed herself in-between Mark and Derek.

"Yes because Addison is cheating."

"For the last time Mark I am not cheating."

"Hey where's Teddy?" Meredith whispered to Amelia.

"She opted to stay home."

"Call her and tell her to get her ass over here. I haven't seen her since I left." Addison said, clumsily pressing buttons on the controller.

"Your wish is my command Ms. Forbes Montgomery." Amelia walked out and into the kitchen to call Teddy. After a few rings Amelia heard the blonde's voice.

"Yeah?"

"Well good afternoon to you too."

"I'm tired, Amy. You wore me out."

"I'm sorry. Addison wants you over here now."

"But I'm in bed and I'm so comfy."

"I know but if you come over you can sleep over."

"I'll be over as soon as I can."

"Thank youuuuu."

"Mhm you're welcome."

Amelia walked back in the living room and once again squeezed herself between Mark and Derek again. For what felt like hours the group sat in the living room and played video games.

"Guys?" Teddy walked into the living room and joined their friends.

"Altman!" Mark yelled looking at the blonde.

"Hey guys." Teddy sat on the edge of the coffee table facing the TV.

"Alright guys there's something we need to talk about." Derek paused the game and stood in front of the TV.

"As you all know New Year's is right around the corner. Now I know we usually go to Callie's and have a big party but since Aria is home there's no way we can pull it off. So Ms. Torres and I have come up with a great plan."

"And what is the plan Mr. Shepherd?" Meredith teased.

"The plan Ms. Grey is to go out to Overlook and celebrate! What do you think?"

"You want all of us to go out into the woods, camp and get drunk?" Mark gawked.

"Yeah. Come on guys it'll be fun. We'll be out in the woods, far away from our parents and we'll be with our significant others."

"I think it's a good plan." Teddy said.

"Me too." Mark said.

"Ladies, what about you?"

"I hate camping." Meredith rolled her eyes at the idea.

"Me too." Addison said.

"Amy? What do you think?"

"You want me to go?"

"Everyone in the group loves you so you're now officially apart of our group of friends."

"Wow thanks guys. I think camping would be fun."

"Well then it's settled. We're going camping!"

"What about Callie, Arizona, Cristina and Owen?"

"Owen and Callie are on board so I know Arizona and Cristina will be on board too."

"Fine we'll go camping but I'm going to complain the entire time."

"I bet you will, honey." Derek walked over and grabbed Meredith's face before kissing her.

* * *

Arizona and Tim sat quietly in the backseat of Daniel's truck. Everyone was still on edge from the fight earlier in the day. When they got out of the car Arizona noticed the Hanh's pulling out of theirs. Erica made brief eye contact with Arizona as they drove away. Daniel lead the family to the door and knocked harshly.

"Daniel, Barbara, Timothy, Arizona, welcome!" Carlos yelled as he ushered the family in.

"Tim, Arizona, come meet my grandma." Aria lead the two over to her grandmother.

"Grandma, this is Arizona and Timothy."

"Ah the Army Man and the Battleship Girl. It's nice to meet both of you. I'm Elena Morinos, Lucia's mother."

"It's nice to meet you." Both Robbins children shook the elderly woman's hand.

"Dinner is ready, everyone." Lucia called from the kitchen. "Arizona, will you please get Calliope? I think she's in her room." Carlos asked with a genuine smile. "Yes I will, Mr. Torres." Arizona quickly ran upstairs while the others gathered in the dining room. Arizona walked into her girlfriend's room and was greeted by Callie in her underwear.

"Well this is a warm welcome." Arizona closed the door behind her and walked over to Callie. The blonde wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist.

"I was hoping you were coming up here."

"Your dad asked me to come get you."

"That was nice of him."

Callie turned around and kissed Arizona passionately. It had been a few days since they had last seen each other and it had really taken its toile on Callie. "I really missed you." The brunette whispered as she kissed down Arizona's neck. "I missed you too." Arizona tangled her fingers in Callie's hair while enjoying the kisses. "I can't wait to get you all to myself." Callie pulled Arizona even closer and nibbled on her earlobe.

"Callie…baby…"

"Yeah?" Callie continued to place kisses all over Arizona's neck/face.

"As much as I would for you to…to…that feels so good." Arizona struggled as Callie left a hickey just under her shirt collar.

"Arizona? Callie?" Aria asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah Ari?"

"Are you guys coming down or what?"

"Yeah, we'll be down-." Callie was cut off by Aria walking in.

"Guys what the hell?!"

"Aria, get out!"

"Not until you put your clothes on and get downstairs!"

"Ugh!"

Callie easily slid her dress shirt over her head and put her pants on. "Happy?" Callie growled at her sister. "Very." Aria said with a smirk before walking out of the room. "I wish we could just stay up here." Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist and kissed her lips. "I do too but we need to go downstairs." The blonde forced herself out of Callie's hold before escorting her girlfriend downstairs.

"There you two are. We were getting worried." Carlos joked.

"I got lost in the walk in closet." Arizona smiled as she and Callie sat down beside one another.

"Alright let's say grace. Carlos would you?" Lucia asked.

"I think Calliope should do it."

"What?"

"I think you should do it, mija. You're old enough now."

"Uh…okay." Everyone held hands and bowed their heads.

"Dear heavenly father thank you for this uh…wonderful food we're uh…about to eat. Please allow it to uh…make us strong and healthy. In the Lords name, amen."

"Amen." Everyone whispered.

"Okay let's eat." Lucia started passing plates around. Underneath the table Callie and Arizona were still holding hands. "You did so good, baby." The blonde squeezed her girlfriend's hand, Arizona knew how much Callie hated giving speeches or saying supposed to be meaningful things. "Thanks, I was never good at saying grace." Callie laughed. Once one of the plates of food was passed down to Callie she had to let go of Arizona's hand.

The dinner consisted of Elena asking Tim, Aria and Arizona plenty of questions while Lucia, Carlos, Daniel and Barbara sat back and listened. "Thank you so much for the wonderful meal, Lucia." Barbara and Lucia started gathering the dinner plates. "You're welcome. It was nice having you all over, we should do it more often." Barbara could tell for once Lucia was being genuine. "Yes we should especially since Tim and Aria are dating and the girls are such good friends too." Barbara turned her head to see Tim and Aria walk outside while Callie and Arizona went upstairs.

"Mark texted me early and said the camping trip is a go." Callie said as Arizona rested her head on the brunette's chest. "Ugh I hate camping. Can't we just go to a nice restaurant and hang out instead?" Callie ran her fingers up and down Arizona's back while the blonde rested comfortably on top of her.

"Come on it'll be fun. We'll be out in the woods with our friends, we'll watch the fireworks go off at midnight, we'll kiss, do a little dance, make a little love and then leave in the morning."

"I really like the 'make a little love part." Arizona lean forward and kissed the brunette sweetly.

"I do too. We could do it right now; I doubt anyone will come up here."

"No, I feel like we'll have to be on alert in case anyone comes up here."

"You're on high alert when we're in my house but you didn't feel on high alert when we were in the back of my car?"

"Hey that was an emergency quickie and you know it."

"I do but-."

"You son of a bitch!" Someone yelled from downstairs. Both girls instantly shot up and ran down the stairs. They reached the bottom of the stairs to find Carlos with a bloody nose and Daniel holding his fist.

"Get out of my house now!" Carlos growled still holding his nose.

"Gladly, Arizona let's go." Daniel walked out leaving Barbara, Arizona and Tim inside.

"What?" Arizona questioned as Barbara grabbed her daughter's hand and dragged her out of the Torres house. Tim looked to Aria for guidance; she waved him out.

"Daddy, what happened? Are you okay?" Callie quickly walked over to her father.

"I'm fine, mija."

"What happened?"

"He overreacted. He didn't like that Tim proposed so they got into a big fight then somehow Daniel got involved." Aria ran upstairs, visibility upset.

"Go take care of her, I'll be fine." Carlos said to his wife. Without hesitation Lucia ran after her daughter.

"Mija, I know you and Arizona are close but I'm going to ask you to not see her."

"Why? Arizona didn't do anything wrong."

"I know she didn't, mija. I just don't want you around her family."

"Daddy, she's my bestfriend."

"I know and I'm sorry, Calliope."

Callie shook her head and walked out to the backyard so she didn't say anything she would regret. While sitting outside the brunette heard the back door open; "I don't want to talk so go back inside." Callie growled almost in tears.

"It's me, Calliope." Elena whispered.

"I don't want to talk, grandma."

"I know; it's hard not being able to see the one you love."

"What?"

"You and Battleship Girl. You love her like a wife would love a husband."

"What? I don't love Arizona like that."

"Callie, honey, I may be old but I can see you two are madly in love. I can tell by the way she hangs on to every word you say and the way she looks at you."

"I-I don't love her."

"Calliope, look at me." Callie turned her head to see her grandmother.

"It's okay that you love a girl. I was raised to believe it was wrong for a man to love another man or a woman to love another woman but as I got older I realized that there was nothing wrong with it. I raised your mother and uncle Benny to think the same way."

"Really?"

"Of course. I grew up in a time where it was okay for kids to get in cars with strangers, smoke pot and listen to rock and roll music too loud. The sixties and seventies were the greatest times of my life, Callie. You know I met your grandfather at Woodstock."

"What's Woodstock?"

"They don't teach you kids the important parts of history, do they?"

"Apparently not."

"The point is it's okay for you to love Battleship Girl. I completely support you."

"Thanks grandma. I do love her."

"If your parents ever give you a hard time about it you call me and I'll straighten them up. I love you, Calliope."

"I love you too and thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, I have to go calm Aria down."

Elena walked back in the house leaving Callie alone once again. The brunette pulled out her phone and texted Arizona.

Callie: I love you

Arizona: I love you more Calliope

 **Hey guys! So I literally rewrote this chapter 10 times because I just wasn't happy with it. This is the only version I was happy with so that's why it's being posted. My apologies if you hate it. Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **PS: thank you for following this story! You guys are amazing!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: this chapter does deal with abortion so if that is something that makes you uncomfortable I recommend skipping over the section that happens after the New Year's fireworks and pick up where Owen and Cristina are sitting outside in the morning**

"Calliope, what are your plans for tonight?" Carlos was too busy trying to snap his cufflinks together to look at his daughter. "I'm going over to Meredith's. Or is that not okay because she's friends with Arizona?" Carlos looked up from his cufflinks to see Callie staring blankly at the wall.

"Calliope you can see her again once Daniel apologizes for what he said."

"You shouldn't punish me for something that is between you two. Arizona and I have nothing to do with this."

"It's true it doesn't concern you two but it concerns Aria and Timothy."

"I don't care that it concerns Aria and Tim. I just want to see my bestfriend."

"I'm sorry, Calliope."

"Carlos, are you ready to go?" Lucia asked as she and her mother walked down the stairs.

"Yes Lucia."

"Be safe tonight, Calliope. There's going to be a lot of crazy people out tonight."

"I will."

"We love you, Calliope."

"I love you too."

Without another word Carlos, Lucia and Elena walked out to the car. Callie watched as the car pulled of the driveway and drove down the street Derek pulled into the driveway. The brunette quickly grabbed her overnight bag and the bottles of alcohol Mark requested before running out to the SUV. Derek, Mark, Meredith, Addison and Amelia greeted Callie as she sat down in one of the captain's chairs beside Meredith.

"Did you bring the stuff?" Mark turned around and looked at the brunette.

"Yeah." Callie handed the bottles of vodka to Mark.

"Alright boys and girls we are officially staring our New Year's Eve party. Please be prepared to get extremely intoxicated." Derek pulled out of the driveway and drove towards the woods.

"So Owen, Cristina, Teddy and Arizona are driving to Overlook now?" Callie asked.

"They're already there. Owen made them leave early." Mark answered.

"Don't worry, Callie. I'll drive fast so you can see Arizona."

"Just don't kill us, Derek."

* * *

Arizona and Teddy watched in amusement as Owen tried to show Cristina how to pitch a tent. Owen had already pitched Arizona and Teddy's tents since they struggled with even opening the boxes the tents came in. Luckily there was still enough sunlight so Owen could easily pitch the tents. "Hey girls, you might want to start pumping up your air mattresses. They can take a while to pump up." Owen called from a few yards away. Arizona crawled into her tent and struggled to hook the pump up.

"Come on you little fucker. I've done this hundreds of times." The blonde growled.

"Hey looks whose here!" Owen cried.

Once the pump was secure Arizona climbed out and was greeted by everyone helping unload the Shepherd's SUV. Callie walked out from behind the car and made eye contact with the blonde. Just like a scene from a romantic movie the two quickly ran towards each other. Once they reached each other the two shared a passionate kiss.

"This is like Romeo and Juliette meet Nicholas Sparks." Meredith whispered to Cristina.

"I was thinking more like porn." Mark said which caused Derek and Owen to giggle. Their immature giggles earned all three boys a smack on the back of their heads.

"Ow! What was that for?" Mark asked Addison while rubbing the back of his head.

"For being an immature."

"Sorry."

"Hey you two love birds wanna help out?" Cristina yelled causing Arizona and Callie to pull away.

"We'll continue this later." Callie whispered almost breathless.

"I missed you so much." Arizona grabbed Callie's face and kissed her a final time before walking to the SUV.

Once all the tents were set up Mark attempted to start a fire while the others sat in a circle and waited for light. "Come on…just one little…yes!" Mark jumped back when the fire started. Everyone applauded Mark's accomplishment. "Ladies and gentleman we have fire, booze and pizza. Let's get this party started."

"Wait before we start drinking we should have to designated drivers. Just in case something happens." Derek said.

"I'll be one." Callie volunteered.

"Me too." Owen said.

"There we go! Here's to Callie and Owen for being our DD's!"

"To Callie and Owen!" Everyone took drinks of their first bottles of beer.

* * *

A few hours into the party everyone was dancing in the middle of the campsite to a terrible remix that came up on Amelia's phone. While Callie, Mark and Addison danced Callie felt a hand grab hers. "Mind if I take her?" Arizona asked Mark and Addison. "Please do. Just make sure you two are back out by midnight." Mark winked at the girls before finishing off his beer.

The blonde dragged her girlfriend to their tent and quickly climbed inside. After Callie climbed in the brunette zipped the door and screen. Arizona pulled the blanket out of her bag and tossed it over herself and Callie. "I missed you so much, Callie. These last six days have been the worst of my life." Arizona started taking off her own clothes underneath the blanket. "I missed you too. Those texts helped out thought." Callie whispered while kissing Arizona's neck. "Oh god those were amazing. Now you're here to really do those things to me." Arizona was too focused on Callie's kisses to realize her bra and panties were taken off by the brunette.

"Take your clothes off, Calliope." Arizona tugged at Callie's shirt really wanting it off. "Your wish is my command." Callie quickly took off her shirt, jeans, bra and underwear. She figured Arizona was too horny and dazed to figure out how to unclasp her bra. "Touch me." Arizona begged wrapping her arms around Callie's neck. The brunette slid her hand in between their bodies and to Arizona's soaked need.

"How many fingers do you want, baby?"

"Two." Arizona moaned when Callie quickly slid two fingers inside her girlfriend.

"Baby you're so wet. I can slide right in." Callie quickly circled the blonde's swollen clit with her thumb.

"Only for you, Calliope. You make me so wet." Arizona rocked her hips against Callie's hand bringing her closer to her orgasm.

"Oh god Callie! I'm so close."

"Come on Arizona, I want you to cum for me."

The combination of rocking her hips against Callie's hand and the brunette constantly massaging her clit made Arizona tumble into her orgasm. "Calliope!" Arizona moaned while continuing to rock against Callie's fingers. Once Arizona was done Callie removed her fingers which made the blonde whimper. The brunette put her fingers coated in Arizona's arousal in her mouth and moaned.

"I missed tasting you."

"I missed you tasting me. You know what I missed more?"

"What did you miss more?"

"Tasting you."

Arizona kissed Callie's lips and then down her body. The blonde stuck her tongue out and licked below Callie's belly button forcing the brunette to moan. "Arizona that feels so good." The brunette tangled her fingers in Arizona's hair. After a few licks the blonde continued to kiss down to her girlfriend's need. "Callie, baby, your clit is so hard already." Arizona couldn't help but blush at the swollen nub starring at her. "Be a good girl and suck it." Arizona almost lost it at the command. Arizona quickly took the swollen bundle of nerves into her mouth causing Callie to moan. "Oh god Arizona. That feels amazing." The brunette wiggled as Arizona brought her closer and closer to her much needed release. After a few more licks Callie tumbled over the edge moaning Arizona's name. The blonde kissed her way back up Callie's body before kissing her lips.

"I love you, Callie Torres."

"I love you too, Battleship Girl."

"I can't believe you told your grandmother about my name."

"Arizona she said your name was like the state. I corrected her because I know how proud you are of it."

"You are so amazing, Calliope."

"You're the amazing one."

"We're so gross."

"Yeah we really are." Callie kissed Arizona's forehead and wrapped her around the blonde's waist.

"Do you wanna lay here for a little while longer or go back out there?" Arizona moved closer to Callie and buried her face in her girlfriend's neck.

"Let's lay in here for a little while. Who knows when the next time we'll be alone together is."

"I hate this situation. I'm going to see if I can get my dad to apologize."

"That seems like the only option, my dad is too stubborn."

"Why can't we just be happy?"

"Because we don't live together, away from our parents."

"When we turn eighteen let's move in together."

"As much as I would love to do that, I seriously doubt we could handle adult responsibilities."

"I think-."

"Guys, sorry to interrupt sexy time but we're going to eat dinner if you wanna join." Amelia said from the outside of the tent.

"We'll be out in a second." Callie said.

"Okay. Mark wanted me to tell you clothes aren't mandatory."

"You tell Mark I said 'go fuck yourself' and don't smile when you say it."

"You got it, Callie."

Amelia walked back to her friends and sat down between Derek and Teddy. "So, what did she say?" Mark asked as he ate a slice of cold pizza. "She said to go fuck yourself." Amelia took a piece of pizza before handing the box to Teddy. "Yeah, that sounds like something Callie would say." Mark laughed. A few minutes later Callie and Arizona crawled out of their tent and joined their friends.

"Walk to the tent with me." Meredith whispered to Cristina.

"Why? I'm eating pizza and drinking beer with my boyfriend."

"Probably soon to be ex-boyfriend. But I need to talk to you alone."

"What are you two whispering about?" Derek asked.

"Girl talk. We're gonna be right back."

Meredith grabbed Cristina's hand and dragged her to the tent she would share with Derek. Once they were safely inside the tent Meredith laid on the ground and moaned loudly.

"Okay what's wrong?"

"I've had these cramps since this morning, they're getting worst."

"Period cramps?"

"No like serious cramps."

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" Cristina laid down beside her bestfriend.

"I don't think so. They're just really pissing me off."

"Okay well stop drinking because if you get drunk all you'll do is complain about them. If you need to go to the hospital don't hesitate to wake Owen up. I have a feeling Callie is going to be a little preoccupied tonight."

"You're right. So how are things with you and Owen going?"

"They're going. He's so excited about enlisting. He works out every chance he gets, he talks about war and he really likes the idea of shooting large guns. It's driving me crazy. I know I should be happy and excited for him but I'm not."

"It's okay to not be happy about him doing things he wants to do. Derek wants to buy Overlook and build a giant house out here."

"See that's not dangerous though. Owen is signing up to be blown up or shot."

"Have you told him how you feel?"

"No, I've tried but I always see the sparkle in his eyes and then I can't go through with it."

"Cristina, did you just hear what you said?"

"Unfortunately. You know I get when I drink."

"I do. You turn into the sappy Cristina with feelings."

"Fuck feelings."

"Fuck feelings."

"Ladies, it's almost midnight. We're going out to Overlook to watch the fireworks." Derek said after unzipping the screen and door.

"Okay, we're coming."

Meredith and Cristina climbed out of the tent and walked out to the giant field that overlooked Seattle. Derek always said he would buy that land and build his dream house. "Alright we have to start the countdown." Mark announced looking at his watch.

"Eight."

"Seven."

"Six."

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Happy New Year!"

Fireworks lit up the sky as all the couples shared traditional New Year's kisses. The group of friends stood and watched the fireworks until the show ended and a roar of cheers from Seattle filled the air.

"That was amazing!" Addison cheered in her drunken state.

"Yeah it was. I'm glad you're here." Mark kissed his girlfriend again.

"Get a tent you two!" Derek smacked Mark's shoulder.

"We have one! So are we calling it a night or keep going?"

"We're running low on drinks, I think we should call it a night."

"Cool. Well night guys."

Everyone walked back to their tents accept for Meredith and Derek. The two sat in front of the fire finishing off the rest of the pizza. Derek had a secure arm wrapped around his girlfriend while they continued to stare at the fire. Derek was grateful for moments like that, ever since his father was murdered he learned to appreciate small moments.

"Did you invite Karev to this?" Derek opened the last bottle of beer.

"Yeah I did. He said he was going to find Izzie."

"Find Izzie? He already knows where she is."

"He said he's going to find her and bring her home. I don't think she wants to come back though."

"What makes you think that?"

"You know how strong willed Izzie is. If she wanted to come home she would already be here."

"Maybe she likes living in…Iowa?"

"Hell I don't remember. She could be in Idaho for all I know."

"She's probably happy to be somewhere new."

"Yeah probably. Are you ready for bed?"

"Yeah, let me just put out the fire." Derek picked up the cooler and dumped it over the fire. Once he was sure it was out he and Meredith climbed into their tent.

"Wanna fool around? I brought condoms." Derek leaned over and kissed the blonde's neck.

"Uh I can't it's that uh…time of the month."

"Damn."

"Sorry, we can in about a week."

"Hey it's no big deal. I love you."

The two kissed and laid down on their air mattress. Once Meredith knew Derek was sound asleep she crawled out of her tent over to Cristina and Owen's tent. "Cristina?" Meredith whispered outside the tent to ensure it was the right tent. "Mere?" Cristina popped her head out and looked at her bestfriend.

"Is everything okay?"

"I need Owen to take me to the hospital. These aren't period cramps."

"Okay. Owen wake up." Cristina smacked her boyfriend's leg.

"What? What's going on?"

"You need to take Meredith to the hospital."

"Okay. What's wrong?" Owen through a sweatshirt on and climbed out of the tent.

"Mere, do you want me to go?"

"Yeah. Oh god these really hurt." Meredith started walking towards Owen's Jeep.

"Don't worry the hospital is only like twenty minutes away."

The trio quickly got in the Jeep. Cristina sat in the back and tried to keep Meredith calm while Owen surprisingly drove over the speed limit. "Should we go into the ER or the front entrance?" Owen looked in the review mirror at Meredith. "The ER." Meredith moaned through another cramp. "I know I'll never experience those kinds of pains but are you sure it's not just really bad period cramps?" Owen stopped at the red light a block away from a hospital. "These aren't period cramps. They're a lot more intense. It feels like my uterus is falling out." Owen cringed as he pulled into the ER. Cristina helped Meredith into the waiting room and over to the nurse's station.

"Meredith? What are you doing here?" Jackie, one of the head nurses, questioned.

"I need to see a doctor right away and you can't let my mother or Richard know I'm here."

"Okay we won't worry about that right now. I'm going to put you in an actual room because we need all these beds for the drunk drivers tonight." Jackie escorted Meredith and Cristina to the PED's wing.

"Okay put this on. I'll get a resident in here and start some test." Jackie walked out of the room and went back down to the ER. Meredith changed into the gown Jackie had given her.

"So how bad are these cramps?" Cristina asked standing beside Meredith's bed.

"They feel like-oh my god." Meredith grabbed her lower abdomen and moaned in pain.

"Are you dying? You can't die because you're my person and I need you."

"I'm not dying but it feels like it."

"Hello ladies I'm Doctor Adams. So Meredith you were admitted for lower abdominal cramps?"

"Yes. It feels like my uterus is falling out."

"Okay we'll defiantly need to run some tests. I'm assuming since it's New Years and you didn't plan on being in the hospital you've been eating and drinking."

"That's right."

"Okay, that's going to throw off a lot of things in your blood but it shouldn't affect your hormone levels and things similar to it. Since you are having lower abdominal cramps we are going to do an ultrasound. Doctor Hansen our top OBGYN and she'll be doing the ultrasound."

"Okay, will you be drawing my blood?"

"Actually I will not be drawing your blood. I have an intern on my service today and here he is. Ladies this is George O'Malley."

"Good evening ladies. Ms. Uh…."

"Grey. Meredith Grey." Cristina said.

"Well Ms. Grey I'm going to draw your blood. Have you had blood drawn before?"

"Yes I have."

"Great so you already know what it's like."

"O'Malley don't mess this up. Meredith is part of medical royalty. I'm going to page Doctor Hansen and grab Ms. Grey's history. I'll be back."

After Doctor Adams left the room George put on gloves and pulled out the tourniquet. After the tourniquet was secured George searched for a suitable vein. "There it is. You have nice veins. Alright you're going to feel a slight pinch." The shaggy haired intern placed the needle in Meredith's arm. Once blood started to flow into the tube George undid the tourniquet. "There we go. You did great, Meredith." After removing the needle George placed a gauzes over the hole. "Hold that for about five minutes. I'm going to take this up to the lab. The lab is right upstairs and all hands are on deck so we should get the results back fairly quick." George walked out leaving Meredith and Cristina alone.

"I bet he's killed some people in surgery before."

"Cristina he did fine."

"He didn't even sterilize the spot!"

"I know but other than that he did a great job."

"Sorry it took me so long to get up here. The elevator was packed with doctors who had to stop on every single floor." Owen stood on the opposite side of Meredith's bed.

"You guys can go back to Overlook. I can walk home after they figure out what's going on."

"We're not leaving you alone in the hospital." Cristina held Meredith's hand.

"Yeah, I'd rather spend the night in a warm hospital than outside in the cold." Owen added.

After what felt like an eternity Doctor Hansen and Adams returned. "Hello Meredith. Do you remember me?" The tall blonde asked as she rolled in an ultrasound machine. "Yes I do. You were a first year resident when I was ten. You performed surgery on the conjoined twins."

"Jeremiah and Rebecca Bass. They were stubborn babies"

"My mother talked about that surgery for years."

"I bet she did. Alright we're going to start the ultrasound. Can you move sir?"

"Yeah sorry." Owen quickly ran over to Cristina.

Doctor Hansen squirted the cold jelly on Meredith's stomach before placing the handle on the blonde's stomach. "Are you two family?" The blonde looked over at Cristina and Owen.

"No we're her friends."

"I'm going to need you to leave the room. It's hospital policy that nonfamily members cannot be in the room when diagnosis is given."

"But-."

"Guys it's fine. You can come in once she's done."

"Okay but if you need us we're right outside." Cristina grabbed Owen's hand and lead him outside into the hall.

"You and I both know that's not the hospital's policy, it's the doctor's choice. So tell me what's wrong? Do I have stomach cancer?"

"When was your last menstrual cycle?"

"I'm currently in it."

"Okay. I-."

"Doctor Hansen here are Ms. Grey's labs." George handed the blonde the results before walking out into the hall. The blonde opened the envelope and searched through the papers.

"That's not a good look. Let me guess it's leukemia. I'm going to die."

"No, no you don't have cancer. The ultrasound gave me a pretty clear diagnosis but the information you've given me and the results of your lab make it pretty obvious. Meredith, you're having a miscarriage."

"Wh-what?"

"Yes. You look to be about twelve weeks."

"Twelve weeks? No I can't be pregnant I had periods."

"Bleeding during pregnancy is normal. There have been cases where women do bleed the same weeks as their cycle starts. Your hormone levels to show a massive decrease from when you were here in September, that's also a sign of miscarriage."

"Oh my god. So the pain I've been feeling is…"

"Labor pains. I'm so sorry for your loss."

"What-what should I do?"

"Since it is twelve weeks and there is an actual…body I think it would be best if we deliver it right now."

"Oh my god."

"I know this is a lot to take in right now. I can give you some time to think about this. If you want to deliver at home, you can but we strongly advise against it since there is a high risk of psychological problems."

"Psychological problems?"

"Yes, women who see their deceased children being delivered it mentally scars them. This really isn't an easy thing to go through."

"I want to deliver it now. Please get my mom, I-I need her."

"Okay. I'll be back with everything."

Doctor Hansen quickly walked out of the room and started her search for Ellis. "Can we see Meredith?" Owen asked as he caught her around the corner. "That's really up to her. I'm sorry but I need to go." The blonde continued until she reached the nurses station.

"Serena, do you know where Ellis Webber is?"

"Let me check." The young woman typed in a few things on the computer.

"She just got done with a craniotomy. She should be in the ICU."

"Okay thanks."

The blonde quickly ran to the elevator and pressed the bottom for the sixth floor. When the elevator doors opened she calmly walked down the hall to find Ellis. "Excuse me, was Ellis Webber here?" She asked one of the nurses. "Yeah she's in room 245." The nurse pointed to the last room on the left side of the wing. As Doctor Hansen approached the room Ellis walked out.

"Samantha, what are you doing here?"

"Ellis, I need you. It's Meredith I'll explain on the way." The blonde grabbed Ellis and dragged her back to the elevator.

"What's wrong with Meredith? Was she in an accident?"

"No she wasn't in an accident."

"Then what the hell is going on?"

"She's having a miscarriage and she needs you right now."

"W-what?"

"She's twelve weeks and she's been in labor all day. She wants to deliver the baby here."

When the elevator doors opened Ellis took off down the hall. Samantha followed her down the halls until they reached Meredith's room. When they walked in Cristina was lying beside Meredith holding her while Owen sat on the couch.

"Meredith."

"Mom." Ellis walked over and hugged Meredith who pulled out of Cristina's embrace.

"I am so sorry, honey."

"I didn't even know. I didn't even know."

"I know, honey. I know." Ellis pulled away and looked into her daughter's tear filled eyes.

"Cristina, Owen, you two can go home. I can take care of her."

"Mere?"

"It's okay guys, go. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Cristina and Owen hugged Meredith before leaving. Samantha went over to the sink and started to sterilize her hands.

"Mom, what's going to happen."

"Well since it's not very big Doctor Hansen will remove it."

"Like an abortion?"

"Like an abortion."

"Meredith, I can't give you any kind of relaxers since you've been drinking." Samantha said as she put gloves on.

"Doctor here are the sterilized tools." George said as he wheeled the utensils in.

"Thanks, O'Malley."

"Okay Meredith I'm about to start. You're going to feel a lot of pressure, okay?"

"Okay."

"Honey, I'm right here." Ellis held Meredith's hand.

"How many centimeters is she?"

"Not even close to one."

When Samantha started Meredith did feel a lot of pressure. She closed her eyes and held onto Ellis' hand for dear life. After what felt like forever Samantha announced she was done. Meredith kept her eyes closed so she wouldn't see the product of she and Derek's love making. "You did very well, Meredith. I do want to keep you here overnight just to monitor you, okay?"

"Okay." Meredith said still not opening her eyes. Once she heard the door close Meredith looked up at her mother.

"I didn't even know I was pregnant."

"I know you didn't, honey. It's okay."

"D-do I have to tell Derek?"

"You don't have to but I think you should. He deserves to know."

"Okay. I'll tell him tomorrow."

"Meredith I'm very proud of you, this was a difficult thing to go through. I love you so much."

"I love you too, mom."

The rising sun casted shadows of the trees over the campsite. Owen and Cristina sat in front of the remains of the fire. They stopped at a fast food place and bought food for everyone.

"Cristina-."

"My bestfriend had a miscarriage last night. Her boyfriend is sound asleep in the tent that is fifteen feet away from us. He has no idea."

"We'll tell him that Ellis wanted Meredith home."

"I can't believe this happened."

"I know." Owen wrapped an arm around Cristina and kissed her head. They sat in silence until Teddy and Amelia came out of their tent.

"Hey guys. How'd you sleep?" Teddy sat down beside Cristina.

"We slept pretty good." Owen said with a smile.

"How'd you get food?" Amelia asked pointing at the several bags of fast food.

"Ellis wanted Meredith to come home so we drove her back. While we were in town we figured we'd get breakfast for everyone."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you, Hunt." Amelia and Teddy grabbed their breakfast sandwiches from the bag and started eating.

A few minutes later Mark and Addison came out of their tent, then Callie and Arizona. They asked the same questions of how they got food. When Derek climbed out of his tent Cristina felt like her heart was going to shatter.

"Ellis wanted Meredith to come home so we drove her back. While we were in town we figured we'd get breakfast for everyone." Owen explained as Derek sat down.

"Why did Ellis want her back?"

"She didn't say. We just took Meredith home."

"Well guys I call this a pretty good camping trip. I was a nice way to celebrate coming home." Addison said with a smile. Everyone nodded in agreeance.

"We need to be out of here before noon. That's when the park rangers come out and check the area. I don't think they will appreciate the beer bottles everywhere." Owen said.

"We will be. Let's take down our tents and get everything cleaned up and then just hang out." Mark said throwing his sandwich wrapper away.

After breakfast everyone started taking down their tents. Callie rolled her eyes when Mark pulled out more than a few condom wrappers out of his tent. "I don't want you to leave, Addie." Mark whispered as he put the tent back in the box. "I don't want to leave, but I have to." The redhead gave her boyfriend a sad smile as she put their clothes in a bag. Mark threw their stuff in the back of the SUV before running back to Addison. He wrapped the redhead in his arms and kissed her cheeks.

"They're so cute together." Amelia whispered in Teddy's ear.

"Yeah, they're pretty cute."

"Do you think they'll stay together after high school?"

"I have no idea. They both want to be married and have kids and they both want to be doctors. The only thing that's standing in the way is med school. Now that I think about it, everyone here has the same thing standing in the way."

"I think Callie and Arizona will make it through, so will Meredith and Derek."

"Yeah I can defiantly see Callie and Arizona getting married, Meredith and Derek too."

"Are you guys talking shit over here?" Callie asked as she approached the girls.

"Totally. We're talking about you and Arizona getting married."

"Oh yeah? You'll be the first to get an invitation. Do you guys need some help?"

"Yeah, we didn't put this together so we have no idea how to take it down."

"Don't worry. Arizona showed me how to do it."

Callie helped take the tent down and then throw it in Owen's Jeep. After the campsite was all cleaned up everyone sat around the remains of the fire.

"This was the best New Year's I've had in a while." Arizona said holding Callie's hand.

"I think we can all agree last night was fun." Derek added.

"It was defiantly one of the best nights of my life." Addison rested her head on Mark's shoulder.

"Well guys let's head back into town before our parents kill us and we're not allowed to ever leave the house again."

"I'll give you two a minute alone." Mark whispered to Callie.

"You and Callie can have a minute." Owen whispered to Arizona.

As everyone walked back to their cars Callie and Arizona stayed by the fire. "Maybe when you get home you can go for a walk and maybe I'll go for a walk too?" Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie and kissed her cheek. "Yeah. Let's meet at our place?" Callie kissed the blonde's lips. "Mhm." Arizona whispered before kissing Callie again. The couple said their goodbyes before climbing into Derek and Owen's cars.

* * *

"Bye Callie!"

"Bye Torres, see you later."

"Bye guys!"

Callie walked down the street to her house so her parents wouldn't see the SUV. When the brunette walked in she was greeted by trash on the floor and her parents glaring at Aria. "There she is. Now that you're both her we can deliver your punishments." Lucia said with fire in her eyes.

"What did I do?" Callie dropped her bag and sat down beside Aria.

"You lied about going to Meredith's."

"And you threw a giant party that destroyed our home!"

"I didn't lie about going to Meredith's."

"Yes you did. Jackson Avery's mother said she saw Meredith at the hospital last night and you weren't anywhere to be found."

"Because-."

"No Calliope no excuses you lied to us. So as your punishment you lose your phone for two weeks and you are to come directly home after school."

"What?!"

"Give the phone here." Lucia held out her hand.

"Mom, this isn't-."

"Do you want to make it four weeks?"

"But-."

"Six weeks?"

"Fine here's the fucking phone." Callie threw her phone on the floor and stomped up to her room.

"Calliope Iphegenia Torres!" Lucia went to run after her daughter but was topped by Carlos.

"Let her go."

"But she-."

"Lucia, let her go."

"I can talk to her." Aria stood up.

"No and your punishment is no Timothy."

"What? You can't prevent us from seeing each other."

"Oh I can. As long as you live under my roof you go by my rules."

"This is ridiculous. I'm going to see Tim."

"If you go see that boy you can't come back and live with us."

"I don't want to live here and Callie doesn't either! You keep it up and you'll lose both your daughters." Aria grabbed her car keys and walked out before Lucia could get another word out.

* * *

"You have two seconds to tell me where you really were last night and who you were with or I'm taking everything away. Your phones, TVs, the stupid games and car are all going to be gone if you don't tell me." Carolyn growled at Derek, Amelia and Mark.

"Who wants to tell her?" Amelia asked.

"I will." Mark stood up and prepared for the worst beating of his life.

"We went out to Overlook. We drank and had fun. At midnight we watched the fireworks go off."

"I already know who was there. But I still want you to tell me."

"Me, Addie, Derek, Amelia, Cristina, Owen, Meredith, Teddy, Callie and Arizona."

"That's what I thought. Now go to your rooms before I have the chance to get really angry."

Mark, Addison, Derek and Amelia walked upstairs to their room. Once the doors shut Carolyn exhaled, she was devastated that Derek didn't know about the loss of his child.

* * *

"You were with Callie last night, weren't you?" Daniel asked his daughter. Daniel and Barbara stood in front of Arizona who was looking hungover and drained. "I was with Callie and our friends." Arizona rubbed her temples, she could feel the hangover start to hit her.

"Arizona-."

"Dad please just say you're sorry to Carlos. I need things to go back to the way they were. I miss Callie all the time."

"Arizona, the things he said-."

"Can easily be forgiven. Please dad just say you're sorry so I can have my girlfriend back."

"I refuse to apologize to the arrogant man."

"Daddy please I'm begging you. Please, please, please, say you're sorry."

"I won't apologize, Arizona."

"I hate you. I wish I didn't live here!"

Arizona ran up to her room leaving Barbara and Daniel stunned. Daniel took a step towards the stairs but was grabbed by his wife. "Danny, just let her be." Barbara looked at her husband with pleading eyes. "When I was her age and said something like that my dad would beat me until I couldn't walk." Barbara ran her hands up and down her husband's arms trying to calm him.

"Danny try and see the situation through her eyes. She's seventeen, madly in love and you're preventing her from seeing her girlfriend. You would act the same way."

"No, I would man up and go talk to the dad. She needs to step up and say something to Carlos."

"But she won't. Danny, you know she has authority issues. That's why she just ran upstairs."

"I just wish she wasn't dating the Torres girl. I wish she would have stayed with Erica."

"Daniel Robert Robbins you take that back right now."

"Think about it, Barb. If they weren't dating, we wouldn't have to put up with them. If she was still dating Erica we could be with the Hahn's. They're great people."

"Arizona wasn't happy with her, dad." Tim said as he walked downstairs.

"I thought you were in the office."

"I was but then I heard the little argument you guys had. I just got done consoling my little sister who is currently in her room crying her pretty blue eyes out."

"My baby is crying?" Barbara pulled away from her husband.

"Yeah, pretty hard too. I think she might hyperventilate."

"My poor little Arizona." Barbara quickly ran upstairs to comfort her daughter.

"I won't apologize to that man."

"Dad, please say you're sorry."

"No Timothy I won't."

"Do you not see how much Arizona loves Callie?"

"I do."

"Then you need to apologize before they take off and get married."

"I just can't apologize to him."

"Fine, be stubborn and don't care about your daughter's happiness. All she wants is Callie. For years you moved us from place to place, school to school. Arizona never had friends when we were younger and now we're settled in. She finally has a girlfriend who she loves and cares about and you're ruining it."

"I'm not ruining it."

"You are unbelievable."

"I'm a man who sticks to what he says. I won't apologize."

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter! please review and let me know what you thought about it**

 **A/N: I was wondering if you guys would like this story to continue when the group's junior year ends. If you do I was thinking of doing a summer story and then another story about senior year and graduation. If you want those stories to happen let me know in the reviews or feel free to PM me. Thanks guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

On Tuesday morning Meredith was woken up by Doctor Hansen during rounds. "Hey Meredith. You've been doing great so I'm discharging you today." The blonde smiled as she read over Meredith's chart. "That's great. Do you know where my mom is?" Meredith sat up and stretched.

"Here I am. Sorry the daycare called for Sammy." Ellis walked in holding Meredith's little brother.

"Hey Sam." The little boy reached out for Meredith. Ellis handed the little boy over.

"I was just telling Meredith that she's going to be discharged today."

"Oh Meredith that's wonderful. How are you feeling?"

"Tired, these beds aren't comfortable."

"When we go home you can sleep for as long as you'd like."

"Awesome but I need to talk to Derek today."

"Are you sure? You don't have to tell him yet."

"I'm sure mom."

"Okay."

"I signed off on your discharge papers so you're free to go. If you have any problems just call me and we'll get you an appointment."

"Okay thank you so much, Doctor Hansen."

"You're very welcome, Meredith."

After Doctor Hansen left Meredith changed into her clothes from the previous night. As they walked out Samuel struggled to try and reach his sister. "Do you want me to hold you?" Meredith asked in her baby voice. Samuel tried even harder to get to his sister; Ellis carefully handed the little boy over.

"Meredith, how are you feeling?" Carolyn asked as she approached Meredith and Ellis.

"I'm feeling okay. Do you know why I'm here?"

"Yes I do and I'm very sorry."

"Y-you didn't tell Derek did you?"

"No I didn't."

"Thank you. I'll ask him to come over once we get home."

"Okay if you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"I won't." Meredith hugged Carolyn before continuing to the car.

* * *

Teddy woke up to the sound of reggae music blaring through the walls. 'Oh god, Sean's here.' The blonde groaned. Teddy rolled over and grabbed her phone off the nightstand; she unlocked her phone to see several messages from Amelia.

Amy: okay so I'm going on a breakfast run. After I drop off the food to my brother and sisters I'm heading over to your house.

Amy: I got you one of the really weird breakfast sandwiches, you know the ones with the egg whites and spinach on that weird bread

Amy: I just dropped off the food and I got you an ice coffee

"Theodora, your friend with pretty eyes is here. She's the one not named after a state." Sadie managed to yell over the reggae music. Seconds later the bedroom door opened and Amelia appeared.

"So I met Sean and he's…."

"He's Sean."

"Yeah." Amelia laughed as she walked over to Teddy's bed. She crawled over Teddy onto her side of the bed.

"Thanks for brining me breakfast. You didn't have to do that."

"You're welcome and I wanted to. I know you don't really like to eat breakfast so that's why I got the one sandwich I know you like."

"You're too good to me, Amy." Teddy leaned over and kissed Amelia's cheek.

Teddy and Amelia rested against the headboard and ate their breakfast. Every now and again they would put their conversation on hold to hear the conversations Sean and Sadie were having.

"Have you ever smoked before?" Teddy threw her wrapper in the bag.

"Like cigarettes or weed?"

"Weed."

"No, I've always wanted to thought."

"I'll be right back." Teddy pecked Amelia's lips before walking out of her room.

Amelia sat back and looked around Teddy's room. She took note of all the pictures of Teddy, Cristina and Meredith that hung on the walls. The brunette was torn away from the pictures when a cold chill ran through her body. The past few January's in Seattle consisted of snow and cold wind, but luckily there was no snow on the ground. Amelia climbed off the bed and walked over to Teddy's dresser to find a pair of sweatpants. A few moments later the brunette found a comfortable pair and ripped her jeans off.

"Getting naked while I'm gone?"

"I got cold. Sweatpants hold more heat than jeans do." Amelia pulled the pants up and tied the string so they wouldn't fall around her ankles.

"I like it when you wear my clothes." Teddy wrapped her arms around Amelia's waist and kissed the spot behind the brunette's ear.

"I like wearing your clothes even though they hang off me."

"It's because you're so tiny."

"I'm bigger than you weight wise."

"Not by much but I have a solid four inches on you."

"You and your four inches." Amelia turned around and wrapped her arms around Teddy.

"So where'd you go?"

"I got us this." Teddy pulled out a joint and showed it to Amelia.

"You stole your moms weed?"

"I didn't need to steal it; she just gave it to me."

"Really?"

"Yeah she didn't care. Wanna smoke?"

"Sure."

Teddy grabbed a lighter from her nightstand and lit the joint. "Okay, all you do is inhale it and hold it for a few seconds." Teddy took a drag and held it in before letting the smoke escape from her mouth. The blonde handed the joint over to Amelia and watched her carefully. Amelia chocked as soon as the smoke entered her mouth.

"Oh wow. That was. Bad." Amelia said in between coughs.

"Don't worry, Amy. It'll get easier as we go."

* * *

"Derek, wake up." Addison's soft voice whispered as she pushed Derek's shoulder. "No." He said harshly while throwing the blanket over his head. "Derek seriously get up. Meredith is blowing up your phone." Derek shot up and reached for his phone. "Thanks, Addie." The redhead smiled before walking downstairs. Derek unlocked his phone and looked at the messages.

Mere: Hey text me

Mere: Call me ASAP

Mere: I need you to come over soon

Mere: There's something we need to talk about

Der: I need a shower then I'll be over

Derek took the fastest shower of his life and quickly through on a pair of running shorts and a sweatshirt. "I'll be back later guys!" He quickly put on his shoes and started towards Meredith's house. After cutting through a few backyards and a quick sprint Derek was standing at Meredith's doorstep. Derek knocked hard against the giant wooden door.

"Derek, come in." Ellis stepped aside so Derek could walk in.

"Thank you. Where's Meredith?"

"She's in her room."

"Okay is Sam asleep?"

"Oh no he's down here with me. Richard is coming home for lunch and I'm making his favorite."

"That's nice, Mrs. Webber."

"Play your cards right and you could end up with a plate of lasagna."

"That's very kind of you."

Ellis walked back in the kitchen while Derek ran upstairs to Meredith's room. To his surprise the bedroom door was closed. "Mere, it's me. Can I come in?" Derek knocked lightly on the door. "Yeah you can." Without hesitation Derek entered Meredith's room. He was greeted by open windows letting sunshine in and Meredith curled up in bed. "Hey." He closed the door behind him and climbed on the blonde's bed.

"Hey, thanks for coming."

"It's no problem. What did you want to talk about?"

"Before I tell you I just want you to know that every choice I made was to protect you."

"Okay? Your kind of freaking me out."

"Did Cristina and Owen tell you why I wasn't there New Year's morning?"

"Yeah they said Ellis wanted you home. Were they no telling the truth?"

"They lied to you and everyone else."

"Why would they do that?"

"Because I asked them to. My mom didn't want me home. I was having these terrible cramps and after you laid down they got so bad. I felt like I was dying so I had Owen drive me to the hospital. When we got their they took my blood and the doctor gave me an ultrasound. They-they found…" Meredith couldn't get the words to come out of her mouth.

"Are you pregnant? Oh my god, Meredith you're pregnant. My mother is going to kill me." Derek fell back on the bed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Mere, we're going to be parents. This is-."

"They found out that I was miscarrying."

"What?" Derek sat up and looked his girlfriend in the eyes.

"I had a miscarriage."

"So you w-were pregnant but you l-lost the baby."

"Yes. I didn't even know I was pregnant."

"H-how many weeks?"

"Twelve."

"You were two months pregnant with our child?"

"I was."

"Oh my god." Derek blinked hard a few times and starred at the ground.

"What happened at the hospital? Did you get rid of it or is it still… in you?"

"I was in labor and the doctor removed it."

"Like an abortion?"

"Like an abortion. I couldn't bear to push it out."

"Was it a boy or girl?"

"I don't know and I didn't want to know."

"Does your mom know?"

"She was there standing by my side. She held my hand the entire time."

"Does she know if it was a boy or girl?"

"I don't know."

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I wish I could have been there." Derek sat down beside Meredith and hugged her. He was positive it was the most protective hug in the world.

"It was for the best you didn't. It would have ruined your night." Meredith pulled away but held onto Derek's arms.

"This is a lot to take in. I have to tell my mom this happened."

"You don't have to, she already knows."

Meredith and Derek sat in silence for a few minutes. Meredith could faintly hear Derek take soft breaths. Derek carefully wrapped an arm around Meredith and kissed her head. "Are you okay?" He managed to whisper through a shaky breath. "I'm okay. Usually women who go through this are sobbing and unstable but since I didn't know…" Meredith rested her head on Derek's shoulder.

"I love you. That hasn't changed and it will never change."

"I love you too. Are you okay, Derek?"

"I think so. But I have to go, I promised Mark I would workout with him."

"Okay, be safe. You aren't as athletic as Mark so don't try to out run him. Also I don't think we should tell anyone this happened."

"I completely agree. If you need anything call me, okay?"

"Okay."

Derek kissed Meredith before running down stairs and out the door. He quickly put his earbuds in his phone and started blaring music as he ran. It was defiantly the worst Tuesday of Derek Shepherd's life.

* * *

"Tim, Aria, Arizona, breakfast is ready!" Barbara yelled up the stairs. After Tim and Daniel had their fight Aria showed up and explained the fight she had with Lucia. Even though Daniel didn't want Aria staying over Tim refused to let her go home. Tim listened closely when he heard Arizona's bedroom door open.

"At least she's eating." Aria whispered, her head was resting on Tim's chest.

"Yeah, I'm gonna get up and see if I can talk to her."

The former soldier climbed out of bed and slid on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. He quickly ran downstairs to find Arizona, Barbara and Daniel sitting at the table in silence. Tim made a plate and sat down beside his baby sister.

"How'd you sleep, Z?"

"Okay I guess." The blonde picked at her pancake.

"Wanna go on a run after breakfast?"

"I guess."

"Great, maybe we can stop by the new coffee shop?"

"Sure."

"Arizona, sweetie, are you feeling okay?" Barbara asked.

"I'm fine."

"Then buck up. You're walking around like a sad puppy." Daniel nudged Arizona's arm, Arizona just starred at her breakfast.

After breakfast Arizona changed into a pair of running shorts and a t-shirt. The blonde tied her hair back in a ponytail as she waked outside to meet Tim. Arizona giggled when she saw Tim doing some insane stretch that made him look like he was trying to break his shoulder.

"Ready to do this?" Tim swung his arms back and forth.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Great! You know a little bird told me that Lucia and Carlos won't be at home today. I bet Callie will be super lonely since Aria's gone."

"Really?"

"Mhm. Wanna go see if she needs some company?"

"Of course! Let's go!"

Arizona took off down the street forcing Tim to attempt to catch up with her. "Arizona don't sprint there!" Tim yelled as he caught up with his little sister. "Gotta get to Callie's!" Somehow the blonde ran even faster. Tim rounded the corner and watched Arizona sprint into the Torres' yard. He stopped and watched as the door opened and Arizona flung herself into Callie's arms. "Torres, have her back by midnight!" Tim yelled from across the street. Callie and Arizona broke away to look at Tim. "Maybe!" Callie yelled before dragging Arizona inside.

"Well this is a nice surprise. I thought I would have to wait until school started again to see you."

"I couldn't stay away. I hate sleeping without you."

"I know, I do too."

"Let's go to your room and watch movies and cuddle."

Arizona grabbed Callie's hand and led her upstairs. When they reached Callie's room the brunette knelt down in front of her dresser and started searching for movies. While Callie searched for movies Arizona felt sweat trickle down her forehead and back. The blonde smirked when an idea popped into her head. "We can watch The Notebook, Remember Me, 50 First Dates and Sixteen Candles." Callie turned around holding the movies in her hands to see Arizona standing naked in front of her.

"I'm really sweaty from that run. Can I use your shower?" Arizona twisted a strand of hair around her finger.

"Y-yeah." Callie felt her mouth go dry as she looked the blonde up and down.

"Wanna join me?"

"Y-yeah."

Arizona smiled and walked into Callie's bathroom. "Babe, are you coming?" The blonde asked since Callie was still in the bedroom. "Yeah." Callie quickly tore off all her clothes and joined Arizona in the bathroom. Steam quickly filled the room when Callie closed the door behind her. The brunette opened the shower door to reveal her soaking wet girlfriend. "Callie close the door! You're letting cold air in!" Callie quickly stepped in and closed the shower door. "Sorry baby." Callie wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. "I guess it's okay." Arizona pressed soft kisses on the brunette's neck.

The blonde continued to kiss down until she reached Callie's breasts. Blue eyes locked with brown as Arizona pressed both of Callie's breast together and sucked on her hardened nipples. "Oh fuck, Arizona." The brunette moaned as she watched Arizona's mouth work its magic. Arizona pulled away releasing both peaks with a 'pop'. When the blonde dropped down to her knees Callie felt her heat beat rapidly. "Arizona, you don't have to get on your knees. We can go back-oh fuck!" Callie's breath hitched when the blonde sucked her clit roughly.

"Trust me, Calliope. I love being on my knees in front of you." Arizona quickly went back to Callie's swollen clit. Callie rested her head against the shower wall and held on tightly to Arizona's hair. Just as Callie felt her orgasm approach the blonde stopped and stood up. "Why'd you stop?" The brunette panted. "Because I wanted to kiss you." Arizona quickly pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss while her right hand snaked down Callie's body. The brunette felt instant relief when Arizona's fingers started rubbing her clit. After a few quick and hard swipes Callie's orgasm crashed over her.

"Fuck! Arizona!" Callie cried out as she shook in Arizona's arms. Once she was finished Callie looked into Arizona's eyes. "I love you, I love you so much." The brunette whispered before placing soft kisses on the blonde's lips. "I love you too, Calliope. Let's finish the shower and then go to bed." Arizona reached behind the brunette and grabbed the shampoo. "What about you? Don't you want to cum?" Callie too the bottle from Arizona's hand and started washing her hair. "Later baby. I just want to cuddle and lay down for a while."

* * *

"Do you think otter's hold hands when they're happy?" Amelia's head rested on Teddy's stomach while they laid on the floor.

"What?" Teddy said through giggles.

"Haven't you seen those pictures on the internet? Otter's hold hands when they sleep so they don't drift apart. So do you think they hold hands when they're happy too?"

"I don't know. I feel like if they held hands when they were happy they would hold hands all the time."

"Animals are weird."

"Very."

"I think we should hold hands more."

"Here's my hand, all I need is yours."

Teddy held her hand out over Amelia's face. The brunette grabbed Teddy's hand and intertwined their fingers together. The brunette placed the back of her hand on Teddy's chest and smiled at feeling the blonde's heart thump loudly against her chest.

"Why is your heart beating so fast?"

"Because you're here, with your head on my stomach."

"Should I leave? Your heart feels like it's going to burst out of your chest and kick me in the face."

"Don't leave. Never leave me, Amy." Teddy sat up and looked down at Amelia.

"I care about you and that really scares me. I've never cared about someone so much in my life well besides my dad. I cared about my dad and he left, I don't want to care about you and then you leave." Amelia could tell Teddy was vulnerable by the tone of her voice.

"I won't leave you, Teddy. I care way too much about you to just leave."

"Do you care about me more than that girl from that rich, fancy art school?"

"Yes I do. That girl, whose name I can't even remember, was just a friend. You Theodora Annabelle Altman are much more than a friend."

"Call me by my full name again and I'll punch you."

"How about we wrestle instead?"

Amelia sat up and tackled Teddy so the blonde was lying on the ground again. Amelia quickly straddled the blonde and smiled down at her. "It's nice to be on top for once." The brunette giggled. Amelia leaned down and kissed Teddy. The blonde tangled her fingers in Amelia's hair, deepening the kiss. The brunette pulled away and placed her hands on each side of Teddy's head. The two starred at each other for a few minutes before Amelia cleared her throat.

"Teddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we dating?"

"I don't know. I didn't think we were putting a label on this."

"I just want to know, like are we going to celebrate little stuff like the first time we had sex?"

"How about we just keep doing what we're doing? No labels and we have rules."

"Rules?"

"Yeah like we can't see other people."

"I'm okay with that."

"Good. So if I catch you looking at someone else I'll kick their ass and yours."

"Are you going to punish me?" Amelia flashed a devilish smile while Teddy raised her eye brows.

"I guess I'll have no choice but to punish you."

The brunette smirked, she climbed off Teddy and sat on the edge of her bed. "You know, Lisa introduced me to this new girl that just moved here from Baltimore. She's tall, hot and blonde." Amelia smiled trying to provoke Teddy to deliver her punishment. "Oh yeah? What's this tall, hot and blonde girl's name?" Teddy crawled over to the brunette and stood on her knees. The blonde propped herself in between Amelia's legs so her head was eye level with the brunette's breasts.

"Leah Murphy."

"She must be hot if you remember her name"

"She's a solid e-eight." Amelia's breath hitched when Teddy grabbed her thighs.

"And what am I?"

"A solid ten."

Teddy caught Amelia's lips and pushed her back on the bed. The blonde slid her hands under Amelia's shirt and kissed her roughly. "Wanna get started on your punishment?" Teddy raked her nails down the brunette's abs. "Oh god yes." Amelia moaned, she wrapped her legs around Teddy's waist. Teddy grabbed Amelia's waist and moved her so her head rested on the pillows. While Teddy kissed Amelia's neck the brunette unbuttoned her own jeans. "You don't get naked until I say." The blonde growled in her kind-of-girlfriend's ear. The blonde made sure to leave a few hickeys at the base of Amelia's neck before sitting up.

"Shirt off. Now." Teddy quickly discarded her tank top. When she looked back down Amelia was naked from the chest up.

"Hey I said shirts only."

"I took my bra off earlier."

"What? Where was I when this happened?"

"You were in the bathroom."

"You sneaky little-."

"I'm a bad girl, Teddy. I need to be punished." Amelia grabbed the sides of Teddy's sweatpants and pulled the blonde down on top of her.

"You really wanna be punished?"

"Mhm."

"Are you one hundred percent sure?"

"One hundred and ten percent sure."

"Okay then. Take your pants off and get on all fours."

Teddy moved away so the brunette could do as she was told. Without missing a beat Amelia's pants were thrown on the floor and she was on all fours. The blonde felt her mouth go dry looking at the thong Amelia was wearing pressed against her obviously wet need. "Teddy? You okay back there?" The brunette wiggled her ass to gain the blonde's attention. "Y-yeah. Are you ready?" Teddy moved closer to Amelia and prepared her hands.

"I'm soooo ready."

"Count each slap. If you mess up, I'll start over."

"Okay-y!" Amelia yelped when she suddenly felt one of Teddy's digit slip inside her. Teddy quickly brought her hand down on the brunette's cheek.

"One!"

"So you really think this Leah Murphy is hotter than me?"

"No! Two! Three!"

"Then why were you looking at her so hard?"

"Four! Because I-I-." Amelia struggled to get the words out as Teddy thrust into her.

"Answer me."

"I wanted you to do-Five! Six! I wanted you to do t-this."

"You're such a bad girl, Little Shepherd."

"Seven! Eight! Nine!"

"I can feel you clenching around me. Are you ready to cum?"

"Oh god yes! Ten! Please let me cum!"

"Cum right now."

Amelia's legs turned to jelly as she came. Teddy watched in satisfaction as the brunette laid breathless on her bed. "Oh my god. Teddy that was amazing." It took everything Amelia had to turn over and smile at Teddy. "So you enjoyed your punishment I take it?" Teddy leaned down and kissed the brunette. "Very much." The brunette smiled into the kiss.

"Theodora, there's a boy here." Sadie said from the other side of the door.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know. He kind of looks like your friend in there."

"Shit Derek's here." Teddy practically flew off her bed and tossed Amelia's clothes to her.

"I don't know why he's here. He should be at home babysitting my sisters." Amelia quickly got dressed.

"Mom what does he want?" Both girls had their backs to the door when it opened.

"I want to talk to my sister." Derek stood in front of the two girls drenched in sweat.

"Derek, why are you all sweaty?" Amelia took a step towards her brother.

"I just went on a really long run. I just wanted to stop by and let you know that I love you." The oldest Shepherd wrapped his arms around his little sister.

"Oh. I love you too big bro. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just heard something today that really makes me appreciate what I have." Derek pulled away and smiled at his little sister.

"Okay well I'm going to run home. Teddy continue on banging my sister." Derek smiled at both the girls before walking out and going home. Amelia turned to see the look of horror on Teddy's face.

"He knows. Your brother knows what this is." Teddy sat on her bed with a terrified look on her face.

"He it's okay. So he knows it's not a big deal."

"He's going to kill me." Teddy fell back on the bed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"My brother is not going to kill you."

Amelia laid down beside Teddy and kissed her cheek. "I think it's your turn." The brunette looked down at Teddy with a devilish grin. "My turn for sexy time?" Amelia nodded her head before kissing the blonde beneath her. Teddy climbed to the head of the bed while Amelia straddled her. The brunette tore her shirt off again and unbuttoned her jeans.

"I can't wait to fuck you." Amelia purred as she kissed Teddy's jawline.

"You're going to be the end of me, Shepherd." Teddy laughed while Amelia kissed down her neck.

* * *

Arizona slept peacefully in Callie's arms. After shower sex they went a few rounds in Callie's bed before putting in The Notebook. Arizona managed to stay awake halfway through the movie before crashing in her girlfriend's arms. Callie looked down at the blonde and smiled, Arizona always looked so peaceful when she slept. The brunette loved the little noises Arizona made when she slept. Once the movie ended Callie was left with the choices of either continuing to watch her blonde sleep or risk waking the blonde as she put in a new movie.

"Arizona, baby, wake up."

"Nooo."

"You don't have to get up. I just want to put a new movie in." The blonde groaned as she removed herself from the comfort of Callie's arms. The brunette quickly switched out The Notebook for 50 First Dates. She crawled under the covers with Arizona again. The blonde buried her face in Callie's neck.

"You smell good."

"Thanks, you smell pretty good too."

"I wish we could shower together more." Arizona placed kisses on the side of Callie's neck.

"Mmmm I do too." Arizona sat up so her back rested against the headboard like Callie's.

"Do you know how much I love you, Calliope?"

"How much do you love me?"

"I love you so much that I'm willing to pay for pizza and go downstairs to get it if you call it in."

"Aw is my baby girl hungry?"

"Yes and if you call me baby girl again you'll be eating more than pizza tonight."

"Oh yeah? What do you want on your pizza, baby girl?"

"Peperoni, mushroom and extra cheese."

"From 9th Street or Gino's?"

"Gino's!"

"You got it."

Arizona kissed Callie's cheek before swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. "I'm going to grab something to drink. You want anything?" Arizona grabbed one of Callie's night shirts. "A water please." Callie whispered with the phone pressed against her ear. The blonde grabbed a twenty from her shorts and made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. If there was one thing Arizona liked about Carlos and Lucia it was that they kept their fridge and cabinets fully stocked. After retrieving two bottles of water the blonde turned to walk back upstairs but was stopped by Aria walking into the living room.

"Hey Arizona! I was wondering where you were."

"Hey Aria. I went on a run with Tim and then we stopped by and Callie was outside so I-."

"Arizona, you don't have to explain. I know why you're here." Aria winked at the blonde.

"You do?"

"Yeah. I remember what it was like to be a teenage girl who's madly in love. All you want is to be with that special someone and have sex all day with that special someone. Plus, you have a few love bites on your neck." Aria looked at the blonde's neck causing Arizona to blush.

"Um…Callie and I are getting a pizza. Do you want any?"

"No thanks, I just came here to grab some more clothes."

"Not that I want you to leave or anything but how long are you going to be staying at our house?"

"I don't know. I'm really hoping that Carlos and my mom calm down enough so that I can live here and date Tim."

"I hope this all blows over. I miss spending all day with Callie." Aria could see the sadness in Arizona's eyes just thinking about having to leave Callie again.

"I really shouldn't be telling you this but…Tim and I are planning on taking a trip to Mexico in April. We're going to stay in my mom's house that has like twelve bedrooms. If you and Callie wanted, you could tag along."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We can go when you guys get out for Spring Break."

"Thanks Aria. I really appreciate this."

"Hey, we're going to be family soon. Now I'm going to pack some more clothes and then head back to your house."

"Okay. I'll be back for dinner."

"Oh you don't have to come back. My mom and Carlos are in Denver and won't be back until Sunday."

"They grounded Callie and then left the state?"

"Yeah, they aren't the greatest when it comes to punishments."

"Will you let my mom know that I'm staying with Teddy?"

"I will. Want me to take those?" Aria pointed to the water bottles in Arizona's hands.

"Will you? I have to wait for the pizza guy."

Aria took the bottles from the blonde before running upstairs. Arizona sat down and waited for the pizza guy. A few minutes later Aria returned downstairs and said goodbye to Arizona. "Hey the pizza guy is here." The brunette said before walking out. Arizona ran over to the door and was greeted by a chubby pizza guy with a man bun. "Sixteen dollars even, mam." Arizona handed him the twenty and told him to keep the change. "Callie, I got the pizza." The blonde called as she walked into the brunette's room.

"Thank god I'm starving."

"Did I really wear you out _that_ much." Arizona sat the pizza at the foot of the bed as she climbed in.

"Yeah you did. Maybe after we finish dinner we can go another round?"

"Defiantly."

"So did Aria tell you about the trip to Mexico?"

"Yeah she did, do you want to go?"

"Of course I do. A week in Mexico, in a mansion, with my amazingly beautiful girlfriend sounds like the most perfect thing in the world."

"It is the most perfect thing in the world." Arizona leaned over and caught her girlfriend's lips in a kiss.

"You taste like pizza."

"You taste like pizza."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Calliope."

"Arizona."

"I love you."

"I love you too." The two leaned in and kissed softly. They really were in love.

 **Hey guys! I know not that much really went down in this chapter but I wanted to make it a little lighter since the last one was pretty heavy. Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **A/N: Alright guys so in exactly a week I will be boarding a flight to London! I will be spending roughly ten days in Europe (5 in London and 5 in Paris) with family and friends so there will be a delay in updates since I will be in a different country for the first time. My goal is to post atleast two more chapters before I leave**


	14. Chapter 14

Arizona woke up with one of the worst headaches of her life. Her head felt like it was run over repeatedly with a train. The only thing that made the headache better was the soft bed she was laying in. Arizona felt a warm body next to her, assuming it was Callie she rolled over and wrapped her arms around the brunette.

"Morning baby." The blonde moved her hand up to Callie's chest and grabbed her breasts.

"They even feel good in the morning."

"Um Arizona?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I'm not Callie…" Arizona immediately opened her eyes and was met by blonde hair spilled over her pillow. The other blonde flipped over and awkwardly smiled at Arizona.

"Leah? Why are you in my bed?!"

"You're in my bed."

Arizona looked behind the blonde and noticed white walls and a dark hardwood floor. A million questions ran through the blonde's head as she thought about things that happened hours before. She remembered dancing, getting drunk and fighting with someone before getting in to a cab.

"What? Why am I here? What happened last night?" Arizona sat up and so did Leah.

"Everyone was at Callie's and we were having a great time. Callie grabbed you and we didn't see you guys for at least an hour. You came out of nowhere, completely trashed and needed to go home. You couldn't tell me where you lived and I couldn't find Callie or anyone else so I just brought you here. We made the most amazing grilled cheese sandwiches and watched American Bake Off."

"Oh…well thank you. That was really nice of you to bring me here and feed me."

"It was no problem. It was nice to talk to someone; it was the first time I felt like I had someone who really got me. I don't really open myself up and when I do I can kind of get carried away… like I am right now by telling you all this." Leah awkwardly scratched the back of her neck.

"We're friends, Leah."

"We are?"

"Yeah. I know what it's like moving from place to place and not making friends. Anytime you need to talk about anything I'm here."

"Thanks, Arizona like the battleship."

"Oh god. I told you that story?"

"Yes you did. You also told me about the time in third grade when you told the teacher your name and she said 'No honey not where you're from."

"I hated that teacher." Both girls laughed but Arizona flinched at her headache.

"Hey can I bum some painkillers? This hangover is hitting me hard."

"Yeah sure. Let's go downstairs."

Arizona and Leah climbed out of the massive bed and walked downstairs. Arizona took note of how big and nice the upstairs was. The landing felt like the size of a football field and it had the same dark hardwood floors that were in Leah's bedroom. After walking down the grand staircase the younger blonde lead Arizona into the kitchen. "Do you want breakfast? The chef should be here soon." Leah walked over to a small cabinet by the fridge and revealed a fully stocked medicine cabinet. "No thanks. You have a really nice house by the way." Leah grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and handed Arizona the pills and water.

"Thanks. My mom really prides herself on having fancy things." Leah jumped on one of the many white marble countertops.

"If you don't mind me asking, what does your mom do?" Leah and Arizona had bonded over both their father's being in the military and moving place to place.

"She's a fashion designer. Ever heard of Murphy and Tess? My mom is the Murphy and my aunt is the Tess."

"Oh that's cool."

' _That explains why this place is so damn fancy.'_

"Yeah. I just miss her being around."

"She isn't around a lot?"

"Nope. She spends a lot of time in Mulan and Paris. She says they really inspire her."

"Do you visit a lot?"

"No. I might throw off her creative vibe."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"It's okay at least my dad comes home every day." Leah smiled at the mention of her father. Arizona started to say something but her phone stopped her. She quickly pulled her phone out of her jean pocket and was met by several messages.

Meredith: Hey where'd you go?

Cristina: Arizona where are you?

Callie: Will you please call me so I know you're alive?

Tim: Mom and dad say its time for you to come home

Amelia: Don't worry I'll tell everyone you're staying with Leah

The most recent was from Tim

Tim: Phoenix seriously come home

"I gotta go before my parents have heart attacks." Arizona slid her phone back into her pocket and Leah jumped off the counter.

"Okay, do you want me to walk you home?"

"No that's okay. Can you tell me where we are?"

"We're in Jefferson Heights."

"Jefferson Heights?" Arizona knew the area well since that's were Addison used to live.

"Do you know how to get home from here?"

"Yeah, a friend of mine use to live around here."

"Oh good so you won't get lost."

Leah walked Arizona to the door and said goodbye. Arizona smiled when she walked outside and saw Addison's old house across the street. _'That's the house that brought Callie and I together.'_ The blonde smiled as she started on her journey home.

* * *

Meredith stood in the shower and allowed the scolding hot water to run down her body. After a night of drinking and partying it felt good to shower and wash the night off. As she washed the last of the shampoo out of her hair the bathroom door flew open and then the shower door.

"What the hell?!" Meredith covered herself as she turned around to find Cristina.

"Cristina, what the hell?"

"Owen slept with someone else."

"What?"

"Owen slept with that slutty whore from the coffee shop in the mall."

"The Grinder or Coffee Republic?"

"Coffee Republic."

"The redhead or blonde?"

"Blonde."

"That pig!"

"I know! I gave him the best months of his life and this is what he does to me?"

"Cristina, you want to break up with him?"

"Yeah but I wanted him to break up with me in a nice way. I wanted him to come over the day before he left for boot camp and give a grand speech before ending it."

"Look at it this way you still get to keep his sweatshirts."

"True. But he's still a lying cheating bastard."

"He's a nice guy, Cristina."

"Until I get over this he's a lying cheating bastard. I'll go wait in your room while you finish this."

Cristina closed the shower door leaving Meredith alone to finish her shower. A few minutes later Meredith stepped out of the shower, dried her hair and wrapped a towel around herself before walking down to her room. Cristina was laying on the bed with arms and legs spread wide while starring at the ceiling.

"What's it like outside?"

"It's cold but sunny."

"That's rare." Meredith walked over to her dresser and started a search for clothes.

"I still can't believe he cheated on me."

"When did he cheat?"

"Last night after Callie's party. He met with his little whore, brought her to his house and had sex with her. I hope she gets knocked up because those two wouldn't have cute babies."

"They would not have cute babies." Meredith pulled one of Derek's sweatshirt over her head.

"Who am I kidding, they would have adorable babies."

"They would have adorable babies." The blonde quickly put on a pair of underwear and shorts before climbing in bed with Cristina.

"Do you know what happened to Arizona last night? Derek and I looked for her before we left but couldn't find her."

"Amelia didn't tell you?"

"No?"

"Arizona left with Leah."

"Oh no. Does Arizona know how much Callie dislikes Leah?"

"I don't think she does. Callie was pretty pissed when I left."

"I hope they don't break up; I'm really rooting for them."

"I think we all are."

"Wanna get drunk and eat pizza?" Cristina sat up and grabbed her phone off the nightstand.

"We can order pizza but we can't get drunk. I have to babysit Sammy in like an hour."

"That's fine with me but Sam doesn't get any pizza."

* * *

Callie was lying on the couch, watching Juno. Aria noticed during breakfast Callie was unusually quiet and moody. Carlos and Lucia decided to go to the exclusive country club a few miles out of town giving Aria an opportunity to talk to her sister. Aria sat down on the opposite end of the couch beside Callie's feet.

"Hey."

"Hey." Callie blankly said.

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Calliope I know something is wrong."

"It's nothing."

"Callie please tell me what's wrong."

"Fine but you'll think I'm overreacting."

"I promise I won't, Cal."

"Last night I had a party and we were all drinking and having a good time. I grabbed Arizona and took her up to my room while she was really drunk. We were…fooling around and um…" Callie felt a blush creep across her cheeks.

"And?"

"We were in the middle of you know and I told her to say my name but she couldn't. Then we got into a fight and she stormed out."

"What do you mean she couldn't?"

"Aria, she didn't remember my name."

"Oh…OH." Aria's eyes widened at the realization.

"Yeah…that isn't a good reason to be mad is it?"

"I think it's a good reason. I would be pissed if Tim was so drunk he couldn't say my name."

"The thing that really made me mad was that she went home with Leah."

"Who's Leah?"

"Leah Murphy. She's a sophomore, she's pretty, blonde and her mom makes like a million dollars a day."

"So I take it you're jealous of Leah."

"I'm not jealous. I just don't like her leaving a party with my drunk girlfriend."

"Why don't you call Arizona and tell her to come over? You guys can talk this out."

"I will, I just can't get over the fight."

"I'm sure you two will work this out. Now I'm going upstairs and you're going to call her."

Aria jumped up and ran upstairs to her room. Callie grabbed her phone off the coffee table and called Arizona.

* * *

Arizona face planted into her bed. After a lecture from Daniel and Barbara Arizona somehow managed to become even more exhausted. Just as she got comfortable her phone rang; the blonde quickly pulled her phone out and answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey, can you come over?"

"Oh Callie it's you." Arizona was relieved to hear her girlfriend's soothing voice.

"Yeah it's me. So can you come over? We need to talk."

"That's never a good thing." Callie could hear the fear in Arizona's voice and immediately regretted her choice of words.

"Sorry, that sounded better in my head. I just need to talk to you."

"Yeah I'll be over in like five minutes."

"Okay. Bye."

"I love you, Calliope."

"I love you too, Arizona."

The call ended leaving Arizona's heart and mind racing. Callie sounded upset during the entire conversation. As Arizona climbed out of bed she tried to remember if she did anything to Callie the previous night. The blonde knocked on her brother's door before quickly stepping in.

"Tim?" The former soldier was lying face down on his bed with his arms under his pillow.

"Yeah?"

"Can you take me to Callie's? I don't think dad will let me take the truck."

"You can take my Jeep, just don't wreck it." Tim flung his hand on the nightstand and grabbed the keys.

"Thanks, bro. You're the best." Arizona caught the keys and held them tightly in her hand.

"No problem. If you see Aria tell her, I'll call her later."

"Okay. Bye Tim."

"Bye baby sister."

After sneaking past Daniel and Barbara Arizona cautiously drove to Callie's. Incase Carlos and Lucy came home, the blonde parked a little down the street. The blonde knocked on the door once before walking in, she figured they had been dating long enough that it was okay to just walk in.

"Callie?"

"I'm in the living room." Arizona quickly walked over to the couch and saw her girlfriend laying comfortably under a blanket.

"Hey baby." The blonde climbed over the back of the couch and straddled her girlfriend.

"You seem happy. Fun night with Leah?"

"From what she told me it was fun. We made grilled cheese and watched American Bake Off."

"Sounds fun." The brunette said flatly forcing Arizona's brow to furrow.

"Did I do something wrong last night?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I'm serious. All I remember is dancing, getting drunk and fighting with someone before getting in to a cab."

"You got into a fight with me."

"What?" Arizona's eyes widened. She and Callie rarely fought but when they did it wasn't pretty.

"I can't believe you don't remember. We were in the middle of having sex, the hottest sex ever, I told you to say my name and you couldn't because you forgot it."

"I forgot your name?"

"Yes but it gets better. After I got mad at you we stopped and then you got mad at me. You started saying how unhappy I made you and that you didn't want to date me anymore…" Callie's voice trailed off at the last part and she didn't make eye contact with Arizona. The blonde's heart broke at the thought of telling Callie she didn't want to be with her.

"You know I didn't mean that, Calliope. I love you so, so, so, so much. I don't want anyone else." Arizona cupped Callie's face and forced the brunette to look at her.

"I know you didn't mean it, it just really hurt to hear. Then you ran off with Leah and didn't answer your phone."

"I'm so sorry, Callie. I'll never drink again." Arizona leaned down and caught the brunette's lips in a kiss.

"It's okay." Arizona could tell there was still doubt in the brunette's voice.

"Wanna go upstairs and cuddle?"

"Not really, I'm comfy right here."

' _Okay be stubborn.'_

"Wrap your legs around my back."

"What?"

"Wrap those long legs around my back."

"Why?"

Tired of the questions Arizona grabbed Callie's legs and wrapped them around her lower back. The blonde grabbed underneath Callie's thighs and managed to stand up. "Arizona put me down!" Callie yelped as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck. "No, I'm going to take you up to your room." Arizona started towards the stairs determined to wipe any doubt about her feelings from Callie's mind. "Arizona you're going to drop me!" Callie always wondered how Arizona could carry her with Callie being a few inches taller and a few pounds heavier. "I would never drop my girl." The blonde placed small kisses on Callie's neck as she walked into the brunette's bedroom. Once the door was closed Callie unwrapped her legs from her girlfriend's back and stood on her own.

"Why'd you bring me up here?"

"Because." Arizona held her girlfriend's hands and kissed her lips.

"I wanted to do this."

Arizona proceeded to attack her girlfriend's lips with kisses. "I wanted to. Show you. You're the only. One I. Want." Each word was broken up by a kiss. Callie felt her heart swell at Arizona's words. "Get on the bed." Arizona gently nudged the brunette back to the bed. Once Callie was lying on the bed Arizona straddled her girlfriend and placed both hands on either side of Callie's head.

"Calliope Iphegenia Torres, I am completely in love with you. I am sorry for the stupid things I said last night."

"Arizona I told you it's okay."

"I can tell you're unsure when you say that. Callie, I plan on having a life with you. I want us to get married and have a big house and-and I want tiny humans running around, our own tiny humans."

"I know you don't want kids."

"I want kids but I only want kids with you. I want our tiny humans running into our room every morning and jumping on the bed to wake us up." Arizona watched the smile she loved so much creep across Callie's face.

"I know you like to sleep naked so maybe the kids can stay in their rooms until we're ready."

"I'll start wearing a shirt to bed at least."

"No, don't do that."

Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona's neck and kissed her. The kiss deepened when Arizona slid her hands under Callie's shirt. They both grinned into the kiss as Arizona massaged the brunette's breasts. The brunette broke the kiss for air and smiled at her blonde.

"Do you think you can say my name this time?"

"I know I can." Arizona smirked before kissing down Callie's neck.

* * *

Amelia and Teddy laid comfortably in the brunette's bed watching a made for TV movie. With Teddy's head resting on her stomach, Amelia gently scratched the blonde's scalp. Teddy leaned her back and smiled at the brunette.

"I like this."

"Me scratching your head?"

"That and laying around with you in our pajamas."

"I like it too but it's a little loud here." Amelia was referencing Mark and Derek yelling at their video games and her little sisters playing with their friends in the next room.

"That's okay, it's always quiet at my house."

"Amelia?" Nancy yelled from the other side of the bedroom door.

"What Nancy?"

"We're hungry."

"Go ask Mark or Derek to make you something."

"I did! They said ask you!"

"Go make them something to eat." Teddy sat up so Amelia could get out of bed.

"Do you want anything?" Amelia swung her legs over the side of bed, making sure not to hit Teddy.

"I'm good."

"Teddy you haven't eaten today."

"I'm not hungry, Amy."

"I'm making you sandwich and you're going to eat it." Amelia walked out of the room and was surrounded by six little girls.

"Alright what do you guys want?"

"Pizza!" All the girls yelled.

"How about sandwiches?"

"No, we want pizza!" Katy yelled.

"I don't have any money for pizza."

"Can't Derek pay for it?"

"No. Let's go downstairs."

Amelia lead the girls to the kitchen and set out everything they would need to make lunch. Amelia made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for Teddy. "Derek, Mark, make sure they don't make a mess." Amelia said as she walked passed the living room and up the stairs. When the brunette entered her room she was greeted by Teddy lying on 'her side' of the bed.

"Your sandwich my lady."

"I told you not to make me one." Teddy took the sandwich from Amelia's hand.

"You need to eat something."

"Thanks mom."

"I take better care of you than your mom does."

"That's very true." Teddy laughed while eating her lunch. Amelia laid down on the bed and continued to watch the movie. Once Teddy was finished she crawled over and laid her head on Amelia's chest. Just as the two started to get comfy there was a knock on the door.

"Nancy I told you guys to eat sandwiches!"

"I don't want a sandwich. I want Teddy." Owen opened the door and gave an apologetic smile.

"You can't have her. She's mine this weekend."

"Please Amelia? I really need to talk to her."

"Fine." Amelia hesitantly let go and allowed Teddy to crawl out of bed.

"I'll have her back before dark."

"What?" Teddy questioned as they two walked out to Owen's Jeep.

"I did something that I regret. We have to go somewhere quiet and I know your house is always quiet."

Owen and Teddy drove in silence. Teddy played with the strings on her pajama pants as they pulled into Teddy's driveway. Teddy quickly got out of the Jeep and ran inside. The blonde watched as Owen slowly walked over to her couch and sunk into it.

"So, what did you do?"

"I slept with the blonde cashier from Coffee Republic."

"Oh my god, Owen!"

"I know, I know. I feel bad about it but then I also don't feel bad about it."

"What do you mean?"

"I care about Cristina so that's why I feel bad but, I did what made me happy so that's why I don't feel bad."

"If you-."

Teddy was cut off by the doorbell. The blonde and redhead glanced at the door before looking at each other. Teddy walked over to the window and looked out into the driveway to see another Jeep parked beside Owen's. "Owen, you answer it." Teddy whispered still looking at the Jeep. "Why me?" Owen stood up as the doorbell rang again. Both teenagers starred hard at the door, they were both a little scared but curious. Owen slowly walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hello." A very tall man with a blonde military styled haircut towered over Owen.

"Hello." Owen puffed his chest out a little in an attempt to intimidate the man.

"Is this the Altman household?"

"It depends on who wants to know."

"My apologizes, son. Sergeant Matthew William Altman at your service."

"Dad?" Teddy stepped into view and looked at the man she hadn't seen in years.

"Teddy Bear."

Teddy practically threw Owen against the wall to get to her dad. The blonde leaped into the Sergeant's arms and hugged him extremely tight. "Daddy you're home." Teddy whispered through a stream of tears. "Yes I am. I'm not going anywhere." After a few minutes of hugging Teddy let go and smiled at her father.

"Are you going to introduce me to your…boyfriend?"

"Oh god, Owen isn't my boyfriend. He's like my right hand man."

"Owen Hunt. Soon to be Private Owen Hunt." The two shook hands as the Sergeant looked him up and down.

"You're enlisting?"

"When I graduate, sir."

"You don't have kids do you?"

"No, sir."

"Good. My biggest regret was leaving this one behind." Matthew wrapped an arm around Teddy and kissed the side of her head. Owen could tell Teddy just wanted alone time with her dad so he decided to leave.

"I'll talk to you later, Teddy."

"Owen, will you tell Amelia my dad's back and that's why I won't be answering my phone?"

"Of course. It was nice to meet you, Sergeant Altman."

"It was nice to meet you too, Owen."

Owen quickly left leaving Teddy and Matthew alone. The younger blonde sat down on the couch while Matthew sat down in the comfy chair. Matthew played with his hands for a moment before exhaling loudly.

"We need to talk about why I left."

"Yes we do."

* * *

Callie watched Arizona's chest rise and fall as the blonde slept peacefully beside her. After a few rounds of makeup sex the blonde laid down on her side of the bed. They were making Valentine's Day plans when Arizona fell asleep. Callie figured the blonde didn't get enough sleep the previous night or she had enough sleep but the hangover made her feel extremely tired. Callie slowly climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom. The brunette studied herself in the mirror and smiled. Her hair was a mess and several hickeys' on her neck made it obvious that she and Arizona had spent time alone.

Callie walked back into the bedroom and noticed Arizona's phone lighting up on the nightstand. _'Don't look through it. It's none of your business.'_ Bye the time the second text was on the screen Arizona's phone was already in Callie's hand. The brunette knew she shouldn't snoop through Arizona's texts but she couldn't resist.

Leah M: Hey I'm glad you made it home okay!

Leah M: Do you want to come over tonight? My dad is going out with some friends and I don't want to be alone

"Callie?" The blonde whispered in a sleepy haze. Callie quickly put the phone back in its place and looked at the blonde.

"Hi sleepyhead."

"What are you doing?" Arizona sat up and rubbed her knuckles over her eyes.

"Your phone was going off. I checked to make sure it wasn't anything serious."

"Was it serious?"

"Not really." Arizona grabbed her phone off the nightstand and read her messages. Callie watched as the blonde typed her response to Leah.

"Leah wants me to come over. Do you wanna come too?"

' _No I don't even want you to go.'_

"I can't. I told Aria I would have dinner with her."

"You sure? Leah has a chef."

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Hey." Arizona climbed out of bed and wrapped her arms around Callie's neck. The blonde kissed her girlfriend sweetly.

"You don't have to sounds so sad about me and Leah hanging out."

"I know, it's just that she's the new girl and I don't know a lot about her."

"Try and get to know her. She's really sweet, Callie."

"I guess I can try."

"That's my girl. Now I'm going to go home and shower."

"Why? You smell good." Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist and kissed her neck.

"I smell like sex, thanks to you."

"Is that really a bad thing?"

"For me it isn't but for everyone who talks to me before my shower might think it is."

* * *

Meredith watched in amusement as Cristina played with Samuel. "Who's a handsome boy? Samuel is, oh yes he is." Cristina held the babies hands over his head so his legs balanced on her thighs. "He's my handsome boy." Meredith cooed while tickling her brother's tummy causing the four-month old to squeal.

"I thought Derek was your handsome boy."

"He is but Samuel lets me dress him, tickle him and he lets me do his hair, so I like him a little more."

"Derek doesn't let you tickle him or do his hair?"

"He's not ticklish and that makes me sad. He did let me do his hair once and said 'Meredith, I'm never letting you touch my hair again' then he took a twenty-minute shower to get all the gel out."

"How has Derek been since the whole New Year's thing?"

"He's been very…attentive."

"Super clingy?"

"Very. He calls me at least seven times a day. It's not that I don't like him paying more attention to me it's just that I wish it didn't take this kind of loss to make him pay attention to me."

"I get that. I still can't believe you were pregnant."

"I know, it's crazy to think. If I would have had that baby it would have had so many things wrong with it. Think of all the times we got drunk and inhaled cigarette smoke at Callie's parties."

"The kid would probably be born with a bottle of tequila in its hand." Both girls laughed at the thought. Samuel wiggled out of Cristina's grip and fell forward landing on her chest; luckily he was close enough that he wasn't hurt on impact.

"I think someone's sleepy." Meredith smiled at her bestfriend holding the sleeping baby.

"He's not the only one. Come on Sammy let's nap."

Cristina carefully swung her legs on the couch and stretched out. "Come on, Mer. Nap with us." Meredith crawled to the opposite end of the couch and put her legs in-between Cristina's. The trio got comfortable and finally fell asleep.

A few hours later Ellis and Richard returned home from work. Ellis had performed six surgeries, usually she could perform six surgeries and not bat an eye but Samuel's outburst the night before limited her to four hours of sleep.

"Sammy should be up from his nap. Will you take care of him?"

"Of course. I need to hang out with my little man more often."

The couple was surprised to find Meredith and Cristina laying on the couch, legs tangled together with Samuel on Cristina's chest.

"You know sometimes I think they're a couple." Richard whispered as they looked at the girls.

"I would rather have them be a couple. Meredith wouldn't get pregnant again." Ellis walked over and carefully picked her son up. To Richard's surprise Samuel

remained asleep as his mother carried him upstairs. Richard followed his wife upstairs leaving Meredith and Cristina asleep on the couch.

 **Hey guys! I know this wasn't the most exciting chapter ever but we met Teddy's dad and we learned a little about Leah. Please review and let me know what you guys thought!**

 **A/N: This is my last chapter before heading over to Europe. Once I get back from Europe I have a week before golf practice starts (I'm in high school) so updates may slow down but I will try to update at least once a week.**

 **A/N 2: The next update is all about Valentine's Day**


	15. Chapter 15

The sun shined through the bedroom window forcing Addison to open her eyes. She was greeted by her best friend, Cammie, cuddled up beside her. Since the redhead and blonde had become friends they made it a habit to cuddle when they stayed the night with one another.

"Cam, wake up."

"Nooooo."

"Come on, we promised to meet Ally this morning for coffee."

"But I'm so comfy and hungover."

"I know you are. I had to carry your drunk ass to bed last night."

"Sorry Addie."

"It's okay. Just get up and shower."

The blonde crawled out of bed and walked into her bathroom. Addison climbed out of bed and picked out a few clothes from Cammie's closet. The redhead picked out a plain white t-shirt and a pair of light blue denim shorts for her outfit.

"Hey Cam, you awake?" A familiar voice asked as Addison changed her shirt.

"She's awake."

"Addison?" The bedroom door opened to reveal Cammie's older brother, Cooper.

"Hey Cooper."

"Hey, did you guys have a good time last night?"

"Yeah we did."

"Didn't drink too much I hope."

"I didn't. I was the DD."

"Good, you're too smart to drink your time away."

"That's really sweet of you to say, Coop." Addison gave Cooper her award winning smile. Cooper leaned against the doorframe and starred at Addison.

"How's the boyfriend doing?"

"I don't know. I haven't talked to him today."

"Really? But it's Valentine's Day. If memory recalls, you really love Valentine's Day."

"I do love it but I just got up and right now he's probably working out."

"You know, if I was your boy-."

"Cooper, out of my room. Now." Cammie growled with her towel wrapped firmly around her.

"But Addison and I were talking."

"Get out before I yell for mom."

"Fine, fine, I'm going. Talk later, Addie."

Cooper walked out and closed the door behind him. "Sorry about him. I wish I could lock him in the basement." Cammie dropped her towel and quickly picked out her outfit for the day. "It's okay. It's kind of flattering." Addison said with a guilty smile. Ever since she moved she missed the attention Mark constantly gave her. "Addie, you have professional male models hitting on you every time we step outside. My brother should be the least flattering guy out there."

"I miss Mark."

"Ouch that hurts. We were cuddling like ten minutes ago." Cammie slid her shorts on and threw her towel in the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, but you are a great cuddle buddy."

"Thank you, I take pride in that. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Just as the girls reached the front door Cammie's mother stopped them. "And where do you think you two are going?" The older blonde asked with her arms folded over her chest. "We're going to get coffee with Ally." Cammie grabbed the car keys from the hook and Addison's hand. "Hmm. Okay but just ask next time." Cammie's mother turned away and walked back into the kitchen giving the girls the release they needed. The girls slid into Cammie's white BMW and drove to the nearest coffee shop to meet Ally.

* * *

"What are you and Derek doing tonight?" Cristina asked Meredith as they walked into American Eagle.

"He's taking me to some restaurant and then we're going to a movie."

"How cliché."

"I know. I'm really hoping we have sex tonight." Meredith picked up a plane white shirt and held it close to her.

"How long has it been since you two last did it?"

"Two months. He's afraid I'll get pregnant again."

"Aren't you on birth control?"

"Yes I am."

"Condoms and birth control make for no babies."

"That's what I keep telling him."

"Wear that black lace dress and you'll have no problem getting it in tonight."

"How do you know?"

"Because every time I wanted to have sex with Owen without trying I wore it."

"You wore my dress to get laid?"

"Yep, it works like a charm."

After buying a few new shirts and pairs of jeans Meredith and Cristina continued on with their shopping trip. As they walked past Victoria's Secret they noticed a familiar head of blonde hair. "Is that Arizona?" Cristina grabbed Meredith's wrist and walked into the store. "Cristina why are we spying on Arizona?" The blonde whispered as they hid behind one of the many lingerie displays.

"Callie asked me to spy on Arizona."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. She texted me and asked to see what Arizona is buying."

"So that's why you asked me to come on a random shopping trip."

"Yes it is. Now what color is she buying?"

"Red."

* * *

Callie sat in Aria's room bored out of her mind. Aria was in the process of picking out flower arrangements for her wedding and so far it wasn't looking good. While Aria went on and on about light blue and green being good colors Callie felt her phone buzz.

Cristina: Arizona is buying red lingerie. It's all lace

The thought of Arizona in all lace lingerie made Callie's heart race and forced a familiar warmth between her legs.

"Callie, are you listing to a word I'm saying?" Aria glared at her sister.

"Yeah."

"What did I just say?"

"Something about green and blue being good colors."

"No Callie. You've been zoned out a lot lately, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm good."

The truth was Callie wasn't good. It had been a month since she and Arizona had sex and it was really taking its toll. She had become more irritable and her mind felt always cloudy, the only good thing about no sex was all the pent up energy she had.

"You need to get laid soon."

"What?" Callie said surprised her sister was so blunt.

"Callie I know that look in your eyes. I get the same look when Tim and I go awhile without sex."

"I plan on it happening tonight."

"Do you need me to cover for you? I can tell mom we're going shopping."

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course I would because I know you would do the same for me."

"Wow, thanks Ari."

"It's no problem, Cal. Now do you think I should have white roses or red?"

"I like red."

* * *

Derek stood in front of the full body mirror and examined his outfit. The black dress shirt and pants he wore fit perfectly. "Looking good big bro." Amelia was leaning against the doorway smiling at her brother. "Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself." Derek looked at the white dress Amelia was wearing.

"Thanks. What are you doing tonight?"

"I'm taking Meredith to a fancy dinner and then we're going to the movies. What are you doing?"

"That's a little cliché, Derek. I'm going to hang out with Teddy."

"Hey dinner and a movie are classic."

"They are but they're also boring. Take my advice and do something crazy and spontaneous."

"And what do you suggest?"

"There's a fancy party at the Changes Hotel. Break in there and mingle, maybe get a hotel room."

"How is that romantic?"

"It's not but if you get in you get free booze."

"Thanks for the heads up, Amy."

"No problem, Der. Now I'm going to go hunt down Teddy."

Once Amy walked away Derek grabbed the car keys and drove over to Meredith's house. Normally Derek would have walked up to the door to get Meredith but he didn't want to risk running into Ellis on such an…intimate holiday. Derek watched his girlfriend walk down the driveway and to his car. Meredith looked beautiful in the black lace dress and curly hair.

"You look gorgeous."

"Thank you. You look very handsome, Derek." Meredith leaned over and kissed her boyfriend's cheek.

"Thanks, I got Amelia's stamp of approval."

"So where are we going tonight?"

"We're going to…" Derek stopped to think. He could take Meredith to do their usual dinner and a movie date or he could be spontaneous like Amelia suggested.

"It's a surprise."

"Oh? And where are we going for this surprise?"

"You'll see."

* * *

Addison sat back and watched her friends chase each other around the beach. After their morning coffee the trio went shopping and spent way more than their father's would like.

"Addie, come on!" Ally yelled as she and Cammie ran down to the water. Addison smiled and shook her head. She loved Ally and Cammie to death but they weren't Meredith and Callie.

"Excuse me?" A man's voice asked over Addison. The redhead looked up to see a tall man with a short haircut and scruff hovering over her.

"Yes?"

"Hi, my name is Finn Harvey."

"Hello Finn Harvey. Can I help you with something?"

"You'll probably just kick me away but I wanted to say that you are very pretty."

"Oh, thank you Finn."

"You are very welcome. I'm sorry to bother you." Finn started to walk away before Addison jumped up.

"Wait Finn!" Addison stepped closer to the stranger and smiled.

"I'm Addison Montgomery."

"I don't mean to sound like a creep but I know. We have computer tech together."

"We do? Why haven't you said anything to me?"

"Because you're always around Cammie, Ally or Kayla. They don't like me that much."

"I wish you would have said something sooner you seem like a nice boy."

"Thank you. I have to go pick up my sister now. I'll see you around."

"I'll see you around." Addison whispered as Finn walked away.

"Addie!" Cammie yelled from the ocean. Addison turned around to see Ally giving Cammie a piggyback ride.

"Come on Addison! The water is amazing!" Ally yelled before carrying Cammie back into the ocean. Giving in to peer pressure, Addison quickly ran down to the water and jumped in with her friends.

* * *

"Ready to go shopping, Cal?" Aria asked as she and Callie sat in the kitchen.

"Yeah I am."

"Oh you two are going shopping?" Lucia actually looked up from her phone.

"Yeah. Prom is in a few weeks and we're going on a run to see what all is out there." Aria wrapped an arm around Callie and lead her towards the door.

"Okay, be safe girls."

"We will mom." Both girls called out as they walked out to the car. Since Callie was taking Arizona on a date Aria decided to let her take the car.

Callie parked in front of the Robbins house and waited for her girlfriend to walk out. "You two be safe tonight. I don't want to be an aunt yet." Aria joked as she got out of the car and walked towards the house. While Aria approached the house Arizona practically ran away from it. The brunette watched the two say 'hello' before Arizona continued her sprint to the car.

"You look stunning." Callie felt her mouth go dry when she saw the red dress Arizona was wearing.

"Thank you. You look beautiful as usual, Calliope."

"Oh please you're the one who looks beautiful every single day."

"No you are."

"No you are."

"I love you so much, Callie." Arizona leaned over the counsel and kissed her girlfriend's lips.

"I love you too but what was that for?"

"Just because." Arizona held Callie's free hand as they continued the drive.

They sat in comfortable silence as Callie pulled into the private parking lot of the Changes Hotel. Arizona felt butterflies in her stomach because she knew how nice the hotel was and any of the rooms would make a perfect stage for her gift for Callie. The brunette held onto her blonde's hand tightly as they easily brushed past security to get into the party.

"Callie how did you get a room here? this is the fanciest hotel in Seattle."

"Well if you have a ticket to the party you automatically get a room. My dad's friend broke up with his girlfriend and gave us the tickets. My dad just threw them in the trash so I took them."

* * *

Meredith and Derek managed to slip past security and get into the hotel. The party wasn't what either of them expected. Instead of boring orchestra music playing there was a DJ playing new and old songs while circus performers ran around like crazy.

"This party is insane!" Meredith yelled as she and Derek walked around trying to act like adults who belonged there.

"I know right!" Derek grabbed two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter and handed one to Meredith.

"Cheers to the most interesting Valentine's Day we've had."

"Cheers." The couple clanked their glasses together before drinking and then sharing a sweet kiss.

"It's nice to see this line of work hasn't torn you two a part." A strange man drinking a beer said while starring at the two.

"Y-yeah. It's hard to keep this one satisfied." Derek laughed and wrapped an arm around his girl.

"What's your specialty? You sir look like a…cardiologist and you miss look like a neonatal specialist."

"Actually I'm a neurologist but my wife is a neonatal specialist."

"Ah those neurologists are something. Where do you two practice? Seattle Grace?"

"Actually Cleveland Clinic." Meredith said smiling, she had seen the man walking around the hospital a few times and figured he might know Ellis.

"You two flew all the way from Cleveland to come to this benefit?"

"Yes we did."

"That's dedication. It's sad that Mercy West is closing, it had a lot of potential."

"Yes it did. If you'll excuse us we really need to get home to the children."

Meredith grabbed Derek by the wrist and dragged him out into the lobby.

"We make a good married couple." Derek smiled and snaked his arm around Meredith's waist.

"Yeah we do. What do you think the odds are that we can grab a room?"

"I don't know. Let me see what I can do." Derek walked over to the front desk leaving Meredith alone to nurse her glass of champagne.

* * *

Blonde and Brunette hair covered the pillows of the king size bed in room 407. After stealing a bottle of wine from the party Callie and Arizona went to their room and enjoyed much needed alone time.

"I miss sex so much." Callie whispered while playing with Arizona's hand.

"I do too. Remember when we used to do it like eight times a week?"

"God yes. We really need to have our parents make amends because this whole not seeing each other all the time thing really isn't working for me."

"I know; I miss cuddling with you every day after school." Arizona moved closer to Callie and kissed her passionately.

"I miss that too." Callie whispered as she slid her hand down the blonde's naked stomach. Even though Arizona was glad to go another round with her girlfriend she really wanted to give Callie her present.

"Wait baby."

"What is it? What's wrong?" Callie pulled away with worry in her eyes.

"Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to give you your present."

Arizona slid out of bed and stepped over her new lingerie that was on the floor. Arizona grabbed her purse and pulled out the tiny ring box. "Callie, can you move to my side of the bed?" The blonde looked over her shoulder to see Callie. "Yeah I guess." Once Callie was on the edge of the bed Arizona took a deep breath and walked over to her girlfriend.

"Arizona what are you-oh my god." Callie felt her heart stop when Arizona got down on one knee.

"This isn't what you think." Arizona chuckled seeing the wide eye look her girlfriend was sporting.

"This is a promise ring." The blonde opened the box to reveal a tiny diamond ring.

"We've been together for two years and I love you more than anything. I promise you that when we get our lives together I will marry you, Calliope Torres. After we're married and have a nice big house we'll have a few little ones running around destroying that nice big house. Can I put it on you?"

"You can after we make love. Get in this bed right now." Arizona smiled and put the ring on the night stand before climbing under the covers and positioning herself on top of Callie.

"Do you trust me, Calliope?"

"More than anyone in the world."

With the reassurance Arizona needed she crashed her lips against Callie's while attempting to rub herself against Callie. Once their clits were pushed firmly together both girls gasped at the new contact. "Oh god Arizona…fuck." Callie whimpered trying to focus on her girlfriend's movements. Arizona held onto the bed sheets like her life depended on it as she rocked back and forth against Callie. Soon loud moans echoed through the room and were accompanied by the constant thud of the bed hitting the wall. "Arizona…baby…." Callie struggled to whisper as her orgasm approached. "Look at me when you cum, Calliope." Arizona whispered while looking down at her girlfriend. Right as their eyes met both girls tumbled into easily the best orgasms they had together. Once Arizona was finished she collapsed on Callie's chest and listened to her fast heartbeat.

"That was so…" Callie started but couldn't find the right word to describe what they just did.

"Absolutely incredible?"

"Exactly."

"I love you so much, Calliope."

"I love you so, so, so, so much and I can't wait to be Mrs. Calliope Robbins."

"I can't wait for you to be Mrs. Calliope Robbins." Arizona sat up and kissed Callie sweetly making both girls smile into the kiss.

The kiss was interrupted by a knock at the door. Callie groaned when Arizona pulled away to answer it. "I'll be right back." The blonde kissed Callie before wrapping one of the sheets around herself and answering the door.

"Can you two-Arizona?" Meredith looked at her friend with a questioning look.

"What are you doing here, Mer?"

"Derek and I came her for Valentine's Day. I came over here to yell at the couple that was making all that noise but…"

"Sorry…we kinda had a moment."

"It's fine just try and keep it down. I'm trying to get it in with Derek."

"I promise you wont hear another peep from us."

"Thanks Arizona. Have fun."

"You two."

Both girls smirked at one another before returning to their rooms. Meredith smiled when she saw Derek walk out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"Hey, did you tell them to keep it down?"

"Yes I told Callie and Arizona to keep it down."

"No way! That was them making all that noise?"

"Yes it was."

"I'll have to give them hell on Monday." Derek walked over to his pile of clothes and picked up his underwear.

"Don't put those on."

"Why?"

"Because, we're in a hotel, alone and no one is going to bother us." Meredith walked over and unwrapped the towel from Derek's waist.

"Meredith…I can't."

"Yes you can, Der." The blonde ran her hand down to Derek's member and squeezed.

"Oh god…Meredith we can't."

"Yes we can. I'm on the pill and we have condoms, I won't get pregnant." Meredith slowly started to jerk her boyfriend off.

"This can't…no." Derek pulled Meredith's hand away and walked back into the bathroom. Meredith heard the door lock and she felt like screaming.

"Derek, are you serious right now?"

"I'm really serious, Mer. I can't risk getting you pregnant again."

"But you won't get me pregnant!"

"You don't know that!"

"Okay you know what, have fun playing with yourself. Oh and happy fucking Valentine's Day, Derek." Before storming out of the room Meredith grabbed Derek's car keys. As she walked through the lobby a familiar voice called out for her.

"Hey, where is your husband?"

"He's not my husband and we're not doctors. We're high school students." Meredith gave the man a smile before continuing out to the car. Once she was alone in the SUV the blonde let out a loud sigh.

"Worst Valentine's Day ever."

 **Hey guys yes I am back! This chapter drove me insane, I hated how it turned out every time so I went with the version I thought was best. Please let me know what you think and please review!**

 **Also, I have had an insane amount of request for a Glee story and of course Brittany and Santana are the main request so if you like Glee and Brittana make sure to check my page out. Their fic will hopefully be posted soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter is based off a true story ;)**

Meredith wanted to cry when her alarm woke her up. She laid in bed with no motivation to get up whatsoever. Lately school had been stressing her out with finals and she had been fighting with Derek more and more. Meredith forced herself out of bed so she could change, get ready and then get breakfast. After trading her pajamas for jeans and a Ramones t-shirt Meredith straightened her hair. The blonde almost burned herself when she heard Samuel let out a loud cry.

"Mer, can you get him? I'm running late for work." Ellis yelled presumably outside of Meredith's room.

"I'm running late too. Have Richard do it."

"He left already."

"Well that's too bad."

"Meredith, lose the attitude." Meredith rolled her eyes as she finished her hair. The blonde quickly ran downstairs and grabbed an apple off the table before running out to her car.

The drive to school felt longer than usual, probably because Meredith was dreading taking the last of her test and seeing Derek. As soon as Meredith slid out of her car she was met by Cristina leaning against the hood.

"I was starting to get worried you wouldn't show."

"Trust me, it took everything I had to get out of bed this morning." Meredith and Cristina started walking towards the school.

"So how are things going with McDreamy?"

"Not good. We've been fighting more and more lately."

"Why? You guys have nothing to fight about."

"We've been snapping at each other more. I think it's because we haven't had sex in like five months." Meredith quickly opened her locker and tossed her book bag inside.

"Five months without sex? That's got to be a record."

"It is and I don't know how much longer I can take it."

"If Derek won't give it to you I think that new kid Marcus will."

"I'd never cheat on Derek."

"It wouldn't be cheating if you were on a break."

"But we're not on a break, my boyfriend is just being an asshole."

" _All juniors please report to your home room for attendance and hen report to your first final of the day. Thank you."_ A voice over the loud speaker boomed.

"You heard the lady. Let's get these damn things over with."

* * *

Meredith let out a small sigh of relief when she finished her English final. Ten pages of grammar made her and everyone else in the class want to vomit. "Is everyone finished with their final?" Mr. Emmerson asked as he looked around the class room. Everyone nodded, thankful that it was over with. "Okay, well the last ten minutes of class is yours. Let's keep it to a dull roar." Mr. Emmerson went back from his desk.

"Marcus hasn't stopped looking at you since he turned his test in." Cristina turned to face Meredith who was sitting in the desk behind her.

"Cristina, I told you I won't cheat on Derek."

"It sounds a lot like you guys are heading for a break up. I just want what's best for you, Mer."

"I know but-."

"Excuse me, can I sit here?" Marcus asked pointing at the desk beside Meredith.

"Yeah." Cristina said with her fake smile that looked genuine to people who weren't use to it.

"Thanks. So how do you girls think you did on the final?"

"I did great but I think Meredith got a one hundred."

"I doubt that, maybe a ninety-seven at the most." Meredith said. She took a minute to really look at Marcus. He was handsome, there was no doubt about that. His hair was blonde and slicked back like Derek's, he had the most amazing green eyes and Meredith was sure his jaw line could cut glass.

"Hey that's still better than my score probably. I'm Marcus Roland by the way." Marcus extended his hand to Meredith, he already knew Cristina from math class.

"Meredith Grey."

"Grey huh? Do you know Lexie Grey?"

"Yeah I do, she's my sister."

"I can see it. You have her eyes."

"How do you know Lexie?"

"She went to my old school and we had the same group of friends."

"But she's a freshman and you're a junior?"

"She was friends with my ex-girlfriend, Colleen's, sister. Since she was younger than the freshman we all looked out for her."

"That was really sweet of you, Marcus."

"She's a nice girl, I kind of miss her and all her terrible jokes."

"She's actually moving here once the school year's over. She was supposed to be here a few months ago but there was a problem with her mom transferring jobs right away."

"Cool, maybe when she moves we can all hang out?"

"We'll defiantly see."

"Hey um…Callie Torres is having a party tonight and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go with me?"

"I'm sorry but I have a boyfriend. I am going to the party tonight so I'll see you there."

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize you have a boyfriend, I only see you with Mark and everyone tells me every day how much he loves this Addison girl."

"It's okay, it's flattering really."

"Okay. Well I'll see you guys around." Marcus smiled at Meredith and Cristina before going back to his desk. Cristina smirked at her best friend.

"I feel bad; he was so nice." Meredith whispered.

"Well since you friend zoned him you can talk to him about how much you and Derek have been fighting."

"Shut up." Meredith playfully slapped Cristina's shoulder as the bell rang.

"Come on, now we get to take our math final."

Cristina quickly joined the rest of the glass as they piled out of the door with Meredith following close behind.

* * *

Arizona leaned against Callie's locker, excitedly waiting for her girlfriend. It was the end of the day and Arizona's class had finished their final early so they were release a few minutes before the final bell. Once the final bell rang the hallways flooded with kids eager to start the weekend.

"Hey you. How'd you get down here so fast?" Callie asked as she pecked Arizona's lips.

"We finished our final early so my mom let us go before the bell."

"Lucky. Are you excited for tonight?" The Latina opened her locker and grabbed her book bag.

"Of course. It's been an exhausting week, I'm excited to just relax and have fun with you."

"You know the pool and hot tub should be finished next Friday and my parents are going to be gone."

"Oh really? Maybe I'll stop by." Arizona teased. Callie closed her locker and grabbed Arizona's hand before walking out of school.

"Hey Arizona!" Someone yelled as Arizona and Callie walked out to the car. The blonde quickly turned around to see Leah running over. Callie wanted to roll her eyes; Leah was a nice girl and everything but she was kind of obsessed with Arizona.

"Hey Leah! How was Paris?" The two blondes hugged.

"It was amazing! It was nice getting to see my mom again."

"Hey come to Callie's party tonight. You can show us all the pictures you took."

"Yeah totally. I'll see you guys at the party." Leah smiled before running over to a black SUV that was a few cars down from Callie's.

"Well there goes our night." Callie grumbled as she got in the car. Unfortunately, Callie didn't mumble quiet enough so Arizona heard.

"What do you mean, Cal?"

"What?" The Latina really didn't want to start a fight.

"You mumbled 'well there goes our night' when Leah walked away. What does that mean?"

"Oh that…well…when you and Leah are together she never leaves your side. The last two parties I've had she's stayed the night and you two stay up and talk all night."

"She is my friend Callie and friends like to hang out together." Callie was trying to stay calm so they didn't get into a fight as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"I know but we haven't gotten much alone time recently so I was kind of hoping after the party ends it can just be us."

"I'll just tell Leah that. She'll understand."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she knows what it's like not to get to spend a lot of time with someone you care about."

"I love you, Arizona."

"I love you too, Calliope."

* * *

When Derek arrived at baseball practice he was ready to kill someone. At lunch he and Meredith got into another fight then Mark told him about Marcus asking Meredith out.

"Yo Shepherd! You ready to pitch?" Jared Smith, the team's catcher, asked as Derek stepped into the dugout.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Has anyone seen Marcus yet?"

"I think that's him pulling up." Mark said as a silver mustang pulled up. When Marcus stepped out of his car Derek threw his bag down and walked over to Marcus.

"Hey captain. Ready for-." Marcus was cut off by Derek stepping incredibly close to him.

"I heard you asked my girlfriend out today."

"Meredith is your girlfriend?" Marcus asked in a surprised voice.

"Yeah she is and I don't appreciate you asking her out."

"Listen I didn't know she was your girlfriend. I never see you two hanging out."

"Well she is my girlfriend so back off, okay?"

"Um I'm not going to back off. We're hanging out tonight at Callie's party."

"No, you're not hanging out with my girlfriend."

"You don't get to decide who she hangs out with."

"I don't care who she hangs out with unless it's you."

"Whatever, just focus on pitching."

Marcus brushed past Derek making Derek even more pissed off. When practice started the boys had to do two laps around the baseball field, of course Derek and Marcus sprinted the entire thing trying to outrun each other. "Everyone go to your usual spots. First up to bat is Marcus." Coach Hicks yelled as everyone struggled to get together. Derek threw a few fast balls to Jared before allowing Marcus to step up to the plate. As soon as the ball left Derek's hand he knew it was going to be a good hit. Marcus swung making the ball land in-between the right fielder and center. Marcus slid into second and of course he was safe which made Derek hate him a little more.

When Christopher hit the ball straight to the third baseman Derek was sure Marcus was going to be tagged but of course he wasn't because the third baseman dropped the ball as Marcus slid in. Mark was up next to hit, as Derek prepared to pitch a curve ball he caught Marcus leading off the base. Derek quickly turned around and threw the ball as hard as he could directly at Marcus, hitting him in the side.

"What the fuck, Shepherd?!" Marcus growled as he clutched his side.

"Shepherd what was that?" Coach Hicks screamed as he walked over to Marcus to make sure he was okay.

"I thought he was going to run."

"He did it because he's pissed at me!" Marcus growled again.

"If you two morons can't play nice then I suggest you go home. I'm trying to win a championship not teach girls how to fight."

"As long as he doesn't pull this again we'll be fine."

"Okay then shake hands so we can get back to practice." Derek and Marcus shook hands, both boys shaking each other's hands extremely hard.

* * *

"Does this dress look okay?" Meredith stood in the middle of her room wearing a short black dress. Cristina looked up from her phone and examined her friend.

"It looks good, Mer."

"You're not just saying that so we'll leave quicker are you?"

"Of course not, I really like it." Cristina was smart and picked out her outfit before leaving for school so she wouldn't have to worry about it.

"Okay, let's go."

Cristina jumped off Meredith's bed and followed her down stairs. Ellis and Richard were both sitting in the living room playing with Samuel as the girls left. Thankfully they were able to get past them without any harassment. They decided to take Cristina's new car to show off, since Cristina's mother and step father were out of town for her birthday as a piece offering her step dad bought her a new BMW.

"Nice car, Yang." A familiar voice yelled as they slipped out of the car. Meredith and Cristina turned around to see Alex leaning against a telephone pole.

"Alex, you're back." Meredith's eyes were the size of baseballs, she figured Alex was never coming back.

"Yeah and I brought Izzie back too. She's already in the party."

"How did you get her back?"

"Her foster parents let her come back for a few days."

"That's great! Come on let's go."

When the trio walked into the party all the upperclassmen were drinking and dancing. Meredith and Cristina quickly joined the party so they could find Izzie, leaving Alex alone. Alex grabbed a beer from one of the many barrels of ice and beer. When he turned around Alex accidently bumped into someone.

"Hey watch it." The other person growled. Alex looked up and realized it was Mark.

"Alex, you son of a bitch. How are you?"

"I'm good, man. How about you?"

"Good. What made you come back? I thought you weren't coming back until you had Izzie."

"I found her. I convinced her foster parents to let her come back to visit."

"Well what are we standing here for? Let's go find her!"

Mark and Alex searched the party until they found Meredith, Cristina, Izzie, Callie and Arizona all huddled together in a corner. Mark easily pushed past Meredith and Arizona and picked Izzie up in a bear hug.

"Blondie, it's been too long!"

"I missed you too Mark!" Izzie said even though she felt like the life was being squeezed out of her.

"Mark, she's turning blue put her down." Callie said swatting Mark's forearm. Mark placed the blonde back on the ground, still smiling like a kid in a candy store.

"We almost have everyone; all we need is Addison." Izzie whispered wishing the redhead was there.

"How is Addison?" Cristina finished off her beer and placed it on top of the fire place.

"She's okay. We talked earlier, she said she was going to hang out with her friends."

"That's-." Izzie was cut off by a senior running over to the group.

"Callie, there's a guy at the door for you." The senior said before coming back from where he came from.

"I'll be back guys."

Callie quickly walked over to the open front door. Mr. Hahn stood on the porch with an unamused look on his face. "H-hey, Mr. Hahn." The Latina squeaked, she knew if he told her father about the party Callie would be dead.

"Calliope, can you please turn the music down some?"

"Uh sure, Mr. Hahn."

"Thank you. Are your parents' home?"

"N-no. They uh…just went out."

"They let you have a party like this while you're unsupervised?"

"My older sister is here watching us." Callie pointed to a senior girl who was tan enough to look like Callie's sister.

"Okay…if there's a problem don't hesitate to come over."

"Thank you, Mr. Hahn. Have a nice night."

"You too, Calliope."

The older blonde flashed a small smile before returning to his home. Callie let out a sigh of relief, hopefully he was the only neighbor who would complain. As Callie walked towards her group of friends the Latina felt someone grab her wrist and drag her into her father's office.

"What the-Arizona? What are you doing?"

"I wanted some alone time with you." The blonde whispered as she placed kisses on Callie's neck.

"Oh…okay." Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist and caught her lips in a kiss.

"Do you want to have sex on the desk again?" Arizona pulled away with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Of course."

Arizona unwrapped herself from Callie's hold and walked over to Carlos's desk. The papers that were on the desk quickly fell to the floor as Arizona hopped on the desk. Callie watched in amazement as Arizona pulled her panties down so they pooled around her ankles. The Latina wasted no time running over to her girlfriend and slipping her hand inside Arizona's black dress. Just as Callie ran her fingers through Arizona's slit there was a loud scream outside the door.

"What the hell was that?" Arizona questioned.

"I don't know, whatever it is it'll be okay." Callie went to kiss Arizona's neck again when 'fight' was being chanted.

Callie sprinted out of the room to see who was fighting. Derek and the new kid Marcus were rolling around on the floor while Mark threw several punches at a boy from their homeroom class, Alex charged toward a sophomore who shouldn't have been at the party. "Hey stop it!" Callie growled, pulling Derek off of Marcus then Mark off the other boy.

"He started it!" Marcus yelled wiping blood off his face.

"I don't care who started it, I'm ending it!" There was a loud knock on the door forcing everyone to look at it.

"Don't ever go near my girlfriend again or I will end you." Derek growled, pushing Marcus.

"Derek stop!" Meredith yelled while pushing Derek toward the crowd. There was another knock before two police officers walked in.

"Turn off the music!" The taller cop with short blonde hair growled. Instantly the room went silent.

"That's better. We have several noise complaints about this party. Dispatch said possible underage drinking." The cop with brown hair looked around the room and took notice of the beer bottles and tubs of ice and beer. The officers looked at each other before turning towards everyone.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" A random kid screamed.

The scream caused people to run around the cops or out the back door. Meredith, Cristina and Izzie all ran out the back door, careful not to fall in the holes of the pool and hot tub. After making it over the privacy fence the girls sprinted towards Cristina's house. Mark and Derek were caught instantly by two of the fifty or so police officers that surrounded the front of the Torres house. Alex knew better than to run where everyone else had, he remembered there was a few windows in Mr. Torres' office. He quickly ducked inside to find Arizona already opening the window.

"Hurry up Robbins, we gotta get out of here."

"I know, Karev!" Arizona managed to open the windows without drawing any attention from the officer's in the front yard. She and Alex jumped the privacy fence and ran through a few neighbor's yards before jogging down a side street.

"That did not just happen." Arizona said almost breathless.

"It happened alright, Robbins."

"I just left Callie back there…"

"Hey they were going to find out it was her house. There was no reason to stick around and get charged with disturbing the peace and underage drinking."

"Her parents are going to kill her."

"Torres will be fine."

"It just happened so fast, Alex. One minute everything was fine then the next there's cops everywhere."

"Everything will be fine, Robbins. Let's get you home."

* * *

"Everyone who is here about the Torres party, you're being released." An officer announced as he unlocked the holding cell. Everyone who was caught sprinted out of the cell. When Mark and Derek walked outside the police station they were greeted by an angry mob of parents.

"Derek, Mark, get your assess in the car." Carolyn growled. Both boys walked over to the car with their heads down.

"Mom, we're-."

"Don't say anything. I'm so mad I could kill both of you."

"Mrs. Shepherd we-."

"Underage drinking and fighting. I raised you boys to be better than that."

"I'm sorry mom, we-."

"You're both grounded for the rest of the school year. You're only allowed to go to school and practice that's it. Derek you need to say goodbye to Meredith because you won't be seeing her for a while. Mark you need to tell Addie about this because I'm taking your phone away and I don't want her worrying about you."

"Mom this isn't-."

"Do not argue with me, Derek."

"But-."

"Do you want to be grounded until you graduate?"

"No, but-."

"Then I suggest you stop talking."

"We're sorry mom."

Carolyn looked in the rearview mirror and starred at the guilty looking teenagers. She didn't see her teenage sons, she saw the two guilty six-year old's who ran away from her at the supermarket and got screamed at for it. "It's okay, just don't scare me like that again."

 **Hey guys! I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think and please read the note after this.**

 **Alright there are two things I wanted to inform you guys of. The first one is tomorrow I go back to school (it's my senior year, yay!) But on top of school I play golf and have either practice or a match everyday so there's going to be a longer period of update times which leads me to my second thing. I've had a few people request that I start a twitter account for my fanfic account. People want this so I can give estimates and updates on the stories and chapter upload time. So if you like the idea of a twitter account please let me know in the reviews or PM me. Anyway thank you for understanding about the time period of chapter updates.**

 **Much love, TheSTT**


	17. Chapter 17

"So does this mean I'm the favorite child now?" Amelia asked her mother. Caroline, Amelia, Derek and Mark sat at the table for lunch.

"I don't have favorites. If I did Derek and Mark certainly wouldn't be close to the top of the list."

"We said we were sorry." Mark mumbled, eating his sandwich.

"I know but sorry won't fix the erratic heartbeat I have now. Getting that call scared the living hell out of me. I haven't been that scared since your father died." Derek's head seemed to fall even lower than it already was at the mention of his father. Amelia shrugged it off and continued eating. Just as Caroline was about to talk again her phone went off, forcing her into the living room.

"How do you think everyone else is doing?" Mark asked in his best quiet voice.

"Fine I'm sure. They all got away from the cops. I think Callie is the only one in trouble."

"I'm sure her dad already put her in solitary confinement." Mark grabbed the empty plates and carried them over to the sink.

"I just got called in, there's an overflow of patients at Mercy West. Boys, I don't want you leaving the house. Amelia, I need you to go pick up the girls from Mrs. Bassett at three. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Got it."

"Got it."

"Good, now behave. Love you all."

"Love you too." The three teenagers said in sync. Once the front door closed Derek grabbed his running shoes.

"Mom said don't leave."

"What mom doesn't know won't hurt her."

"At least tell me where you're going so I know you'll be okay."

"I'm just going for a run."

"Alright. Be safe."

"I will." Without another word Derek walked out the door leaving Amelia and Mark alone.

"You won't tell if I Skype Addie, will you?"

"As long as you don't tell on me for leaving you unattended."

"Where are you going?"

"Teddy's. We need to talk some stuff over."

"Okay just don't get stoned."

"No promises!" Amelia yelled as she closed the front door.

Mark ran upstairs to his shared bedroom with Derek. Luckily Caroline forgot to take the laptop out of their room. Mark signed into Skype and quickly found Addison's name. After a few moments Addison's face appeared on the screen. She had dark bags under her eyes and her mascara was running.

"Hey Addie. You look…nice."

"I know I look terrible." The redhead tried to fix her mascara but just made it worse.

"No you don't. You look beautiful, Addison." Mark smiled at his girlfriend. Addison tried her best to fake a smile but failed. The redhead broke down in tears causing Mark to worry.

"Addie, what's wrong?"

"I don't deserve you. I'm a terrible person."

"No you're not! What's wrong Addison?"

"If I tell you you'll hate me for the rest of my life."

"No I won't, Addison."

"I know you will so here it is. I got drunk at a party, had sex with this guy and now I'm pregnant." The couple stayed silent until Addison spoke up.

"I knew you would hate me. Listen if you-."

"It's okay, Addison."

"W-what?"

"It's okay, I'm not mad. I knew sooner or later one of us would slip up, I just didn't think it would result in a baby."

"I'm sorry, Mark."

"Is he a good guy?"

"He's a very nice guy."

"So he's a nerd?"

"He's super nerdy." Addison laughed which made Mark smile.

"What's his name?"

"Finn Harvey. I go to school with him."

"Does he know?"

"No. I just got back from the doctor confirming it."

"I see. Are you going to...you know?"

"Abort it?"

"Yeah."

"No I'm not but I'm not keeping it either. Once this baby is born I'm giving it up for adoption."

"It's probably for the best. So does this Finn guy want to date you?"

"I don't know. I don't want to date him."

"So you still want us to be together?"

"Of course I still want us to be together, that is if you still want us to be together."

"I love you, Addison. Sure I'm not excited you're having a baby with a stranger and you cheated on me but I think we'll make it through."

"I love you too, Mark. So much."

"I gotta go help Derek with his math. Talk sometime, okay?"

"Okay, bye Mark."

"Bye Addison."

* * *

"Aria, words cannot describe how disappointed I am in you." Lucia scolded her oldest daughter.

"I'm sorry. I didn't even notice the kids were there."

"Aria, someone could have died. I hope this party of yours was worth it."

"It wasn't. I promise I won't have another party."

"Okay. Now go to your room." Aria was about to protest the childlike treatment but decided against it.

Instead of going to her room she went into Callie's room. The younger Latina was lying in bed scrolling through her phone.

"You owe me your life." Aria sat at the edge of Callie's bed and starred at her sister.

"I owe you more than that. Thanks for taking the blame for the party. They would have killed me if they found out it was my party."

"I know, that's why I took the blame. Have you heard from any of your little friends?"

"No. My guess is they're all either asleep or grounded."

"You haven't even heard from Arizona?"

"Not a word."

"I'll call Tim and ask him why she hasn't texted you."

"Don't do that. I don't want to bother her if she's asleep."

"It's noon. There's no way Barbara and Daniel would let her sleep in this late." Before Callie could argue Aria already had her phone pressed against her ear.

"Come on baby sister! You gotta keep up!" Tim yelled as he jogged down the street.

"No Tim." Arizona called back. At ten Tim dragged Arizona out of bed to go on a run with him resulting in her current state of tiredness.

"I remember when we were little and you would chase me for hours on end. Now you can't even jog with me." Tim stopped jogging to walk beside his sister.

"Maybe I would be able to jog with you if you hadn't woken me up at ten when you know I didn't come home until two."

"Hey, you got your eight hours."

"I needed like fifteen. I'm so glad tomorrow is the last day."

"Last day of junior year. Next year you'll be a senior, ruler of the school." Suddenly Tim's phone rang. The older blonde quickly pulled his phone out of his short's pocket.

"Hey Aria. What's going on baby? Oh, she's right here. It's for you." Tim handed the phone over to Arizona.

"Aria?"

"No, it's Callie."

"Hey. Why are you calling me from your sister's phone?"

"Because Aria is being Aria. I told her we hadn't talked today and she called Tim to ask what was going on."

"Sorry about not texting or calling you. Tim dragged me out of bed this morning and I didn't have time to grab my phone."

"It's okay. Do you want to hang out later? I thought we could watch movies."

"Yeah that sounds perfect, Calliope. Does noon sound like a good time?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"My place or yours?"

"Your place. My mom and dad are still pretty pissed off because of the party."

"That's understandable. I'll text you when I get home, okay?"

"Okay. Bye Zona, love you."

"Love you too Calliope." Arizona hung up and handed Tim back his phone.

* * *

"Something doesn't feel right." Meredith whispered to Cristina as they watched Izzie throw her bag into the backseat of Alex's car.

"What do you mean?"

"Izzie packing up so fast and leaving. I don't think she was supposed to be here."

"She probably wasn't. It's not like I'm a parent or anything but I wouldn't let my kid pack a bag and run off with her boyfriend for the weekend."

"Bye guys! See you this summer!"

"Bye Izzie!" Both girls yelled and waved as the deathtrap drove away. Just as the girls turned to go back inside they heard someone yelling.

"Meredith! Meredith, wait!" Derek sprinted up to the front door and almost collapsed from running so hard.

"Derek."

"Can we talk? Please."

"Cristina, can you give us a second?" Meredith turned towards her bestfriend with pleading eyes.

"Yeah. I'll be on the other side of the door." Cristina gave Derek a questioning look before walking into Meredith's house.

"I want to apologize for what happened last night. What I did was stupid. I was jealous and I thought fighting Marcus would make me feel like I was better than him so I wouldn't be jealous anymore. I am really sorry, Meredith. Can you forgive me?"

"I don't know, Derek. It isn't just the fight that's bothering me. Haven't you noticed that we've been fighting more and more lately?"

"Yeah I have but we can work through it."

"Derek, I think we should take a break."

"But summer is coming up."

"I know that's why it's a good time to take a break. We won't see each other every single day so maybe we won't fight as much. This is a good thing Derek."

"So we're breaking up?"

"For the summer. Once summer's over we'll see how things go."

"Okay. I guess I'll see you later."

"I'll see you later."

Meredith watched Derek walk away with his head down. She felt stray tears fall but she knew it was for the best. She wiped the tears away before walking into the house.

* * *

Barbara and Tim were sitting in the living room when someone knocked on the front door.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Barbara asked her son as she stood up to answer the door.

"No. It's probably just Callie, she and Arizona are hanging out tonight."

Barbara nodded and opened the front door to see Leah Murphy. Barbara was shocked by the blonde's outfit that consisted of a v-neck that showed an extreme amount of cleavage and extremely short shorts. The older Robbins was used to see Leah wearing jeans and t-shirts in school.

"Hello, Leah."

Hello Mrs. Robbins. I was wondering if I could talk to Arizona really quick?"

"Of course. Her room is the first one on the left." Barbara ushered the girl in and pointed upstairs. Leah quickly made her way upstairs to Arizona's room. She knocked before stepping inside to find Arizona rubbing her eyes, obviously just woken up from a nap.

"Hey Leah, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to thank you for putting in a good word with Spencer for me. I just got back from our brunch date and it was amazing."

"I'm glad to hear that. Spencer has gotten his heart broken so many times, I'm glad he finally has a nice girl."

"You think I'm a nice girl?"

"Well yeah. You're a good person, you're funny and smart."

"Aw thanks Arizona!" Leah wrapped her arms around Arizona and hugged her. Arizona gladly hugged her friend back.

"Um what the hell is going on?" Leah and Arizona pulled away to find Callie standing in the doorway looking beyond pissed.

"Hey Callie. I was just thanking Arizona for getting me a date with Spencer."

"You couldn't just say 'thank you' like a normal person?"

"Hugging is a normal thing people do too, Callie. I'm going to get going. See you later, Arizona." Leah climbed off the bed and brushed past Callie. The Latina closed the door and scowled at her girlfriend.

"Why were you too hugging?"

"Callie, baby, calm down. She just thanked me for hooking her up with Spencer, the _guy_ from our Government class." Arizona climbed out of the bed and held Callie's hands.

"I don't like her hugging you. You're _my_ girlfriend, not hers."

"You're right, I am all yours forever and always. I love you, Calliope."

"Mhm, sure you do."

"I do love you. What do I have to do to prove just how much I love you?" Arizona let go of Callie's hands so she could wrap her arms around her girlfriend's waist.

"Cuddle with me but first rub my feet."

"Okay baby." The blonde kissed Callie before they both climbed on the bed. Callie laid down with her head resting on the pillows while Arizona sat at the Latina's feet.

"So how was your day?" Arizona asked as she started the foot rub that would hopefully make Callie really happy.

"It was okay. I just stayed in bed and tried not to listen to my parents yell at Aria."

"That was really cool of her to take the fall for the party."

"Yeah it was. I think it's safe to say she officially won the best sister award."

"Is it safe to say I officially win the best girlfriend award?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Do best girlfriends hug other girls who dress like a hoe?"

"Come on Calliope." Arizona dropped her girlfriend's feet on the bed before crawling up to her. Arizona gave Callie her very best sad puppy dog eyes.

"I wuv you, Cawie."

"Stop it." Callie didn't want to admit it but Arizona was adorable.

"I'm sorry for hugging Leah and making you upset." The blonde leaned down more so her nose touched her girlfriend's. After a few more moments Callie caught Arizona off guard and kissed her.

"Don't say her name when we're in bed." Callie said with a smile before bringing their lips together again.

"I love you, Calliope."

"I love you too, Arizona. Now let's get our cuddle on."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Arizona laid down on top of Callie and buried her face in the Latina's neck.

* * *

"Well you little heathens since it is the last day of school you can just relax. Try and keep it to a dull roar." Mr. Emmerson announced making everyone smile and turn to their friends. Meredith was busy trying not to think about Derek when Cristina sat down beside her.

"So, what are our plans for this summer?"

"What?" Meredith turned her head towards her best friend.

"I knew you were thinking too hard. Come on tell me what's up."

"Derek. He looked destroyed yesterday after we…took a break."

"He'll be fine and you guys will be fine. In the meantime, I think you should date Marcus."

"Cristina, I don't-."

"Hear me out, Mer. If you date Marcus and don't like it then that's a sign you and McDreamy are meant to be. If you date Marcus and you like it then that's a sign you and McDreamy aren't meant to be. Simple as that, just give him a try."

"I don't know, Cristina. Derek and I have been together for almost four years."

"Mer, this is a high school relationship. It really doesn't mean anything."

"Hi guys." The girls turned their heads to see Marcus standing beside them.

"Hey Marcus. Meredith and I were just talking about you."

"Oh…you were?"

"Not in a weird way." Meredith quickly intervened.

"It's an honor just to have you look in my direction. Meredith, I just wanted to apologize for what happened at Callie's. After Derek hit me I should have just walked away."

"It's okay, Marcus. I forgive you and Derek."

"Good. I also wanted to say sorry for your breakup. You and Derek are-were nice together."

"Thank you, Marcus."

"I wanted to um…I don't know how to say this without being weird so…here's my number. If you want to hang out this summer don't be afraid to text or even call me." Marcus handed Meredith a piece of paper with his phone number on it before sprinting across the room. Cristina smiled like a mad woman at her bestfriend.

"Looks like you're going to be busy this summer."

"Shut up." Meredith jokingly shoved Cristina's shoulder.

"How you holding up?" Mark slapped Derek's back as they wondered the hall.

"I'm…okay. It's just a break, we'll get back together."

"I hope you do, I like you guys together."

"How are you doing with the whole Addison thing?"

"It's uh…it's okay. We're still together."

"Has she told her baby daddy yet?"

"Yeah she did. He doesn't want her to give it up for adoption. He wants to keep it and raise it."

"That's awesome. Most guys our age would flip out and encourage adoption or an abortion."

"You would have been a great dad, Derek."

"Thanks. I guess it's a good thing that what happened, happened. I don't want to raise a kid when I'm not with its mom."

"That's understandable."

"SENIORS RULE!" suddenly the entire senior class ran down the hall way towards the exit.

"Here come the animals." Derek and Mark pushed themselves against their empty lockers so they wouldn't be trampled. Once the hoard was gone the final bell of the school year rang the hall way filled with everyone else.

"We made it guys. We're officially seniors now!" Callie enthusiastically announced as she approached Derek and Mark with Arizona on her arm.

"Yeah. So Callie, there's a party at yours tonight right?" Mark grinned and wrapped his arm around the Latina.

"Not for a while, Sloan. Besides I am all Arizona's."

"Yeah. With Aria and Tim's wedding coming up things are going to be hectic so I want some time with my girl." Arizona kissed Callie's cheek earning smirks from Mark and Derek.

"We're all going to hang out before the wedding, okay?"

"Okay, Sloan. See you guys later."

"See you guys."

"Come on, let's go home. Mom's making chicken tonight." Derek and Mark raced each other out to the parking lot.

"Wanna come over for dinner tonight?" Cristina asked walking up to Meredith's locker.

"I can't. My mom and Richard are working tonight. I have to watch Sam." Meredith closed her empty locker and walked down the hall with Cristina.

"You're missing out. Saul's making his terrible soup."

"Maybe next time."

"Suit yourself. We're still on for Friday, right?" The two girls started towards the parking lot.

"Of course."

"Alright. Later Mer."

"Later Cristina."

 **Hey guys. This is the last chapter of Seattle Grace High School. It seems like most people (my self included) have just lost interest in this story thus resulting in the end. Since everyone lost interest there will most likely not be any sequels. Thank you for reading, much love to all you wonderful people.**


	18. Epilogue

Meredith sat in the crowd with the other members of her class. Today was the day she was graduating from medical school. Even though she had made it through eight years of college, she couldn't wait another hour to get her degree. "Could this take any longer?" Cassie Gunner, one of the few friends Meredith made in college, asked. "It probably will. The speaker they got is probably some idiot they found last minute." Suddenly the dean walked on stage making everyone stop talking.

"Sorry for the delay in things. Our speaker's flight was running late but he is here now. Ladies and gentleman, it is my pleasure to introduce one of the best cardio surgeons in the world. Dr. Preston Burke."

"Holy shit! They got Preston Burke! He's-"

"He's a dick. My mom worked with him. He may be a good surgeon but he's a terrible person."

"Hello, my name is Preston Burke. I am a graduate of Stanford University. I've been lucky enough to work with some of the best doctors in the history of medicine. One of them includes Mrs. Elis Webber, the woman who's researched helped find a reliable cure for Alzheimer's. The disease that was once believed to be uncurbable. I would like us to share a moment of silence in remembrance of Dr. Webber."

Meredith felt Cassie hold her hand. It had been three years since Ellis died of a brain bleed and everyone knew it was hard for Meredith to talk or think about. Sure, Ellis wasn't the warmest of mothers but she still loved Meredith so much. Meredith turned her head to the crowed to see Richard, Samuel and Lexie looking at her with sad smiles.

Burke talked about the future and moving forward, the typical graduation speech criteria, for an hour. Once he finished with some cheesy line from an eighties movie they started handing out degrees. Ten minutes in Meredith's name was called. As she made her way to the stage Richard, Samuel and Lexie cheered loudly.

"Congratulations Ms. Grey. Your mother would be very proud." The dean shook Meredith's hand as he handed her the degree.

It took another twenty minutes for the ceremony to end and once it did Meredith ran over to her family.

"Yay Meredith!" Samuel hugged his sister tightly.

"You looked great up there." Lexie also hugged Meredith.

"Thank you, guys. You better be ready, Lexie, you'll be up there in a few years."

"I know! It's so exciting." Lexie and Samuel let go allowing Meredith to breathe.

"I'm so proud of you, Meredith. Ellis would be proud too."

"Thank you, Richard."

"Dr. Grey, congratulations." Meredith spun around to see Derek holding a bouquet of roses.

"Thank you. I thought you couldn't come today." The brunette walked over and kissed her boyfriend. After breaking up junior year they both dated other people but managed to find their way back to each other.

"Well it's not every day you graduate from medical school. Plus, Callie and Arizona are getting married tomorrow and if I missed that they would kill me."

"Yeah they would." Meredith smiled as she kissed Derek.

"Alright you two break it up. I have to hug my best friend." Cristina walked over wearing the same cap and gown. Meredith tore herself away from Derek and hugged Cristina.

"We did it, Cristina. We actually did it."

"Hell yeah we did. We're one step closer to becoming doctors."

"Did you find out yet if Seattle Grace accepted you into the program?"

"Of course they did! I know for a fact they accepted you. Ms. Chief of surgeries daughter."

"Shut up. I could have gotten in without having Richard be my step dad."

"Cristina, let's go. We told the rabbi we would meet him at three for a meeting." Cristina's mother managed to yell over the crowd of people.

"You're meeting a rabbi?"

"She wants me to date his son. But there's not chance of that happening, he's a freaking art major."

"Oh yeah, stay away from him." The brunette said with a sarcastic tone.

"That's the plan. You guys are still picking me up for the lesbian lover's wedding?"

"Yeah. We'll be there at nine."

"Sounds like a plan. Later Mer, McDreamy." Cristina walked away leaving the group to go back to themselves.

"Why does she call me that?"

"Because you're dreamy. Now let's go celebrate!"

* * *

"Derek, am I tying this right?" Mark asked trying his best to tie his tie.

"I don't know. My mom always tied my tie."

"Boys I need to see your outfits. Callie sent me here to check." Lexie announced. Both guys turned around to see Lexie standing in her bridesmaid dress. It was red with a white belt around it which made Mark's jaw hit the floor.

"I-uh-there's-I cant-"

"Check Mark's tie."

"It doesn't look half bad. You just need to straighten it out a little." Lexie adjusted the tire so Mark didn't look like a drunk frat boy.

"You're good, Mark. Derek I need to fix your collar. Do you have to wear a tie?"

"No. I'm not a part of the ceremony so I don't have to wear one."

"Everyone ready? Arizona is getting ready to walk out." Addison announced when she walked into the room wearing the same bridesmaid dress as Lexie.

"Yeah we're all set." The brunette announced. The girls walked out assuming the boys would follow them.

"Did you see the way she looked at me?"

"Addison? She really didn't look at you."

"No! I'm talking about Little Grey. She's been giving me the eye recently."

"Mark, don't you dare. She's a child."

"She's a senior in college. She's far from a child."

"Stay away from her, Mark. Come on we have to get out there."

Derek and Mark walked out of the dressing room and out to the garden area where Callie and Arizona were getting married. After Callie passed her finals and knew one hundred percent that she was going to graduate, she proposed to Arizona. When they told Tim and Aria they couldn't have been more excited for the couple and to everyone's surprise even Lucia was happy about it. Carlos was the only one who wasn't okay with the wedding. He disowned Callie and never wanted to hear from her again thus being the reason why Mark would be walking her down the aisle.

"Hey handsome." Callie smiled when she saw Mark walking towards her.

"Hello beautiful. You ready to get married to the love of your life?"

"More than ready. Arizona and Daniel are just around the corner and the bridesmaids are going now."

"Let's rock and roll. After you Ms. Torres."

'Here comes the bride' started playing signaling everyone to stand up. "You ready to do this, Arizona?" Daniel asked his daughter before they took their first step. "I'm very ready, dad." As they made their way towards the alter Arizona looked at her friends in the audience. Leah, Teddy, Amelia, Cristina and Meredith all smiled at their friend. When they finally reached the alter Daniel kissed her cheek and she handed her bouquet to her maid of honor, Teddy. "You look gorgeous, Zona." Teddy whispered. "Thank you but Callie looks beautiful." Arizona managed to choke out as her soon to be wife walking down the aisle.

When Callie and Mark made it to the end they hugged and Mark whispered to make Callie laugh. "You may be seated." The minister announced. "Today we are here to celebrate the most amazing thing in the world. Two people coming together and showing their love for one another. Calliope and Arizona have chosen to write their own vows. Now Arizona won the coin toss so she gets to read hers first." Everyone giggled at the joke while Teddy handed the blonde her vows.

"Calliope Torres, I promise to take you as you are. I want you by my side every day for the rest of my life. I promise to be there when you need a shoulder to cry on. I promise to be there for you after a long day of work. I promise to love you until I die. You are my endgame, Callie."

Arizona looked up from the paper and saw a few tears falling from Callie's eyes.

"Now Calliope your vows." Callie managed to wipe the tears away as Addison handed her the vows.

"Arizona Robbins, I can't believe you agreed to marry me. I know this sounds so cliché but I love you more than anything. Over the past ten years' life got hard and you never once left my side. I promise to never leave your side no matter what. I swear I will love you no matter what happens in our life. You are the love of my life, Arizona."

Callie looked up from her paper to see Arizona crying along with Barbara and Lucia crying in the front row.

"The rings." Addison and teddy both pulled the wedding rings off their fingers and handed them to their friends.

"Arizona, as you place the ring on Calliopes finger, please repeat after me. With this ring, I marry you and bind my life with yours."

"With this ring, I marry you and bind my life with yours."

"It is a symbol of my eternal love, my everlasting friendship, and the promise of all my tomorrows."

"It is a symbol of my eternal love, my everlasting friendship, and the promise of all my tomorrows." Arizona finished as she slid the ring on Callie's finger.

"Calliope, as you place the ring on Arizona's finger, please repeat after me. With this ring, I marry you and bind my life with yours."

"With this ring, I marry you and bind my life with yours."

"It is a symbol of my eternal love, my everlasting friendship, and the promise of all my tomorrows."

"It is a symbol of my eternal love, my everlasting friendship, and the promise of all my tomorrows." Callie finished as she slid the ring on Arizona's finger.

"With the power vested in me and by the state of Seattle I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss each other."

Both girls immediately crashed their lips together earning a loud cheer from their guests. After hesitantly pulling away the wives held hands and walked back down the aisle.

* * *

"Look at them dancing and being married. It's gross." Cristina was on her fourth beer by ten o'clock.

"I think it's cute. They are so cute together." Addison was also on her fourth beer and needed to be cut off.

"I think Mark is cute." Lexie drunkenly sang.

"He's a good lay. I kinda wish he was my baby daddy but no. I got the nerd from California to knock me up."

"I never want to get knocked up. I only want to drink."

"Guys, have you seen Meredith?"

"She went out to the car to get her purse, McDreamy."

"Okay thanks. I'm assuming I'm taking all of you home since you're so drunk?"

"Oh yeah. Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah." Cristina rambled.

"Okay. I'll go find Meredith so I can keep you all together."

Derek walked out to see Meredith attempting to climb out of the SUV. Her feet were a solid inch from the group but she couldn't seem to get down.

"Need some help?"

"Yes please. This damn drop is huge! I could die, Derek."

"Here, I got ya." Derek wrapped an arm around Meredith's waist and pulled her out of the car.

"Thank you. I love you so much. Let's get married!" The brunette screamed wrapping her arms around Derek's neck.

"We can't ge married yet, Mer."

"Why not?"

"Because this is Callie and Arizona's day not ours."

"Promise me we'll get married."

"Mer, I promise you we'll get married someday."

Meredith let go of her boyfriend's neck and pulled out a napkin and pen from the glovebox.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see." Meredith wrote determinedly on the napkin. Once she was finished she handed the napkin over to Derek.

 _ **This is a contract promising we will get married. We will also love each other even when we are old, senile and smelly.**_

Meredith's signature was on the first line.

"Put your name on the second line."

Derek rolled his eyes and signed on the second line.

"It's signed and done. We're going to get married." Meredith smiled.

"Yeah we are. Come on let's go inside with everyone else."

The brunette wrapped her arm around her boyfriends before they walked back into the venue.

 **This was my present to you guys. Happy holidays xoxo**


End file.
